Scream tv series
by Dallascowboysfan
Summary: This is a tv series prequel to scream 4. It will show some new characters.It will start as a prequel but season 5 will end after scream 4
1. Chapter 1

You saw what happened before.

( Scream 3 people being stabbed. Sidney shooting Roman.)

You saw what happened after.

( Jill stabbing Sidney. Sidney shocking Jill.)

But What happened in between?

Jill: You ready to start High School.

Kirby: Only 4 more years of prison.

From the makers of Scream.

(Charlie and Robbie addressing the cinema club)

Charlie: Welcome to the cinema club.

This fall see Jill,Kirby, Robbie Charlie, and Jenny one more time.

The only thing scarier than how it all ended. Is How it all began.

Witness it from the beginning.

September 2nd the two part debut of the Scream. T.V. Series.


	2. Chapter 2

Main Characters for the scream tv series.

Jill Roberts. 14 year old main character of the show. Very smart and often gets intro trouble. Is leader of the crew. Consisting of Jill, Kirby, Olivia, Jessica, Steve, Brian, Charlie and Robbie.

Kirby Reed. 14 Jill's best friend also known as a tom boy. Usually gets intro trouble and has a crush on Brian another member of the crew.

Olivia Morris. 14 Close friend of Jill and Kirby. Wants to always be right and is also the trouble maker of the crew.

Jessica Pierce. 15 Steve's girlfriend and is really close to Olivia. Is the beautiful one of the group and is always hosting parties. Has a dream to go to University of Rhode Island.(URI)

Steve Rivette. 15 Jessica's boy friend who is quarterback of the football team. Although he dates Jessica has a secret crush on Jill. But does not want to cause turmoil so he keeps it to himself.

Brian Messmer. 15 Steve's geeky best friend who is the smart one. He works at the Woodsboro Video store but is not a big fan of the horros.

Charlie Walker. 14 Big fan of movies along with his partner in crime Robbie Mercer. Has a huge crush on Kirby. Also a friend of everybody in the crew.

Robbie Mercer. 14 Like Charlie loves movies. Is a good friend of Brian and Steve. Robbie is the one who usually figures out the plans for the crew.

Jenny Randal. 14 Girl who hates Jill and in turn the rest of the crew except for Steve who she has a crush on.


	3. A New Beginning

Fade In:

INT. Roberts Household -day

Kate Roberts is at the kitchen making breakfast. Her husband Dave is at the table eating breakfast.

Kate: I cannot believe my baby is starting high school.

Dave: I know I remember when she was in diapers.

Kate: I just pray everyday that she does not make the same mistakes her brother made.

Dave: It is our job to make sure that does not happen. It is our job to protect her. I will not make the same mistakes I made with…

Jill enters the room looking exhausted

Kate: ( Giving Jill a kiss on the cheek) Good morning my baby girl are you excited for your big day.

Jill: Yes the first day of my new prison sentence.

Dave: You might say that now but ten years from now you will be saying these are the best times of your me.

Jill: Whatever you say dad.

Dave: I have to go. (Grabbing his briefcase and giving Jill a hug) Good bye sweetie love you have a great first day.

Jill: Bye daddy. (He gives his wife a kiss and walks out the front door)

Kate: I made you breakfast.

Jill: No thanks the girls are waiting for me over at Olivia's do not want to be late on my frist day.

Kate: Alright goodbye Sweetie.(walks over and gives Jill a hug)

Jill: Bye Mom.

Cut to

EXT Street- day

Robbie, Charlie and Brian walking towards the school

Charlie: I am telling you high school is going to be awesome.

Brian: To tell you the truth your senior year is awesome according to everybody not high school as a whole.

Robbie: Well I cannot wait this is the year I am going to start a movie club.

Charlie and Brian: Movie club? What is a movie club?

Robbie: You know a bunch of people who get together and watch movies.

Steve walks up obviously listening in on the conversation)

Steve: Why would anybody want to join a club like that.

Robbie: Excuse me, Steve, If you do not want to join it do not join it.

Steve: Whatever. Has anybody talked to Jill about starting high school?

Brian: A lot of them are starting Highschool.

Charlie: You do know that the Stab movies are based on real events right?

Brian: Yes Sidney Prescott and Dewey Riley and the reporter lady.

Robbie: Well Sidney and Jill are cousins.

Brian: What! How does she feel about that?

Robbie: Not very pleased. She wants to be her own person not known as Jill's cousin.

Steve: Brian by the way bowling 7:30 tonight okay? You, me, Jess and Kirby are going.

Brian: Steve sorry I forgot. I picked up a couple of extra shifts at the video store so I cannot go.

Steve:You idiot. I told you about this a week ago.(Turning to Charlie and Robbie)

Do one of you guys want to come?

Robbie: Charlie does he has the biggest crush on Kirby.

Charlie: I do not have a crush on her.

Robbie: Dude the other day you were saying her name in your sleep.

Steve: Nice, Charlie good choice. Come see if you like her and have feelings for her. Who knows she might feel the same way you do.

Arriving at the school they all go separate ways.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- day

Jessica,Olivia and Kirby are walking down the hallway.

Olivia: I cannot believe the terrible schedule I got. I got a cooking class? I do not even know how to set the table not alone cook.

Kirby: It's always good to learn how.(To Jessica) So Brian is going tonight right?

Jessica: Oh yea. Brian has to work Charlie is going to come instead.

Kirby: Oh man.(With a saddened look on her face)

Jessica: You do not like Charlie?

Olivia: I think this is about Brian not going more so then Charlie going. Am I correct?

Kirby: He is just so cute. I guess I kind of have feelings for him.

Jessica: That is so cute. See you girls I have to go.

Kirby: Bye se you and Jill and during lunch.

Jessica: It's a date but don't tell Steve.

Olivia: How exciting my girls have lunch together and I have to eat with the movie geeks.

Cut to

Ext. Woodsboro High-day

Jill, Jess, Kirby and Steve sit at the fountain eating lunch

Jill: So how is your guy's first day going?

Steve: Mine is going great. Teachers want to win so any class I am in they will not give me homework.

Kirby: Your in the special classes they do that for everybody. I cannot believe Brian is not coming tonight.

Steve: He has to work your highness. But our buddy Charlie will happily be on your team against me and Jess. Jill why don't you come tonight?

Jill: I would not want to ruin your guys night. Besides I got a lot of homework to do.

The bell rings. Jess Kirby and Steve start heading towards the door Jill stays seated

Steve: You coming Jill?

Jill: You guys go ahead I will be there in a minute.

Steve: ( Turning towards Jess and Kirby) You guys go in I want to talk to Jill alone for a minute.

Steve waits until they leave then sits down next to Jill

Jill: You did not have to stay.

Steve: I know but it looks like you need somebody to talk to.

Jill: I am fine.

Steve: You never were a good liar so tell your buddy Steve what is wrong.

Jill: I have just been so depressed lately. I am so nervous about starting high school. My parents feel they need to keep an eye on me every second.

Steve( Touching her cheek) They are just worried about you. We all are. You have so many people you can talk to. We have all noticed that you have not been yourself lately. You never want to have fun anymore.

Jill: That is not true. Just the other day I went for a walk with Kirby. (Realizing that was two months ago) Okay so maybe I do have been keeping to myself lately.

Steve: Exactly. You are coming tonight and I am telling Jessica to pick you up.

Jill: Fine. (Giving Steve a hug) I love talking to you. You know how to make me feel better.

Steve: Let's go before we get in trouble for being late.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro library-day

Jill and Olivia are sitting at the table doing homework

Jill: I think I am starting to get feeling's for Steve.

(Olivia's eyes open)

Olivia: You pulling my leg?

Jill: Nope. I mean,whenever I have a problem he is always there to help me.

Olivia: Well he is Jessica's and I know she is not braking up with him any time soon.

Jill: Forget I said anything.

Robbie and Charlie walk up

Robbie: You guys have to sign this petition I came up with.

Jill: Petition? What is it for?

Charlie: To start a movie club.

Robbie: Cinema club.

Charlie: Whatever.

Jill: ( Grabbing the clip board) I will definitely sign. Olivia are you going to sign?

Olivia: Sure I will sign however I will not join.

Cut to

INT. Roberts Residence-night

Jill and Kate are at the table eating dinner. A knock at the door. Jill goes to answer it. Jessica and Kirby walk thru the door.

Kate: Hello girls.

Jessica and Kirby: Hello Mrs. Roberts.

Kate: So you guys are really going bowling right not to any parties or anything.

Jill: Mom!

Jessica laughs

Jessica: Don't worry Mrs. Roberts we will have her home by nine.

Kirby: Besides I will be there to keep them out of trouble

Jessica: Are we ready to go?

Jill: I just need to grab my stuff from upstairs. Come with me?

Jill and Jessica head upstairs

Kate: Kirby.

Kirby: Yes Mrs. Roberts.

Kate: Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary with Jill?

Kirby: Well we all noticed that she has been kind of depressed lately and she has been distancing herself from us even me.

Kate: I have noticed that every night she is in her room crying. I was hoping maybe you could tell me why.

Kirby: I will see what I can do.

Jill and Jessica come downstairs

Jill: All right we are all ready to go.

Cut to

INT. Bowling Alley-night

Steve sets up and throws the ball down the alley. He bowls a strike

Steve: Well it looks like you girls lose again. You know what that means?

Jessica: That you get sex tonight?

Steve: There's that but even better you pay for my games. Lets go get something to drink. (Gesturing to Jill and winking at Charlie) Let's go Jill.

Charlie goes and sits next to Kirby

Charlie: You are pretty good at bowling.

Kirby: (Annoyed) Charlie I bowled a lousy sixty five.

Charlie( Scared) What I meant was you look good when I bowl or you bowl.

Kirby looks at him confused

Kirby: Thanks I guess.

Charlie: I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a movie sometime?

Kirby looks at him with a shocked look on his face

Kirby: Charlie you're a nice guy and everything but… I kind of have a crush on somebody else in our group. Brian. But we can still be friends. But I am sure there is another fish in your pond.

Jill, Jessica and Steve comeback carrying drinks. He hands a red bull to Charlie and a coffee to Kirby

Kirby: Thanks.

Charlie: I do not want to play anymore.

Charlie gets up and walks away with Steve realizing what happened running after him.

Jessica: You girls want to bail?

Jill: Yes I am sure the guys will take care of the tab.

Kirby: Jill! That is so mean. Let's at least put a couple more drinks on there before we go

The girls laugh and walk over to the snack bar

Cut to

INT. Reed Residence-night

Kirby is sitting at the computer talking with Jill on her phone

Kirby: Charlie totally asked me out.

Jill: Charlie? How sweet you two would make such a great couple.

Kirby: You think so? Honestly, I told him no.

Jill: Kirby you are so mean how could you say no to a sweet kid like Charlie. Unless.

Kirby: (confused) Unless what?

Jill: Unless you like somebody else in our group.

Kirby: Jill shut up. Your right please do not tell him though.

Jill: Don't worry your secret is safe with me.

Kirby(Sitting up) Now tell me what is up with you.

Jill: What arte you talking about?

Kirby: Jill we are all worried about you. You have not been the same since

Jill: (cutting her off) Since when Kirby? Since Mike died? LISTEN YOU BITCH MIND YOUR OWN GODDAMN BUSINESS!

Kirby: Jill I am sorry your mom asked me to talk to you. She is also worried about you

Jill: My Mother? Well Fuck you! Fuck my mother and Fuck anybody else. I am fine and will be a lot better when you all stop bugging me.

Jill Hangs up the phone on her. She begins crying uncontrollably and goes to her desk and takes out a picture. It is a picture of her brother Mike. She grabs a par of scissors and contemplates cutting her wrists.

Kate: (O.S) Jill are you okay I heard screaming.

Jill: I am fine mother it was just the t.v.

Kate: Okay we are going to bed don't stay up to late and we are right down the hall if you need anything.

Jill: Okay. Night mom.

Jill Goes to the windows and looks outside. You can see tears to start falling from her eyes.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro high Principal's office-day

Robbie is sitting at Principal Clark's desk talking about the cinema club

Principal Clark: Cinema club?

Robbie: Principal Clark it is a gathering we will all get together 3 days a week and watch movies.

Principal Clark: You really think people are going to come and watch movies after school?

Robbie throws the petition on his desk

Robbie: There is a signature of 150 kids. You said I need that many signatures in order for it to be a possibility.

Principal Clark: Why do you have to have the cinema club here can't you just watch movies at somebody's house.

Robbie: Principal Clark there will not be nearly enough room at anybody's house. Besides, wouldn't it be better if we were at the school watching movies then out drugs,and causing damage to the school.

Principal Clark: (Quickly) Where do I sign?

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro Video store -Night

Brian is at the counter ringing up a customer. Charlie and Robbie Walk in.

Robbie: (To Brian) You are looking at the President of the newly created cinema club.

Charlie: Also the Vice President.

Brian: I cannot believe you pulled it off.

Robbie: Believe me I have pulled off bigger and better then this.

Brian: How did was bowling yesterday? Steve told me you left and were pretty upset.

Charlie: Well I finally told Kirby how I feel.

Brian: What did she say?

Robbie: Yea Charles what did she say?

Charlie: You do not want to know.

Robbie: Come on how bad could it be it's not like she said that she likes Brian Or something.

Charlie gives them both a dazed look.

Brian: (Shocked) Kirby likes me?

Charlie: So she says.

Brian: Oh my god. I cannot believe this.

Charlie:(clearly sad) Yes I am kind of surprised myself.

Brian: Do you guys think I should ask her out?

Robbie: Absolutely.

Brian: Charlie, I know how you feel about her would you be okay with that?

Charlie: Sure.

Robbie: Now let's start picking out movies. Tomorrow is our first meeting so we need to show something special.

Charlie: You could never go wrong with a comedy. What about Ferris Buehler's Day Off.

Robbie: No. We need to show something that will give people wanting more. We need to show them history. We need to show them us.

Brian: You must mean Halloween. Michael Myers is my favorite serial killer too.

Charlie: He is not talking about Halloween you idiot.

Brian: What movie is he talking about?

Robbie: Stab. As in the ghost face killings. Sidney Prescott and Dewey Riley and Gail Weathers.

Charlie: (With a worried look on his face) I do not know if that is a good idea. Jill is going to be there. You know how she feels about her cousin Sidney. Besides she is going thru a lot with the loss of her brother Mike.

Robbie: We'll grab Stab and Halloween and if she has a problem with watching Stab then we will put in Halloween.

Charlie: Agreed.

Cut to

INT. Diner-Night

Kirby is sitting at a table anxiously. Seeing somebody she was expecting she gets up and gives Steve a hug.

Kirby: I know it is late but I really appreciate you meeting me here.

Steve: (Sweaty and exhausted) Well I was on my way home from football practice. You said it was important what's up?

Kirby: I am really worried about Jill.

Steve: (Obviously not surprised) That makes two of us. She has not been the same since you know.

Kirby: Her parents are also worried about her. Her mom asked me to talk to her but she flipped out when I tried.

Steve: I think it is going to take a group effort in order to make her feel better.

Kirby: What do you mean?

Steve: I have an idea.

Cut to

INT. Roberts household- night

Jill is tossing and turning in bed and is having a nightmare.

She becomes all sweaty and start screaming,

Jill: Mike. Mike. Please be okay. Mike Wake up. Mike Please Wake up.

Kate comes running into her daughter's room. She starts shaking her a little but.

Kate: Jill! Jill wake up your having a night mare!

Jill still does not wake up

Jill: Mike. I am sorry Mike. I am so sorry.

Kate shakes her daughter a little more

Kate: Honey wake up. Jill, please wake up!

Jill shoots up suddenly hugging her mom and crying uncontrollably.

Kate: Everything is going to be okay sweetie.

Jill: I had a dream about Mike.

Kate: Do you want to talk about it honey.

Jill: Not with you. I no it will make you sad.

Kate: I love you honey and you can talk to be about anything. I may get mad sometimes but that is because I love you. Your father and I were talking and we want you to start seeing a therapist.

Jill: A therapist? Mom I do not need to see a therapist. I am fine.

Kate: Jill. You are not fine. I am worried about you. Your dad is worried about you. Your friends are worried about you.

Jill: Mom you do not have to worry about me. I do not understand why you cannot just leave me alone.

Kate: Jill I would leave you alone but I am your mother I know you better then you know you. We are just trying to do what's best for you. Now try to get some sleep.

Kate tucks her daughter into bed and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Kate: Goodnight sweetie I'll see you in the morning.

After Kate leaves Jill gets up clearly angry about the exchange. She grabs the lava lamp sitting on her desk and throws it at the wall. She grabs her diary and writes something in it.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High-day

Olivia is sitting at the fountain with Charlie eating there lunch.

Olivia: I heard you asked Kirby out on a date,

Charlie clearly not interested

Olivia: Don't worry Charlie there are plenty of other girls out there.

Charlie: I guess. But I cared about Kirby so much.

Olivia: Who knows maybe you should have done something sooner.

Hey Charlie have you seen Romeo and Juliet?

Charlie: The original version or the Leonard Crapio version.

Olivia Laughs

Olivia: The Leonardo Dicaprio version.

Charlie: No never have seen it.

Olivia: Well I am doing a project about it and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me with it.

Charlie: (Smiles) Sure. I will come to your house right after I get out of cinema club.

Olivia: You know what. I will come to cinema club because I know Jill,Kirby and Jess are going to be there so we could walk home together after if that is okay with you.

Charlie: Sure that is fine with me.

Cut to

High- day

Robbie Kirby and Steve are talking in the hallway.

Steve: Hey have any of you guys seen Jill?

Kirby: She said she wasn't feeling well but don't worry Robbie she said she would be here for your cinema club.

Robbie: Good I am glad. By the way I picked Stab to watch.

Kirby: (Upset) What is wrong with you? You know Jill will be pissed if she sees that playing.

Steve: Yea Robbie if you want to live thru your high school career I would not play that.

Robbie: Fine I will go with Halloween.

Kirby: You can never go wrong with Michael Myers.

Cut to

INT. Psychiatrist lab-day

Jill is sitting in a chair across from Dr. Brown

Dr. Brown: So Jill I hear you have been having nightmares. Would you care to tell me about them.

Jill: I had one nightmare. You would not understand.

Dr. Brown: Try me. I have been in this field for over 25 years.

Jill: I killed my brother. My brother Mike.

Dr. Brown: Is that who you have been having nightmares about?

Jill: Yes. I cannot accept the fact that I am responsible for my brother's death.

Dr. Brown: Now how are you responsible?

Jill: There was a party going on over at my friend Jessica's and my parents wouldn't let me go. Well my father didn't mind me going but my mother was so over protective kid.

Dr. Brown: You did what every teenage kid would do, sneak out.

Jill: Yes. How did you know?

Dr. Brown: I am a dad. Continue.

Jill: Well my mother went berserk when she realized I was missing. She drove right over to Jessica's and found out I was not there. Panicking, she called my dad and my brother and told them to get in their cars and to start looking for me.(Starting to cry) My brother finally found me at the local ice cream Parlor.

Jill Thinks about that night in her head.

Jill Kirby and Olivia are sitting at the table eating ice cream.

Jill: I am so glad you guys talked me into coming out tonight.

Kirby: Yes where were you half the night?

Jill: Since Jessica was so busy with her party guests I hung with Steve.

Olivia: Steve is so cool. Did you know he is going to be starting quarterback of the football team next year.

Jill: So I heard all night.

Kirby: Hey Jill isn't that your brother's car over there.

Jill turns panicking. Locating her brother's car across the street

Mike: You are in so much trouble young lady.

Kirby: It was nice knowing you.

Jill: I will see you guys when I get out of prison in 20 years.

Mike: Come on young lady. Mom and dad are worried sick about you.

Jill: (Screaming) Coming. Bye girls.

Jill begins walking across the street. Coming down the road there is a car speeding. Close up of the driver indicates he is drunk

Mike and Jill realize the car is heading right at Jill at the same time.

Mike: Look Out Jill!

Jill begins running across the street. But there is not enough time. The car is about to Hit Jill when Mike speeds his car in between Jill and the car. He gets hit right by the passenger side.

Kirby and Olivia seeing what happen run across the street to meet Jill.

Jill: Mike! Mike! Please Mike get out of the car!

She goes to the window by Mikes' car and sees his face is all he's dead but not wanting to believe it she tries to get him out of the car.

Olivia and Kirby meet up with Jill

Kirby: Jill let us come in and help.

Olivia: Kirby look!

Kirby turns and starts seeing flames

Kirby: Jill come on it is going to blow!

Olivia: Come on Jill!

Jill: No! I have to help Him! Mike! Mike!

Kirby: We have to drag her.

The two girls both go and Jill. Jill tries to resist but is overpowered by the two girls.

Jill: Let me go! Let me go!

They get to the edge of the street and the two cars blow up.

Jill starts pounding Kirby chest and goes into her arms.

Jill: I should have helped him it's my fault he's dead.

Back to Jill sitting in the psychiatrist's office.

Jill: That is what happen. That is the reason for all my nightmares and all of my depression.

Dr. Brown: Now Jill I can understand why your upset but take that negative energy and use it towards something positive. Nobody blames you but you.

Jill: My parent's do. They do not say it but I can tell.

Dr. Brown: Jill I talked to your parents. They are happy that you survived. They blame themselves. They felt it should have been one of them dying that night. It was there job to protect you and your brother. They are proud that your brother saved you. Make your brother proud. Do some of the things that he would have wanted.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High-day

Brian is walking around the track. Kirby comes and meets up with him.

Brian: Hey Kirbiline.

Kirby: (Amused) Brian. How many times have I told you to just call me Kirby?

Brian: You going to the cinema club meeting today?

Kirby: Yes I heard we will be watching Halloween. It is a classic.

Brian: I heard your date with Charlie didn't go so well the other night. Is what he told me true?

Kirby: Yes it is true. I have had feelings for you for a while.

Brian: (excited) To be honest with you. I have felt the exact same way about you for a while.

Kirby: Really? Why didn't you tell me?

Brian: I was so nervous and I know how Charlie felt about you and I did not want to cause trouble for the crew. So Miss. Kirby Reed. Will you go on a date with me?

Kirby: (happy) No.

Brian looks at her with a puzzled look.

Kirby: Just kidding.

Brian: Yes I will give you the plans during cinema club.

Kirby( Giving Brian a hug) Sounds good bye.

Brian gives a thumbs up to Steve who is looking on with binoculars. Steve puts a smile on his face.

Steve's phone rings

Steve: Hey Jill.

Jill: Hey Steve. Tell Robbie I am sorry but I will not be able to be at cinema club today. My mother does not want me to infect the other kids with germs.

Steve: (Surprised) Okay. Do you want one of us to come by and keep you company?

Jill: No I will be okay.

Steve: Okay. I will see you tomorrow.

Jill: Definitely bye. And Steve.

Steve: Yes?

Jill: I love you.

Steve: I love you too Jill.

They each hang up there phones.

Jill sits down in her chair and begins dialing another number.

Kate: Hey sweetie.

Jill: Hey mom. I decided to go to the cinema club after all. Can you pick me up at 5.

Kate: Sure thing honey bye.

Jill: Bye.

Jill throws her phone on the bed. She writes a note and goes to the bathroom and into the medicine cabinet. She grabs a glass of water and goes back into her room with bottles of medicine. She start taking out pills and beings swallowing them furiously.

Jill: GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!

Jill gets into beds and falls asleep.

Next time on Scream.

The crew looks frantically for Jill.

Jenny Randall debuts and gets into it with Kirby.

Sidney returns to Woodsboro.


	4. Read before going further

Thanks everybody for the reviews of the Scream TV series. A couple people believe that the story is going to fast and is a bit unrealistic. So to the respect of those people I am going to go back and completely change the last half of the first season. So if you guys can bear with me for the first 6 or 7 episodes of it I would really appreciate it.

There will also be two new important characters.

Alicia Digiacinto. She is like a Robbie and Charlie and loves movies. Her and Robbie get along really well. As you will learn more through out the season Alicia hates Jill.

Brad Smith. Brad has a huge crush on Jill. He hopes that they can be together.

The first season will be 15 episodes long. I will try to update every other day. Thanks so much for reading it. Episode 2 will be up shortly.


	5. Before it's to late

Narrator: Last time on Woodsboro High. Many, of the Crew kids started High School.

Some of them were excited about the new experience.

Charlie: High school, is going to be awesome.

Narrator: At least one person is not nearly as happy.

Kate: Good morning my baby girl are you excited for your big day?

Jill: Yes, the first day of my new prison sentence.

Narrator: Robbie has a plan to start a new club.

Robbie: I am going to start a movie club.

Narrator: Steve tries to help Jill through her rough patch.

Jill: (Giving Steve a hug) I love talking to you. You know how to make me feel better.

Steve: Let's go before we get in trouble for being late.

Narrator: Robbie gets the Cinema club to be official.

Robbie: It is a gathering we will all get together 3 days a week and watch movies.

Narrator: Brian and Kirby reveal their feelings for each other.

Kirby: Yes it is true. I have had feelings for you for a while.

Brian: (excited) To be honest with you. I have felt the exact same way about you,

Narrator: Steve and Kirby worry about their best friend.

Kirby: I am really worried about Jill.

Steve: (Obviously not surprised) That makes two of us. She has not been the same since you know.

Narrator: Jill reveals why she's upset and is forced to see a therapist.

Jill: I killed my brother, my brother Mike.

Narrator: Because she feels responsible Jill takes drastic action.

Jill throws her phone on the bed. She writes a note and goes to the bathroom and into the medicine cabinet. She grabs a glass of water and goes back into her room with bottles of medicine. She start taking out pills and beings swallowing them furiously

Narrator: Tune in for this episode of Scream to find out what happens next.

Fade in

INT. Woodsboro High classroom-day

Charlie and Robbie stand at the front of the table addressing the cinema club. There is about 25 people that include Steve, Brian, Kirby ,Jessica and Olivia.

Kirby: (whispering to Steve) Where is Jill? She said she was going to here.

Steve: She called me and told me that she is sick and was not allowed to come.

Kirby: That stinks. Robbie and Charlie are going to be upset.

Steve: (laughs) No there not. You'll see.

Charlie: Welcome to the cinema club.

Robbie: It is because each and every one of you that we are able to gather here today.

Robbie: In case any of you do not know me, I am Robbie Mercer.(Pointing to Charlie) This is my friend Charlie Walker. To start the cinema club off on a high note I figured we should show something special. Something that changed the horror genre forever. We figured we will show you a piece of history about Woodsboro…

Kirby, Jessica, and Olivia: (Shocked) Oh my god!

Charlie: So without further to do, we present the original STAB!

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High-day

Jessica, Steve, Kirby, Brian, Olivia, Charlie and Robbie are standing at the front of the school. Kirby is obviously upset.

Kirby: I cannot believe you pricks did that. Jill is our friend and you know how she feels about those movies. Why would you show something that is about horrible things in her family when she is still upset about her brother.

Robbie: (annoyed) Come on girl give it a rest.

Kirby: (screaming)Give it a rest! What kind of friends are we! Our best friend. The one reason why we are all friends. She is depressed and all alone while we were here watching a movie that ruined her family's life.

Jessica: Kirby is right. I mean, before all of us became close ,we would not hang out with each other unless Jill was around. She is like our leader.

Robbie: We wanted to do something that would get the attention of the cinema club. We had no intentions of watching Stab if Jill was going to be here.

Steve notices something strange and a puzzled look come's over his face.

Steve: (scared) Guys.

They are talking to loud to notice Steve was talking to them

Brian: Kirby, I tried to tell them it was a bad idea, I really did.

Robbie: (angry) Listen you piece of shit! Just because you want to stick it in Kirby does not mean you should change your opinion on anything. Your eyes lit up when we told you about Sidney Prescott being Jill's cousin. Right Charlie?

Charlie does not say anything

Steve: ( Steve still scared out of his mind) Guys. Guys.

They still do not hear him.

Charlie: Robbie, maybe they are right. Jill is like a sister to all of us. We should have never put stab on. Today is Friday, I think later we should all go over to her house tell her that we are sorry and we never should have did it.

Robbie: (Sarcastically) Oh Hey Jill. I just wanted to let you know that…

Steve: (Cutting Robbie off) GUYS! Look!

They all turn and see what Steve is looking at. They turn and see Kate Roberts sitting in her car talking on her phone. She turns to see the kids looking at her. She politely smiles and waves to them. The kids walk over to her car confused.

Kate: Hey guys.

Steve: Hello.

Kirby: Howdy.

Jessica: Hello Mrs. Roberts. How are you?

Olivia: Hello.

Brian Charlie and Robbie: How's it going?

Kate: Not bad. Jill asked me to pick her up. Have you guys seen her?

The group of friends look like there about to be sick.

Steve: She told you to pick her up?

Kate: (starting to get scared) Yes. Why, is something wrong?

Steve: She called me and told me she didn't feel well and said she was not going to come.

Charlie: (putting on his Sherlock Homes voice) Is that all she said?

Steve: Well she also said( realizing) That she loved me. Oh my god. She said it like she was never going to see me again.

Kirby: (freaking out)Are you saying what I think your saying?

Steve: Unfortunately, Kirby, I am.

Kate: (freaked out) What happened? Where's my baby!

Steve: (looking at Kate) Call the police. Tell them that we have a possible suicide.

Kate runs to her car. Steve turns and starts giving people orders.

Steve: (to Robbie and Jess.) Talk to people around school and see if anybody has seen her.

Robbie and Jess: (Running) Got it.

Steve: (to Olivia and Charlie). Check by the stream behind Charlie's house. Right below the big cliff jump. Guys please be careful.

The two go on their way

Steve: (to Kirby and Brian.) Check where our Jill became a different person.

Kirby realizing what Steve meant grabs Brian and they run in the opposite direction of Olivia and Charlie. Steve runs to Kate's car and gets in the front seat.

Steve: To your house.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro police station

Dewey is sitting at his desk talking on the phone.

Dewey: It's been a long time Sidney.

Sidney: I know. I want to come visit so badly but do not want to be a burden. So, what has happened since we last talked?

Dewey: The sheriff retired.

Sidney: Whose your new boss?

Dewey: The mayor.

Sidney: (realizing Dewey is the new Sheriff) Congratulations Dewey.

Dewey: Thanks, Sid it was not easy.

Sidney: Would have been even harder with me around. How's Gail?

Dewey: She's still Gail. She's always asking about you. She want's to write another book.

Sidney: (not surprised) I would like to say that I 'm surprised but I'm not.

Dewey: I cannot believe I am saying this, I wish she would go back to being the reporter.

Sidney starts laughing

Dewey: Hey Sid. I ran into your Aunt Kate the other day.

Sidney becomes serious again.

Sidney: How is she?

Dewey: She is holding up pretty good. She told me Jill is still having problems though.

Sidney: Maybe, I should come to Woodsboro. I am just so busy at the moment. Dewey, I want you to promise that you will call me if something happens with them. We are the only family we each have. I know my aunt and uncle will not call because they do not want to be a burden. My mom was Jill's godmother and my father her godfather. But since they are not around I think I should be involved as much as possible in Jill's life.

Dewey: You got it Sidney.

Sidney: And Dewey.

Dewey: Yea Sid?

Sidney: When I said family I forgot two people. You and Gail.

Dewey: Thanks Sidney.

Sidney: I have to run. Take care Dewey.

Dewey: Bye Sidney.

As Dewey hangs up the phone Hicks comes running in.

Dewey: Yes Hicks?

Hicks: Sheriff we have a report of a possible suicide.

Dewey: (serious) Okay. Send Hoss and Perkins…

Hicks: Sir it is Sidney's baby cousin.

Dewey grabs his hat and runs out the door.

Cut to

EXT. Stream behind Charlie's house

Olivia and Charlie are looking desperately for Jill.

Olivia: (panicking) Jill! Jill!

Charlie: Jill! Jill!

Olivia: Oh my god what if we are too late. I mean how could we let this happen.

Charlie: It's not your fault. Not one of us could have seen this was going to happen.

Olivia: (Sad)That's not true. It is my fault. It was my idea to go somewhere instead of going home from Jessica's. Maybe if I didn't always want to party all the time we all would have gone home. Jill wanted to go home. The only reason she stayed was she did not feel comfortable to walk home alone.

Charlie: Olivia you didn't know. A lot of things could have gone differently that night. What if the guy had not been drinking? What if the guy had been paying attention? What if Jill's brother did not show up for another five minutes?

Olivia: (nearly crying) Charlie what if she does not make it? What if we never find her?

Charlie walks over to her and gives her a hug

Charlie: We'll find her. Once we do and make sure she's okay I am going to come help you like I promised. We need to be positive. Jill is still alive until somebody says otherwise.

Olivia: (touched) Thanks Charlie, I really needed that. Maybe, I was wrong about you.

Charlie: (confused) What do you mean you were wrong about me?

Olivia: (embarrassed) Well to be honest with you, I just thought you were kind of a movie geek. But I am seeing a side of you I have never seen before. By the way, it was pretty cool how you disagreed with Robbie at the school. That was the first time you ever stood up to him.

Charlie: Thanks Olivia. I really appreciate that.

They continue to walk around and look for Jill.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High.

Jessica and Robbie are talking to everybody they know about Jill.

Jessica: (asking random people) Have you guys seen Jill Roberts?

Group: Sorry, none of us have.

Robbie: (screaming to all the people on the football field) Have any of you seen Jill?

Football players: No sorry. Have you seen Steve?

Robbie runs away without answering

Jessica: (in tears) Robbie, I have asked just about everybody and nobody has seen her.

Robbie: We'll find her.

Jessica: I never should have had that party. When Steve told me she was not coming I new something was wrong.

Robbie puts his hands over his face to show that he is about to cry.

Robbie: Unfortunately Jessica I was actually kind of excited about Jill not coming to th meeting today because then I was able to show Stab. I was wrong. I have been friends with Jill longer then I have been friend's with Charlie. To believe, I would have picked a movie over a friend is shocking. So if something happens to Jill it's my fault.

Jessica goes over and hugs him.

Jessica: Listen we'll find her. Right now we cannot do anything about the past. We're going to find her and tell her how we really feel.

Brad Strinkey a 16 year old who secretly has a crush on Jill walks up to them.

Brad: Hey guys.

Jessica: Sorry, Brad now is not a good time, we are looking for Jill.

Brad: That's what I was hear to tell you guys. I noticed her face book status and I called the police and I was hear to tell you guys.

Robbie: Her face book status?

Brad walks over to them and gives them his phone.

Jessica: Goodbye Cruel World? Oh my god Steve was right.

Cut to

Ext. Ice cream parlor.

Brian and Kirby are looking anywhere around the parlor for Jill.

Kirby: She's not here. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

Brian: (confused) A good thing or a bad thing?

Kirby: Well I would feel better if I knew where she was. This is all my fault.

Brian: How so?

Kirby: Jill was not aloud to go the night of Jessica's party. It was my idea for her to sneak out. I was the one who spotted her brother. Had I kept my mouth shut and let them deal with it themselves they both might be safe.

Brian: Kirby… Your Jill's only friend right now. You were the only one who stood up to Robbie and said that he was wrong for showing Stab. Yes, we agreed with you but none of us were going to say anything. We will find Jill, make sure she is okay and tell her that we are sorry, then we are going to go out and do something the eight of us can do together.

Kirby: Okay let's find her.

Kirby: Hopefully the others have found her by now.

Cut to

EXT. Robert's house

Kate and Steve pull up to the Robert's house. Dewey gets there right after they do. They all get out and run into the house.

Kate: (Yelling) Jill! Jill! Please Jill!

Dewey: Everyone spread around and look.

Steve runs to Jill's room and notices the door is locked.

Steve: (trying to break down the door) Dewey.

Dewey and Kate run over and Dewey breaks down the door.

They run in to find an unconscious Jill.

Kate: (thinking Jill is dead) No! NO! JILL!

Steve and Dewey go over and check on Jill. They notice she is still alive.

Dewey: She's alive, barely, but we have to get her to the hospital.

Kate: I'll call 911.

Steve: No. We have to bring her.

Dewey: (grabbing Jill) Steve's right. The ambulance will never get here in time.

They run out the door and Kate and Steve get in the back of Dewey's car with Dewey driving.

Dewey: Hicks! This is Dewey call Woodsboro hospital tell them we have a 14 year old teen who will need her stomach pumped right when we get to the hospital.

Hicks O.S.: You got it sheriff.

With in 5 minutes they arrive at the hospital.

Dewey comes running in carrying Jill with Steve and Kate close behind.

The doctors grab Jill from Dewey and place her on the stretcher. The nurses and doctors take Jill into the emergency room with a nurse stopping Kate Steve and Dewey from going in.

Kate: (upset that they won't let her in) I'm her mother I need to be in there.

Nurse: I'm sorry miss the doctor told me no. They are going to have to do some stuff that will not be pretty and you do not want to see your daughter like that. I suggest you sit in the waiting room and wait for the doctor.

Kate walks over to the waiting room chair and takes a seat next to Steve. She begins crying furiously. Dewey walks over.

Kate: (crying) I never should have made her see that therapist. I should have gotten her that phone.

Steve: (trying to comfort her) Mrs. Roberts, you had no way of knowing. I should have realized what she was on planning on doing. She practically told me what she was going to do when she talked to me. It's like she was asking me to come help her.

Dewey remembers his promise to Sid.

Dewey: I will be right back.

Dewey walks outside and quickly dials his phone.

Dewey: Sid it's Dewey. I think you need to come to Woodsboro.

Fade in

INT. Woodsboro Hospital.

Steve, Robbie, Charlie, Brian, Kirby, Olivia, Jess and Jill's parents all wait anxiously in the waiting room. The doctor comes out and they all get up and walk up to him.

Dr. Brennan: (to Kate and Dave) Your daughter is in critical condition. You got her here just in time. I am afraid to have to tell you she is in a coma.

Kate collapses on the floor crying heavily. Dave tries to comfort her.

Dr: Brennan: The next 24 hours will be pretty critical. I will keep you updated as much as possible.

Dave: (while comforting Kate) Thank you doctor.

Brian: Guys it's 10 pm and it's a school night. I cannot sit here and wait around all day. I am going to head on home. My mother is outside waiting. Does anybody else want a ride?

All but Steve Jess and Kirby go along with Brian.

For about an hour they all stare sit in silence. Finally Steve starts conversation.

Steve: It seems like one giant nightmare.

Kirby: Tell me about it. Jill was the last person I would ever expect she was so happy until….

Jessica: Guys, It's getting late. I think we should head out.

Kirby: Yes, my mother will shoot me.(To Steve) Your football coach will shoot you.

Dave: Kids, I am going to head home and get some stuff I would love to give you guys a ride.

Cut to

Ext. Woodsboro Hosptial.

Dave, Steve, Kirby and Jessica all get into Dave SUV with Steve sitting up front. They begin driving home.

Dave: I guess I will drop Jessica off first since Steve and Kirby live by each other.

Jessica: (remembering) My parent's are out of town. I am actually staying with Steve.

Steve: With everything that was going on I forgot.

Dave: Kids, I want to thank you for being such good friends. My wife told me about how you all went and looked for Jill when everybody was worried about her and I really appreciate that.

Steve: Jill's our friend. I would do just about anything for my friend's unless they turn into some psychopath or something.

In a tense moment the four actually start to laugh.

Dave: Okay here we are. Right in front of Steve's and Kirby's houses.

Kirby Jessica and Steve: Thanks.

Dave: You are very welcome. Will I see you guys at the hospital tomorrow?

Kirby: Yes but not all at once. Brian and I will be there 4 to 6. Charlie, Robbie and Olivia will be there 6 to 8. Steve and Jessica will be there at 8 to 10.

Dave: Okay I will se you all then.

Kirby: Mr. Roberts.

Dave: Yes, Kirby?

Kirby: Jill was not just a friend to me. She is like my sister.

Tears fall from Dave's face as he drives away.

Steve: Kirby. Want to come in side and hang with us for a little while.

Kirby: No, I'm really tired. Besides, I'm sure you two want your alone time.

Steve: (smiling) You are so right.

Cut to

INT. Steve House

Jessica and Steve are on top of Steve's bed making out.

Steve: Are you ready?

Jessica: For Bed?

Steve: (laughing) No!

Jessica: Sex? I told you that we are too young for sex.

Steve: I was talking about 500 rummy. Remember, we always play 500 rummy.

Jessica: Let's play a prank on the others. Let's tell them we really did have sex.

Cut to

INT. Kirby's house

Kirby is in her room talking on her phone.

Kirby: I think Jess and Steve are finally going to do it tonight.

Brian: What?

Kirby: Well on our way home she came up with some bogus story about how her parents are out of town.

Brian: Wicked. Kirby I was thinking about us. How about tomorrow? It's a Friday night we could go out right after we leave the hospital.

Kirby: (having second thoughts) I don't know ifI can go thru this right now Brian.

Brian: Come on Kirby. I'm sure if Jill were awake she would tell you to come.

Kirby: (sad) She's not awake. Why should I go out on a date if my best friend cannot even wake up?

Brian: Jill made that decision. A part of her wanted to go thru with it and part of her didn't. If she did want to go through with it she wouldn't have called anybody. If she didn't want to go through with it she would have called you.

Kirby: What do you mean?

Brian: Kirby. There's a reason why Jill did not call you. She couldn't imagine doing it after talking to you. She cared about you so much that she called Steve instead of you.

Kirby: I guess your right. The rest of the crew will be at the hospital too. Fine we can go out on that date.

Brian: Yes!

Kirby: But if we here anything on Jill. We leave right then and there. Okay?

Brian: Got it.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High

Steve: Robbie, Brian and Charlie are sitting at the fountain.

Steve: So for the first time last night Jessica and I did it.

Robbie: You must have enjoyed every minute of it.

Steve: Honestly I didn't really enjoy it that much.

Shocked faces come over Robbie Charlie and Brian's faces.

Brian: So you basically forced the girl to have sex with you and you ended up not even enjoying it?

Steve: I guess I am just not feeling it with Jessica right now.

Robbie: What does that mean?

Charlie: (surprised) It means he is not in love with Jessica anymore.

Brian: It also means he like's somebody else.

Steve: That is not true.

Brian: Come on you and I both know it.

Steve: (Jokingly) Okay your right. I have feelings for Kirby.

Brian: Dude that's not even funny.

Steve: By the way she told Jessica who in turn told me that you guys were finally going out tonight. So what are the big plans for tonight?

Brian: We are going to dinner and a movie.

Charlie and Robbie: What movie?

Brian: Resident evil Extinction.

Steve: Well have a good time. I have to get to class I'll catch you guys later.

As Steve walks away he realizes Brian might be right about what he said about not liking Jessica anymore.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High

Jessica and Olivia and Kirby are walking down the hallway. Jessica is very happy.

Olivia: Somebody is having a really good day today.

Kirby: Well her and Steve did it for the first time last night.

Olivia: (shocked) Really? Was it good?

Jessica: It was terrible.

She says it a little to loud that people look at her and give her weird faces.

Jessica: I had my doubts but I am really unhappy I did it.

Olivia: I am quite surprised.

Jessica: Steve is not very good at it. I think.

Olivia: I am surprised you had sex before me.

Kirby: You really think very highly of yourself.

Olivia: Well I am the pretty one.

Jessica and Kirby both laugh.

Olivia: (to Kirby) You're the smart one. (To Jessica) You're the athletic one. (To both Jessica and Kirby) Jill's the popular one and I'm the pretty one.

Jessica: You sure your not the cuckoo one?

Kirby: Hey be nice.

Jessica: Are you defending her?

Kirby: She did call me the smart one.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro high- classroom

Kirby heads into her math class. Looking at the seat next to her noticing it's empty.

Kirby: I wish you were here Jill.

Somebody comes up and sits next to Kirby. It's Brad.

Brad: Hey Kirby.

Kirby: (trying to be polite) Hello Brad.

Brad: I was wondering how Jill is.

Kirby: (sad) I wish I could say good. She's in really bad shape. I went in and held her hand for a couple minutes. I had to leave because I couldn't see her like that.

Brad: How are you doing? I know you two were really close.

Kirby: We still are.

Brad: I know this is a bad time. But do you think that if she wakes up she'd go on a date with me?

Kirby. WHEN, she wakes up you can ask her yourself.

Jenny Randall comes up and clearly Kirby is not happy by this.

Jenny: (to Kirby) You know I new Jill was stupid. I didn't think she was this stupid.

Brad: Jenny come on.

Kirby: It's okay Brad. You know what Jenny? At least Jill has feelings. She did this because she felt it was her fault for what happened to her brother. She actually felt guilty about something, unlike some people.

Jenny: Oh. Her brother was a drunk. The only people who suffered over his death are liquor stores and you.

Kirby: (Screaming) JENNY YOU BETTER GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I BEAT THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU!

Jenny: (sarcastically) Sorry Kirby. I forgot. You had feelings for him. You know you should start hating everybody. Everybody you like gets hurt. Jill. Jill's brother. Your dad.

Hearing this makes Kirby flip out. She jumps out of her seat and quickly attacks Jenny. Brian tries to hold her back but she head butts him. She continues going at Jenny until the teacher Mr. Schwartz comes in and pulls her off.

Mr. Schwartz: (yelling) KIRBY! KIRBY STOP!

Kirby realizing what she done looks down at Jenny and then at Brad and then at the teacher. They and all the classmates look at her shocked.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High - principal's Office

Principal Clark: (shocked) Kirby Reed? I do not even have a disciplinary file on you from middle school. Did you not get in trouble a lot?

Kirby: Principal Clark. Never. I am sorry but she deserved it. She was saying those horrible things about Jill, my best friend. Whether or not you like or hate somebody, calling them dumb when they are fighting for their life is wrong. If it was somebody I liked or didn't like I would have done the same thing.

Principal Clark: Kirby. There were twenty other people. Not one of those people heard her say anything. They just saw you punching and kicking Jenny Randall and head butt Brad Smith.

Kirby: (shocked) Principal Clark. I would not lie. Ask Brad. He was right there next to us.

Principal Clark. Unfortunately I cannot do that because Brad may have a concussion from your head butt. Unfortunately I have to call the cops because Brad may have a concussion. Giving somebody a concussion is assault.

Kirby: The cops? You got to be kidding me.

Principal Clark: Would you rather I call your mother?

Kirby thinks for a second and then let's out a defeated sigh.

Kirby: Okay, call the cops.

Kirby sits in the office for twenty minutes. Before finally Dewey arrives.

Dewey: Kirby. You are the last person I would expect to be picking up from school.

Kirby: I got to be honest with you Dewey. For what I'm in trouble for I would do it again any day.

Dewey: Well I'll go sign you out. You wait here.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High

Dewey and Kirby are walking down the hallway. Dewey keeps a close eye on her. They stop at the nurses office. Kirby turns Dewey.

Kirby: Can I please go in and apologize?

Dewey: (impressed) I think that'd be great. Not to long we have a meeting with your mother.

Kirby: (scared) Wouldn't want to miss that.

Kirby walks into the nurse's office and walks over to where Jenny and Brad are sitting.

Kirby: (sincere) I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

Jenny: (angry) Well. You….

Kirby: (cutting her off) Not to you. To Brad. (to Brad) Sorry for head butting you.

Brad: That's okay. Sorry that you got in trouble.

Kirby: It's okay. It's my own fault. By the way if Jill ever goes to fight someone never try to stop her because you'd get worse then a head butt.

Brad: I'll keep that in mind.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro Airport.

Dewey is sitting in his squad car waiting outside the airport. Kirby sits in the back listening to her Ipod. Dewey sees who he is waiting for and gets out to greet them. Kirby turns to see Sidney. Kirby's face drops. Dewey and Sidney get in the car. Sidney notices Kirby. Dewey starts driving.

Sidney: (to Kirby) Hello. Im' Sidney. What's your name?

Kirby doesn't respond still in shock.

Dewey: That's Kirby. We have to take her home.

Kirby wakes up and realizes what's going on. A few minutes go by and Kirby finally speaks.

Kirby: Sidney? Sidney Prescott?

Sidney: That's me.

Kirby: That's so sweet your hear to see Jill. That is why you're here right?

Sidney: That's exactly why I'm here. You know Jill?

Kirby: Jill is one of my best friends. She's more then a friend she's like my sister. There's a group of us. 8 of us. 4 boys 4 girls.

Sidney: (remembering her own group) How cool. Are you going to be at the hospital later?

Kirby: I have to convince my mom. I am sort of grounded. I hit one of my classmates.

Sidney: (surpised) That's kind of surprising. You seem like a nice girl.

Kirby: The bitch totally deserved it.

Dewey: Kirby. We're here.

Dewey pulls into the Reed drive way. Mrs. Meghan Reed is already outside waiting. Clearly upset.

Kirby gets out along with Dewey while Sidney wait's in the car.

Dewey: I take it you heard?

Meghan: I heard all right. (to Kirby) What do you have to say for yourself young lady?

Kirby: That she deserved it. And I'd do it again.

Meghan: (clearly disappointed) Go to your room. I'll be up there in a minute.

Kirby defeated does at she's told.

Meghan: Thank you Sheriff.

Dewey: No problem take care.

They shake hands and Dewey gets back in the car.

Dewey: They all go a little mad sometimes.

Dewey pulls out of the drive way and they head to the hospital.

Next time on Scream.

Kirby and Brian go on there date.

Charlie and Olivia study together.

Robbie meets his girl counterpart.

Sidney visits Jill.


	6. A Day to Remember

Narrator: Last time on Scream. The Crew got Suspicious when Jill didn't show up. But her mother did.

Kate: Not bad. Jill asked me to pick her up. Have you guys seen her?

Narrator: Steve quickly realized what was going on.

Steve: (looking at Kate) Call the police. Tell them that we have a possible suicide.

Narrator: While the crew looks for Jill. They each blame themselves.

Olivia: (Sad)That's not true. It is my fault. It was my idea to go somewhere instead of going home from Jessica's. Maybe if I didn't always want to party all the time we all would have gone home. Jill wanted to go home. The only reason she stayed was she did not feel comfortable to walk home alone.

Kirby: Jill was not aloud to go the night of Jessica's party. It was my idea for her to sneak out. Then I was the one who spotted her brother. Had I kept my mouth shut and let them deal with it themselves they both might be safe.

Narrator: An upset Kirby gets angry with Jenny Randall.

Jenny: (sarcastically) Sorry Kirby. I forgot. You had feelings for him. You know you should start hating everbody. Everybody you like gets hurt. Jill. Jill's brother. Your dad.

Hearing this makes Kirby flip out. She jumps out of her seat and quickly attacks Jenny. Brian tries to hold her back but she head butts him. She continues going at Jenny until the teacher Mr. Schwartz comes in and pulls her off.

Narrator: She pays a costly price.

Principal Clark. Unfortunately I have to call the cops.

Narrator: Sidney returns.

Dewey is sitting in his squad car waiting outside the airport. Kirby sits in the back listening to her Ipod. Dewey sees who he is waiting for and gets out to greet them. Kirby turns to see Sidney. Kirby's face drops. Dewey and Sidney get in the car. Sidney notices Kirby. Dewey starts driving.

Narrator: See what happens next on Scream.

Fade in

INT. Reed Household.

Kirby is sitting on her bed. She hears her mom downstairs pacing back and forth. Hearing her walk upstairs Kirby jumps on the bed and pretends to be talking on her cell phone.

Kirby: (to nobody on her phone) I have the best, forgiving and loving mother in the whole wide world.

Kirby's mom totally does not by buy it.

Meghan: Honey your not getting off that easy.

Kirby sighs but looks back at her mother.

Meghan: You started hitting a girl and head butted one of your classmates?

Kirby: (angry) Mom! You have to believe me. This girl was making my life a living hell. She is a bully. She said some mean hurtful things.

Meghan: Sweetie what have I told you?

Kirby: Many things mom. But…

Meghan: (interrupting her) Sticks or stones.

Kirby: I understand mom but I have been going thru a lot of things..

Meghan: What did Jenny say?

Kirby: She said that Jill is an idiot. (begins going to tears) And that I should start hating everybody because of what happened to Jill,Jill's brother and dad.

Kirby breaks down completely and her mother hugs her tightly.

Meghan: Honey listen to me.

Kirby stops crying for a second.

Meghan: None of that was your fault. Someone immature like Jenny Randall isn't worth screwing up your own life. You have been suspended from school for three days. That is three days you have to think about what we talked about today. If Jenny continues bothering you hit her with your words and not your fists. If there's one thing you got from your father it's that mouth.

Kirby starts to laugh and her mother kisses her forehead.

Kirby: (realizing) Well. I got the talk. I'm ready for my punishment.

Meghan: Your grounded for two weeks. You can go visit Jill and you can go on your date with Brian tonight. But after that it's two weeks of home unless it's going to visit Jill.

Kirby: (defeated) Fine.

Meghan: Did I ever tell you how much I love you?

Kirby: Everyday.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro Hospital

Jill is sitting bed with machines attached to her. Her mom and dad sit next to her as her mother holds her hand. A knock at the door. And Sidney walks into the room.

Kate: (shocked) Sidney! Oh my god. How are you? What are you doing here?

Sidney stays silent for a second and walks over and gives Kate a hug.

Sidney: Dewey called me. He told me what happened.

Dave: Why did he call you? We know how much you hate this place. We didn't want you to put through more. That's why we didn't call you.

Sidney: You guys are my only family. I asked Dewey to call me if there was ever an issue. I love you guys and Jill. I'm here to do anything I can.

Sidney looks down at Jill. Then walks over and gives her little cousin a kiss on the head.

Sidney: How's she doing?

Kate: They think's she going to make it. It was really bad at the beginning.

Dave: The doctor said that Dewey and Kate got her here just in time to save her life.

Sidney looks at Jill just in complete shock.

Dave: (whispering to his wife) I think we should give her some time alone.

Kate: I think your right. Let's go get some lunch.

Kate: (to Sidney) We are going to step out for a few minutes. Will you be alright here by yourself?

Sidney: Sure. I'd love to spend some time alone with her.

Kate: Okay. We'll be back in a little while. Bye.

Sidney: Bye.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High

Robbie and Charlie are addressing the cinema club. Among those that are present are Steve and Olivia and Brad.

Robbie: Okay classmates. Today we have something really special.

Charlie: One of the classics. By far one of the better sequels out there. George Lucas created the Empire Strikes Back.

Robbie: Actually Charlie.

The door opens and slams shut. Everybody turns and sees somebody they do not know.

Girl: Actually the Empire Strikes Back isn't a sequel at all. George Lucas always planned three movies way before he did the first one.

Charlie and Robbie are in shock as is Steve.

Robbie: She's right Charlie. She got you on that one.

Charlie: (upset) Oh yea. Are you a movie fanatic?

Girl: The biggest I have ever seen.

Robbie: Okay let's test her.

Girl: Try me.

Robbie: Okay. A movie series based on Sidney…

Girl: (before Robbie even finishes) Stab.

Charlie: This movie is about a guy who spends 10 years at war then another 10 trying to get home.

Girl: The odyssey.

Charlie gasps.

Robbie: Okay I got a tough one. In Godzilla the movie. Why didn't they go after him.

Girl: Because they were going after the eggs so that there wasn't 20 Godzillas.

Robbie: (impressed) Correct. What is your name.

Girl: Alicia. Alicia Digiacinto.

Robbie: Well hello Alicia Digiacinto. Are you new here I have never seen you before?

Alicia: It's my first day. I was heading to find the guidance counselor when I heard your friend make the mistake.

Robbie: Well I'll help you. Then you can comeback and watch the movie with the cinema club.

Alicia: Sounds good.

Robbie and Alicia leave.

Olivia: I think that Robbie has found his other half.

Steve: I know that other Robbie is very pretty. I think it'd be great if he got that.

Olivia: You're a pervert.

Cut to

INT. Reed House hold.

Kirby and Jessica are sitting on her Kirby's bed. Jessica is helping Kirby get ready for her date with Brian.

Jessica: (laughing) I heard you got in a few good punches. I hope she learned her lesson.

Kirby: I haven't felt that good in a long time. Unfortunately, mom did not think it was very funny. I'm grounded for two weeks.

Jessica: You sneaking out tonight?

Kirby: No. She said I can go on my date with Brian and visit Jill in the hospital. But that's it. I cannot even go to the cinema club.

Jessica: That stinks. Well let's get you all ready for Brian tonight.

Kirby: Okay, but we only got a little bit of time because I have to go visit Jill at 4.

Jessica: Honey. I am the mother of make overs. Now let's get you ready.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro Hospital.

Sidney is still visiting Jill. Dave and Kate have returned from their lunch.

Sidney: What's the latest?

Kate: Still the same. She could wake up at anytime. I cannot wait until she does.

Sidney: What's the plan when she does wake up?

Kate: We were thinking about her taking her away for a month.

Dave: I think it would be good for her.

Sidney: She can come stay with me.

Dave: We wouldn't want to put that burden on you.

Sidney: Well to be honest. I think it would be good for all of us.

Dave: (to Kate) What do you think Kate?

Kate: I think it would be good for Jill. Sidney's been through so much. She's strong. Jill can learn a lot from her.

Dave: We'll talk about this more later. How would you like to come for dinner?

Sidney: Id love too.

Kate: We can go right after here.

Sidney: I wouldn't want to leave Jill alone.

Kate: We don't have to worry about that.

Kirby and Brian walk in.

Kirby: Hey. How's our girl doing.

Kate: She's getting much better. The doctor expects her to come out of her coma at anytime.

Brian: That's great. This is taking it's toll an all of us. (to Sidney) Hello I'm Brian.

Sidney: Sidney. It's nice seeing you again Kirby. It's nice to meet you Brian.

Kate: We are going to head home for dinner. Keep an eye on my baby..

Kate gives Jill a kiss on the head.

Kate: Goodnight sweetie.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro hospital

Brian and Kirby were sitting at the table playing cards. Brian gets up and walks out of the room and goes to the bathroom. Kirby walks over to Jill.

Kirby: Tonight's the big night with Brian. We are going to dinner and a movie. You would have loved math class today. Brad was looking for you. I also gave Jenny Randall the beating of a lifetime. Jill I am sorry. When my father passed you were by my side every second. I barely even looked at you when your brother passed. When I comeback tomorrow I want to tell you all about it.

Cut to

INT. Morris household.

Olivia and Charlie are sitting at the table studying. Olivia is concentrating on her books while Charlie is concentrating on Olivia.

Olivia: What did you think of the movie?

Charlie: Well they messed up on it a lot.

Olivia: How so?

Charlie: Well first off they made it look like Tybalt murdered Mercutio. In the real version they fight a fair duel that Tybalt wins fairly.

Olivia: Well that is no big deal.

Charlie: Also, they made the Prince black while they made Paris white.

Olivia: What does that have to do with anything?

Charlie: They are suppose to be related.

Olivia: Anything else?

Charlie: They completely messed up the ending. Paris and Romeo are suppose to have their duel for Juliet.

Olivia: Alright so the movie completely blowed.

Charlie: Out of all the movies to give you a project on, why did the teacher pick Romeo and Juliet?

Olivia: She said she wants us to get a feel of William Shakespeare.

Charlie: What exactly do you have to do?

Olivia: Compare what differences the book had compared to the movie.

Charlie: That should be relatively easy. I can catch anything when it comes to movies.

Olivia: I know that's why I asked you to help. By the way. There is something I wanted to tell you.

Charlie: Shoot.

Olivia: Sorry about some of the things I say to you. I do not mean to call you movie geek and stuff. I really do like you Charlie. I think you're a nice and good hearted person.

Charlie: (smiles) You really want an A on this project. Don't you?

Cut to

EXT. Lake right outside of Woodsboro.

Dewey, Hicks, Perkins, Hoss and Detective Digiacinto. They look down at a three body bags.

Dewey: Who could do such a thing?

Hicks: Sir in my 4 years on the force I have never seen something like this.

Dewey: I haven't seen anything like this in a long time.

Digiacinto: My first case. Wish I could say I was excited. I will find who did this.

Dewey: Okay what do we know?

Hoss: We know that they left have been missing for two months.

Dewey: Do they have anything valuable on them?

Perkins: Negative. However they were last heard going river rafting. They could of not even brought anything valuable with them.

Dewey: Okay. Hoss and Perkins. You guys go and check the house. See if there is anything out of the ordinary.

Perkins: Got it.

Dewey: Digiacinto. You find out what you can about their trip and see if you could find there last whereabouts.

Digiacinto: You got it boss.

Dewey: Hicks.

Hicks: Yes sir?

Dewey: Take me home.

Cut to

INT. Movie Theater.

Kirby and Brian are sitting in their seats watching the movie.

Brian: So are you a big fan of the Resident evil movies?

Kirby: (excited) Are you kidding me. I am a big time Ali Larter fan.

Brian: But she is only in this move. What about the other two movies?

Kirby: I like zombie movies. I am a big fan of almost all horror movies.

And when I say Horror movies. I mean horror movies. Not dark comedy.

Brian: I am more of a comedy guy. That's okay I still love you.

Kirby: That makes me feel better.

Suddenly somebody comes up behind them it's Robbie. He does not realize it's Kirby and Brian.

Robbie: (angry) Excuse me my girl and I are watching the movie you think you two could be quiet?

Kirby: (serious) Well excuse me. Why don't you get back to your seat and mind your OWN GODDAMN BUSINESS!

She turns and sees Robbie.

Robbie: Kirbz?

Kirby: Robbie?

Brian: Robbie what are you doing here?

Robbie: I met this new girl today. Her names Alicia. I brought her to the movies.

Robbie turns and points and Kirby and Alicia meet eyes.

Kirby: She's that new girl. Just have to be careful her dad's a cop.

Robbie: How did you know?

Kirby: I heard Dewey say something about it in the car.

Brian: I have an idea why don't you guys come and sit with us.

Robbie: Are you sure? You guys are on a date?

Kirby: That's okay. So are you two. Bring her over here.

Robbie goes and talks to Alicia. After about 2 minutes they both get up and walk over and

sit with Brian and Kirby.

Cut to

INT. Roberts household.

Sidney,Dave and Kate are sitting at the table eating dinner.

Sidney: Thanks again for inviting me over to dinner.

Dave: You are very welcome. You're a member of this family. The door is always open.

Sidney: Thanks. Okay so the plan is this.

Kate: Jill comes to stay with you for four weeks. Give her a chance to calm down and take her mind off everything that's happened.

Dave: I talked to all her teachers and they gave me everything that she will need for the month she's gone.

Kate: We will be there friday October 29th to pick her up.

Dave: Actually Kate and I will not be picking her up.

Sidney: You won't?

Kate: We won't?

Dave: I just talked to Steve. Him and Kirby are going to pick her up.

Kate: Are you sure that's a good idea?

Dave: Look. She thinks we don't trust her. If we don't pick her up and let her friends go get her then she'll think that we do trust her. Besides. Jill tells Steve everything. It will give her a chance to come out completely on him..

Sidney: I agree.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro hospital.

Jessica and Steve are sitting next to Jill.

Steve: The doctor says she could come out at any time.

Jessica: (kind of out of it) That's great.

Steve: Is something on your mind? Your kind of out of it today?

Jessica: Do you still love me?

Steve: ( shocked) You're my girlfriend. I love you with all my heart. I love all my friends.

Jessica: I don't know. It just seems like you and Jill have a connection.

Steve: You think I like Jill?

Jessica: Do you? If you do it's okay.

Steve: No. I love you. Even if I did love Jill she does not love me back.

Suddenly Jill;s machine starts beeping and Doctors come running in.

Steve: (scared) What's happening?

Nurse: We need you two to leave.

Jessica: (crying) JILL! JILL!

The nurses push Jessica and Steve.

Suddenly Jill's heart monitor goes flat line. All that could be heard are the sounds of the machine trying to bring her back.

Steve on his cell phone.

Kirby taking out her cell phone. Answering it and running out the door.

Olivia and Charlie at the table studying. Olivia answers her phone and runs out the door.

Kate, Dave and Sidney cleaning the dishes. Dave answering the phone with a face of fear.

To be continued.

/pages/Scream-Fanfiction-Fanpage/189516767780943


	7. Not Goodbye See you Later

Fade in.

INT. -Woodsboro Hospital

Sidney, Kate,Dave,Kirby,Steve,Jessica,Brian,Olivia,Charlie,Robbie and Alicia all sitting in the hospital waiting room looking nervous.

Jessica: (screaming) She was just laying there just like she had been.

Kirby comes over and hugs Jessica.

Kirby: Shell be okay Jess. We just have to be strong.

The doctor walks over and talks to Dave and Kate.

Doctor: She's alive. She is going to be okay and she's awake. She is a little out of it but she is awake.

Everybody is excited over the news.

Kate: Can we go in and see her?

Doctor: You can go in for a couple minutes. Everyone else could come and visit tomorrow because it's so late.

Cut to

Int. Jill's bedroom

Jill is sitting her hospital bed. She looks kind of confused as to what is going on. Kate walks in with Sidney. Kate hugs her daughter.

Kate: (excited) Oh. Jill!

Jill: (still kind of out of it)Mom? What happened.

Kate: Baby. We almost lost you..

Jill sits up and notices Sidney.

Sidney: Hey! Baby cousin.

Jill: Sidney? What are you doing here?

Sidney: Visiting you.

Kate: Honey your father and I are sorry we pushed you to this.

Jill: (sad) Mom it wasn't your fault. It's my fault that Mike died.

Kate: Jill. It was an accident there was nothing….

Sidney: (to Kate) Mind giving us a minute?

Kate hesitates but leaves the room.

Sidney: Jill is that what this is about? Mike?

Tears start going down Jill's eyes.

Sidney: Did I ever tell you about what happened that night baby cousin? The night with Billy Loomis and Stu Macher?

Jill: No. Mom and dad always said I was to young.

Sidney: I think your old enough now. I will tell you something about that night. My best friend Tatum was killed that night.

Jill: Tatum Riley?

Sidney: Tatum Riley. My boyfriend killed her. New that Tatum cared so much about me that if he showed up she wouldn't have let me stay at Stu's. So her boyfriend set her up so my boyfriend could kill her.

Jill: That's terrible.

Sidney: For a long time I blamed myself for what happened. The only reason Tatum was a target was because she was my friend and cared about me.

Jill: But Sidney. That wasn't your fault. You didn't know what was going to happen.

Sidney: I know that now. And, now you must realize that it isn't your fault either.

Jill: But it was my fault.

Sidney: It wasn't. You didn't know what was going to happen. Jill there were to many factors in order for it to be your fault. Yes god took your brother from you and your parents. But god didn't take both you and your brother away from your parents.

Jill: I cannot just take people blaming me.

Sidney: Believe me Jill. Nobody blames you. Everybody was worried sick about you. Your friend Jessica has been in the Emergency room crying for the last three hours.

Jill: (smiles) I do have some really good friends.

Sidney: The best. I only had Tatum. You have a group of Tatums.

Jill: It's just going to be weird. How everybody will look at me after this whole ordeal.

Sidney: Your parents and I thought about that. That's why your going to come stay with me for a month. You'll be back right before Halloween.

Jill: What? But what about school and my friends?

Sidney: Your parents have taken care of it. Your friends also support the idea.

Jill: No way.

Sidney: Actually you know what each and every single one of them said?

Jill: What?

Sidney: They want their leader and friend back.

Cut to

EXT. Digiacinto Household.

Robbie is walking Alicia up to her house. Robbie looks back at Brian and Kirby who are waiting for him,

Robbie: Sorry about that. I wanted this night to be special. She's been in a coma for a couple days. She is one of my best Friends.

Alicia: (smiling) The night was going great. One of the best nights I have had in a very long time. If something were to happen to one of my friend's. I would want to be there.

Robbie: Will you be at cinema club tomorrow? We will be showing Jurassic Park tomorrow.

Alicia: That's only like one of my favorite movies of all time.

Robbie: Ill catch you around then.

Robbie gives her a kiss on the cheek. Robbie loving the moment walks down the stairs to meet Kirby and Brian.

Brian: Dude you are in so much love.

Kirby: You totally kissed her.

Robbie: it's nothing. We just have a lot in common.

Brian: Movies none the less. So Kirby we have plans for tomorrow, right?

Kirby: (remembering) Brian. I'm grounded. I beat the crap out of Jenny Randall so I got suspended. It was well worth it. Mom wasn't very pleased about it though.

Robbie: I think it's great. I heard you beat her down like….

Kirby: Please no movie comparisons Robbie

Robbie looks down defeated.

Robbie: Isn't it great that Jill is awake.

Kirby: I 'm so excited. I really need some answers.

Brian: Still cannot believe she's going to be gone for a whole month.

Robbie: She will be back just in time for Steve's birthday bash. By the way who are you two taking?

Brian and Kirby look at each other.

Brian and Kirby: Each other.

Robbie: Did you guys know Freddie Kreuger was born on Halloween?

Brian: What are you saying? My best friend's a serial killer?

Robbie: You never know.

Kirby: Steve is like a giant tedy bear. The only people he would hurt is people picking on his friends. He wouldn't even hurt the people who are picking on him.

Robbie: Nobody would pick on him though.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro Police Department.

Dewey is sitting at his desk on his cell phone.

Dewey: I'm really glad your cousin is okay Sid.

Sidney: Me too. I want to thank you for everything. Tell Gail I'm sorry I did not come and visit. I was so busy.

Dewey: No Problem. I'll talk to you soon.

Sidney: Bye Dewey. Good luck catching that bastard.

Dewey: Thanks Sid bye.

Cut to

INT- Household

Cut to

INT. Digiacinto household

Alicia and her parents are eating breakfast at the table. Ger father is Detective Digiacinto.

Angela: You missed curfew last night young lady.

Alicia: Sorry mom. When we went out last night. Something wonderful happened.

Digiacinto: What does that have to do with you missing your curfew?

Alicia: Dad his friend came out of a coma while we were on a date.

Digiacinto: Is that the Robert's girl?

Alicia: Yes. How did you know?

Digiacinto: Dewey was saying something about it.

Alicia looks at her dad all excited.

Alicia: The Dewey Riley?

Angela: Honey. I'm sure the sheriff does not want to hear how much you love the stab movies.

Digiacinto: We have something more important to worry about.

Angela: Still haven't caught that guy?

Digiacinto: Nothing. We have no leads.

Alicia: Dad. I could hep with the investigation.

Digiacinto: I don't think so young lady.

Alicia: Why not?

Digiacinto: Your too young. Listen while we are talking about this. I really don't want you hanging out with that Roberts girl. Okay?

Alicia: But dad. I really like Robbie and her and Robbie are really close friends.

Digiacinto: Listen you can hang with her as long as other kids are around. However I better not catch you near her alone. Got it?

Alicia: Fine. I have to go to school. See you later.

INT. Woodsboro High

Robbie is sitting in his English class. He is talking to Charlie. They both seem very interested in their conversation.

Robbie: Her name's Alicia. As you know she loves movies. She likes dancing and her dad is a trigger happy cop.

Charlie: (laughs) Did she say that? Or did he?

Robbie: Actually neither did. It was her brother Mark. By the way I hope you do not get upset with what I am about to tell you.

Charlie: Robbie. She is not eating lunch with us.

Robbie: Come on Charlie. It would be good to have an extra person. Not just you, me and Olivia. Besides Olivia will be there.

Charlie: However, Olivia is a member of the crew. Besides half the time Steve stops by.

Robbie: Fine you can tell her she has to sit somewhere else.

Charlie: Fine she can sit with us. However, she better not make me mad.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro Hospital.

Steve is running up the stairs. He stops right outside to look inside and see Jill talking with her parents. He quietly knocks on the door.

Jill: (yelling) Steve! I am so happy you are here.

Steve: Jill. I am so happy your okay.

Kate: I guess you guys have some talking to do. We're going to get some coffee. Would you like anything Steve?

Steve: No thanks.

Kate and Dave walk out the room.

Steve looks back at Jill.

Steve: Jill? How could you do such a thing?

Jill: I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do. I heard you were the one who found me.

Steve: Jill. We all went looking for you. Each one of your friends blamed themselves for what happened.

Jill: Did you blame yourself?

Steve: Yes. Because you wanted me to stop you from doing it. I should have realized what you were going to do when you called me.

Jill: I felt it was the only way. I shouldn't be allowed to live while my brother suffers.

Steve: What about me? What about Kirby? What about Jess? Olivia? Brian? Charlie? Robbie? Do you think we deserved to suffer? You should be happy that you have a group of friends that loves you.

Jill: I love you guys too. It's just hard for me to talk to anybody about this.

Steve: There is one person you can talk to. Come on.

Steve helps Jill out of bed.

Jill: I cannot leave my parents would freak.

Steve: Don't worry. We will be right back.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High.

Jessica and Kirby are sitting at the fountain having lunch.

Jessica: You going to cinema club today?

Kirby: I'm grounded from cinema club. I was just going to go straight to the hospital.

Jessica: Yes I planned on doing the same thing. Aren't you suspended,?

Kirby: I just came here for lunch. Anything here is better then anything at the 's Steve?

Jessica: He didn't tell you? He skipped the day to spend some time with Jill.

Kirby: (laughing) Somebody's got the hots for Jill.

Jessica seems bothered by what Kirby says.

Kirby: Jess I didn't mean anything by it.

Jessica: I think Steve has a crush on Jill.

Kirby: Are you kidding me? He loves you. He loves me. He is very protective of all of us. If any of us were in trouble he would do stuff like that for any of us. Not just Jill.

Jessica: You think so?

Kirby: Well do nto try to kill yourself to find out okay.

They both laugh.

Jessica: Did you know he took Jill out for a little stroll?

Kirby: He took Jill out of the hospital?

Jessica: He said he wanted her to bring her somewhere.

Kirby: Where in god's name could he have possibly taken her?

Cut to

EXT. Cemetary

Jill and Steve are walking up the street. They stop at the cemetery where Jill's brother Mike is buried.

Jill: This is where you took me?

Steve: Jill I think you need to go in and talk to him. It's the only way you will be able to put it behind you.

Jill looks at Steve's and nods.

Jill: Stay here.

Jill walks through and walks up to her brother's Tombstone.

Jill: Hey Mike. I miss you. I really thought I was going to be seeing you sooner than later but it looks like that does not happen.

Jill looks down and can actually see and Hear Mike looking back at her.

Mike: I miss you too baby sister. Why would you want to come be with me?

Jill: Because it's my fault you're here.

Mike: It's not your fault. I am here because I chose to be here. If I had another chance I would make the same decision twice. Your stronger than me Jill. You can take care of mom and dad in ways I couldn't. I was seventeen and too much of a party animal. You know why mom wouldn't let you go to that party? Because of all the terrible things I did when I was your age.

Jill: But you didn't know what was going to happen.

Mike: Your right. But it was my decisions that lead me here. And now it is time to realize that every decision you make will effect yours. It's time to let go of all the bad decisions you made and start from scratch. You are being given a second chance. I would like you to make some better choices then I made. Good bye baby sister.

Jill wakes up for a moment with Steve right next to her.

Steve: You ready to go?

Jill: Yes. Let's go back.

They Start walking back towards the hospital.

Jill: Steve.

Steve: Yes Jill?

Jill: Thanks for taking me here. I really needed that.

Cut to

EXT. Right outside Woodsboro.

Dewey and Digiacinto look down at two more bodies.

Dewey: I haven't seen bodies this bad since….

Digiacinto: (cutting him off)The ghost face killings.

Dewey: Exactly.

Digiacinto. Well these bodies are six and seven sheriff. Maybe it's time we think of a new nickname. Every body we found they were either killed with axe or strangled.

Dewey: The Machete strangler?

Digiacinto: Good pick boss.

Dewey: I have a bad feeling about this.

Digiacinto: We'll catch the son of a bitch I know it.

Dewey: Yes at what cost.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High.

Olivia and Charlie are sitting at the fountain. Robbie walks over with Alicia.

Robbie: Hey guys this is Alicia.

Alicia: Hi.

Olivia: Hey.

Charlie:How's it going.

Robbie: I told her she can sit with us. Is that okay with you guys?

Charlie turns around to look at Robbie whose eyes are pleading.

Olivia: (excited) Sure. Here Alicia take a seat next to me.

Alicia. Thank you (not knowing her name)

Olivia: Olivia.

Alicia: Thank you Olivia.

Olivia: So Robbie has told me about you. You like movies.

Alicia: Well not just movies but I like a lot of things. I love shopping. My dad will tell you or his credit card bill.

Olivia: We got something in common. I love shopping for shoes. So does my friend Jill. Life would end if something happened to Jill. We are all happy she is okay. Right Robbie and Charlie.

Charlie: It's great that we will finally have Jill back. Nothing has been the same since she's been gone for the last 48 hours.

Robbie: I know. Now we can go back to how we things did before. Everything will finally go back to normal.

Alicia talks to herself in her mind.

Alicia: How could they like this psycho bitch. The girl just tried to off herself. She did not once think how something like this would effect them and she did it anyway. Now they are talking about her like she's the queen of England. This girl better not think I'm going to bow down to her and worship her like these idiots do.

Alicia: (not wanting to tell them how she really feels)My closest is bigger then my room. You do not need much room for space. However, your clothes they need their space.

Robbie and Charlie look at each other wide eyed. They whisper to each other so that the girls don't hear them.

Robbie: (shocked) I didn't think they would hit off so good.

Charlie: Yes, I doubt Olivia is going to be my girlfriend now with little miss perfect around.

Robbie: Come on Charlie. Give me a break. I really like this girl. As my best friend you should have my back. Besides if we start dating you'll see her more then usual. Remember after cinema club the hospital.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro hospital

Jill is surrounded by a bunch of people. Among them is Steve, Jessica, Olivia, Charlie, Robbie and Alicia. Jill seems to be much happier then before.

Jill: Oh my god. It seems like I have been gone a month not 48 hours. I mean. I new about Kirby and Robbie you are in love with this girl named Alina.

Alicia: Alicia.

Jill: Whatever.

Robbie:We have a lot in common.

Jill: Really like what?

Robbie: Movies.

Jill: Is that the only thing you have in common?

Alicia: We don't know yet.

Jill starts laughing heavily like she's drunk. Alicia gives her a dirty look.

Jill: (laughing) Sorry. It's just so funny. You two will make a great couple. Hey has anybody seen Kirby or Brian?

Steve: Brian called me earlier. He has to work. But he's happy your okay. He sends you his love.

Jessica: Kirby said she will be here…

Kirby walks into the room holding flowers.

Jill: (happy to see her friend) Kirby!

Kirby runs up and hugs Jill practically tripping over everybody.

Kirby: (nearly in tears) I'm so happy your okay.

Jill: Kirby your choking me.

Kirby realizing her grip lets go of Jill.

Kirby: Sorry.

Jill: (to everybody) Do you guys mind giving me and Kirby a minute or five.

All exit except Kirby and Jill exit the gives Jill a soft slap across the face.

Jill: I deserved that.

Kirby: Jill. I never thought you would do such a thing.

Jill: It's complicated.

Kirby: What happened? You use to be able to tell me anything.

Jill: I didn't want this to be about you.

Kirby: About me? Who do you think would have suffered the most after all your parents?

Jill: Kirby I cannot change my past mistakes. But it's over. The past is over.

Kirby: So your back to the good old Jill? My best friend? Leader of our crew?

Jill: (happy) That's me.

Kirby: By the way I got suspended from school. For hitting Jenny Randall.

Jill: That's awesome. What did she say?

Kirby thinks about it for a second but does not want tog et her friend upset.

Kirby: Just a little bit too much. However, I am also grounded for two weeks.

Jill: Don't worry after this I am going to be on parent control for the next three eyars.

Kirby: Not just on parents control but friends control too. You had us worried sick. It's going to take a while for you to get my complete trust back.

Jill: I know and I'm sorry. However, I'm different now. I realize it's not my fault anymore.

Kirby: (sarcastically) It only took a suicide attempt to figure that out.

Jill: Kirby. I said I was sorry.

Kirby: What ever. Don't worry about it. By the way Brad's been asking about you.

Jill: Brad? Oh my god how is he?

Kirby: He misses you and so has the hots for you. You should give him a call before you leave.

Cut to

EXT. Roberts Residence.

Kate and Dave are putting some stuff in the back of their car. Jill is looking at all her friends. The entire crew is present.

Jill: (awkward) Well I guess this is good bye guys.

Jessica walks over to Jill and gives her a hug.

Jessica: Not a good bye. See you later.

After Jessica she goes over to Charlie and hugs him.

Jill: Take care of yourself. I cannot wait to get back to our movie watching.

Charlie: Me either.

Jill walks over to Olivia and hugs her.

Jill: Keep an eye on my parents. I cannot wait to go shopping again.

Olivia: Girl. I will keep you up to all the new fashion gigs.

After Olivia she goes to Brian.

Jill: Brian I know we aren't very close But I hope that changes when I get back.

Brian: You know it sweetie. Take care of yourself.

Jill: (smiling)Don't hurt my best friend or I'll kill you.

Jill walks over to Robbie.

Jill: Is she your girlfriend?

Robbie: Not officially but hopefully she's interested.

Jill: She better not replace me.

Robbie: Don't worry she won't.

Jill: Good I cannot wait to get to know her better.

She walks over to Steve.

Jill: My hero! Keep an eye on things here. I am sure you will keep everybody safe and out of trouble.

Steve: Make sure your ready for a big party when youg et back.

Jill: Oh I will be. But yours. Not mine.

She gives Steve a big hug. She let's go and walks over to Kirby.

Jill: Last but not least my best friend. You take care of yourself while your gone. I know I haven't been the best friend these last couple months. However, I want that to change when I get back.

Kirby: I'll call you every night.

Jill: Look forward to all the gossip.

They give each other a big hug.

Jill: Bye guys.

Altogether: Bye.

Jill gets in the back seat with Sidney as Kate and Dave get in the front. Jill looks back and watches as all her friends disappear into the distance.

Just so You know the next episode will take place a month later.

/pages/Scream-Fanfiction-Fanpage/189516767780943


	8. Welcome Back Jill

Fade in

EXT. Harrisburg Airport.

Steve and Kirby are anxiously waiting outside the airport. Jill walks in and embraces both of them. Steve grabs Jill's stuff and puts it in the back of his brother's suv.

Kirby: What's up girl?

Jill: I missed you guys so much.

Steve: We missed you too.

Jill: So tell me what did I miss?

Steve: Nothing out of the ordinary. Everybody was bored with out you. Robbie started carrying around a camera. He wanted you to see everything that happened. You'll waste another month of your life watching it.

They all get in the SUV. Steve gives his brother the nod and the go on their way.

Kirby: So how was spending some time with Sidney?

Jill: It was so cool. She is not as strict as mom and dad. We stayed up late and watched some movies. She even let me rent the entire American Pie series including Band Camp.

Steve: Sounds like fun. You missed an exciting football game.

Kirby: (excited) Steve threw 5 touchdowns in a shocking win against the Hawks.

Jill: (freaking out) What? You threw 5 touchdowns?

Steve: It was nothing.

Jill: That's amazing. You should be proud of it. I am kind of sad I missed it. So what else did I miss?

Kirby: Honestly, nothing. They are still looking for the Machete Strangeler.

Steve: Why do they call him the Machete Strangeler if he uses a knife?

Jill: Who knows. This is Woodsboro. They do a lot of weird things.

Kirby: By the way Brad has been asking about you.

Jill: He has?

Kirby: He asks about you every day in math class. Jenny gives him the evil eye when ever he does.

Steve: I invited brad to my party. There is 1 more seat at the table. Why don't you ask him if he wants to go with you.

Jill: Maybe I will. By the way I want you guys to go to Angelos Pizzeria later for dinner. I actually want the whole crew there.

Kirby: Sounds good.

Steve: You got it.

Cut to

INT. Party City.

Jessica and Olivia are walking down the aisles trying to find costumes.

Olivia: Did Steve pick out a costume yet?

Jessica: Yes. He won't tell me what it is. You know how Steve is. He wants us all to reveal our costumes together.

Olivia: Did you plan on going pretty or scary this year?

Jessica: Pretty. I don't want to look bad. I am the first lady tomorrow night.

Olivia laughs.

Olivia: Your so funny.

They turn down another aisle and finally spot the costumes. On the right are horror costumes, on the left pretty costumes.

Olivia: We should all go as princesses.

Jessica: Honey. I'm a princess 365 days a year.

Olivia: (confused) Okay.

Jessica: I wanted to do something I've never done before. I was something scary last year. I want to be a super hero.

Olivia: You? A super hero?

Jessica: Not just any super hero but….

Jessica grabs an outfit that says batgirl.

Olivia: Hopefully Steve isn't Mr. Freeze.

Jessica: What's wrong with Bat Girl?

Olivia: I just hope you fit into those tights.

Jessica: Whatever.

They continue walking down the aisle some more.

Jessica: So. Who are you going to the party with tomorrow?

Olivia: (slowly) I kind of wanted Charlie to ask me.

Jessica: Charlie? That's so sweet. However, I don't think Charlie has ever been on a date. I think maybe you should ask him.

Olivia: You have got to be kidding me.

Jessica: I am not kidding.

Olivia: Girls do not ask out guys. Guys ask out girls.

Jessica: Okay. But he's not going to ask you trust me. Charlie is very shy. He may even still like Kirby.

Olivia: (disappointed) I hope not.

Jill comes around and surprises the two girls.

Jill: (happy) Girls!

Olivia and Jessica turn around and they have a group hug.

Jessica: I've missed you. We've missed you.

Jill: I cannot stay for too long but I've got places to be but I want to see you guys at Angelos at 7 pm. The whole crew is going to be there.

Olivia: Okay. Jill, it's great to see you.

Jessica: One thing before you go. Do you think it's odd for a girl to ask a guy out?

Jill: (smiles) It depends. Who the guy is. Who the girl is.

Jessica: What if it was Olivia and Charlie?

Olivia: Jessica!

Jill: Olivia you want to go to Steve's party with Charlie?

Olivia: No. Yes. What do you think I should do?

Jill: I think you'd be lucky to have a guy like Charlie to take you to Steve's party. I think Charlie would be even more lucky to have you as a date. I think you should ask him at Angelos because the whole crew will be there. Don't worry Charlie is a teddy bear he won't say no in front of everybody.

Olivia: He better not.

Jill: Bye girls see you later.

Jill leaves.

Jessica: It's great that she's back. This party would not have been the same without her.

Olivia: Tell me about it. I really hope Charlie says yes.

Olivia notices something. She looks thru and grabs a snow white outfit.

Olivia: Charlie said his favorite movie when he was young was Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs right?

Jessica: Yes.

Olivia: I cannot believe I'm doing this but I'm going as Snow White.

Jessica: (surprised but supportive) I think you'd make a great Snow White.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High.

Robbie and Charlie are sitting at the table. Clearly cinema club just ended. The classroom is a mess with garbage everywhere.

Robbie: You know maybe we should start forcing people to clean up after themselves.

Charlie: Well unfortunately Robbie people are very lazy in this day and age.

Robbie: There is a bright side. Spiderman 2 is definitely one of the better sequels out there.

Charlie: Yes, but Spiderman 3 may have been one of the biggest disappointments in the history of movies.

Robbie remembers all the cleaning up he has to do.

Robbie: To bad I don't have 4 more hands like Doc Oct.

Jill walks in and neither of the boys see her.

Jill: Robbie, I like you with just two.

Both and Robbie Charlie turn around to see Jill. Obviously not expecting her.

Robbie: Jill? Jill?

Charlie: Roberts? Roberts?

Jill: (smiles) It's nice to see you guys too.

Charlie: When did you get here? Home?

Jill: Couple of hours ago. That's why Steve and Kirby weren't at school. They kindly came to pick me up from the airport.

Robbie: That is so cute. Just like in…..

Jill: (cutting him off) Please Robbie. It's my first day back. No movie comparisons.

Robbie: Fine.

Jill: Charlie. Can I talk to you out in the hall for a minute in private?

Charlie: Sure.

They walk into the hall. Charlie closes the door behind him.

Charlie: What's up?

Jill: You need to take Olivia to Steve's party.

Charlie(shocked) What? Why?

Jill: She wants you to go with her.

Charlie: Really?

Jill: Dead serious?

Charlie: (nervous) I've actually never asked out a girl before.

Jill: That's okay. I'll tell you what to say. Say this. So Olivia do you have a date for Steve's party? That's to bad. I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me. She'll say yes and then you two will be dates.

Charlie: Okay. Thanks Jill. Thanks a lot.

Charlie and Jill head back inside the classroom where Robbie is still cleaning up.

Jill: By the way guys. Angelos for pizza later. 7pm sharp. Make sure your there. Everybody's going to be there later. Example Olivia.

She looks at Charlie and gives him a smile. He smiles at her back.

Jill: Robbie. Bring your girlfriend. I want to get to know her better.

Robbie: You got it. Charlie and I will meet you there after we get our costumes from Party City.

Jill leaves. Charlie is still out in space. Robbie finally notices.

Robbie: Hey. You think that you could help me so we can go pick out our costumes?

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro Video Store.

Brian is putting away movies. He is talking to his friend and co worker Max Maxwell 17 with long blonde hair.

Brian: So tomorrow is Steve's 16th birthday party.

Max: (clearly not interested) I don't give a Fuck.

Brian: What's your problem?

Max: His girlfriend is a bitch.

Brian: Jessica? What did she do to you?

Max: It's what she didn't do.

Brian pats his friend on the shoulder.

Brian: She is very faithful to Steve.

Max: Yes I can tell.

Brian: Besides it probably better that she didn't do anything. Steve's my friend and I know him very well. He would kill you if you did anything with Jessica.

Jill walks in with Kirby.

Brian goes and gives Kirby a kiss on the cheek.

Kirby: Ready to go get our costumes?

Brian: Yes, I was just finishing up.

Jill: (hugging Brian) How are you?

Brian: I've been good. You?

Jill: (with a big smile) Great. I'll catch you two later.

Kirby: You sure you don't want to come with us?

Jill: Nope. There's still some people I need to see. Remember, Angleos Pizzeria 7 Pm sharp.

Cut to

INT. Party City.

Charlie and Robbie are picking out their costumes.

Robbie: So, you might be going with Olivia?

Charlie: I wouldn't have believed it a month ago. But.

Robbie: But you still love Kirby.

Charlie: How did you know?

Robbie: I know everything. Listen. Kirby likes you but only as a friend. She is madly in love with Brian. They are like a perfect couple.

Charlie: What exactly are you saying?

Robbie: I am saying give Olivia a chance. Who knows after one date you may have feelings for her instead of Kirby.

Charlie: We'll see.

Cut to

INT. Roberts Residence.

Jill walks into the house. Dave and Kate are cooking dinner and do not see her at first. She sneaks up be hind her dad.

Jill: (YELLING) SURPISE!

Dave and Kate jump. Realizing who it is they go and hold her tightly.

Kate: Oh baby, I'm so happy your home. I've missed you. Now take a seat and tell us how bonding time with your cousin was.

They all take a seat at the table.

Dave: So what did you guys do.

Jill: A little bit of everything. Mostly watched movies and hung out and unfortunately did some homework.

Kate: You were on your best behavior right?

Jill: Yes mom. Sidney is actually pretty cool. When ever we went somewhere people new who she was. We went bike riding and everybody was waving to her like she was there friend, and they barely new her.

Dave: Well sweetie hopefully you' don't have to go through what she did.

Kate: I made your favorite for dinner. Bake Ziti with sausage.

Jill: That's sounds really good. However, I will be dining with the crew at Angelos. We need to discuss things about Steve's birthday tomorrow. I take it you want to drive me and pick me up right?

Dave and Kate look at each other but back off.

Kate: Nope. You can go with your friends. It's been a month I'm sure you all have a lot to talk about.

Jill: Really? Thanks mom and dad. I have to go buy my costume. I will see you two later.

She goes and gives her parents a kiss.

Cut to

EXT. Morris Residence.

Olivia and Jessica are outside. The hug and give their good byes and Olivia heads into her house. As she gets into the house she is greeted by her mother Danielle.

Danielle: Somebody has been here waiting for you.

Olivia: (confused) Who? Somebody I know?

Charlie walks out of the shadows.

Charlie: Yes.

Olivia: Hey Charlie. What are you doing here?

Charlie: I wanted to talk to you.

Danielle: I'll leave you kids alone.

Charlie and Olivia walk over to the couch and sit on the couch.

Olivia: So what's up?

Charlie: I was just wondering if you had a date for Steve's party?

Olivia: Not yet. Narrowing down my choices.

Charlie: Same here. I was just wondering if you wanted to… walk with me to Angelos.

Olivia looks at him shocked.

Olivia: Sure. Is that the only thing you wanted to ask me.

Charlie: I wanted to know if you…. Wanted…. To …go.. With me to….. Steve's party.

Olivia: (smiles) Absolutely. I have been waiting for you to ask me all week.

Charlie: Really?

Olivia: I was going to ask you but I was hoping you'd ask me first before I did.

Charlie: Great. Sounds good. I will come for you at 7?

Olivia: Okay. We have a little time before we have to meet everybody. Want to stay here and watch a movie. Then we could come back and finish watching it later.

Charlie: Sure what movies do you have?

Cut to

INT. Party City.

Jill is walking around looking for a costume. Glancing she picks out Minnie Mouse. She looks at it for a second and then puts it back.

Jill: To babyish.

Jill walks down the aisle a little more. She stops and picks out Princess Jasmine. She hesitantly puts it back.

Jill: Original. I want to do something special. Unexpected.

She stops and stares. Face of fear. She slowly and walks over and grabs the ghost face costume.

Jill: (smiling) Perfect.

EXT. Angelos Pizzeria.

Jill is the first to show up to Angelos. She walks in and notices Alicia. She goes and sits next to her.

Jill: Your Alicia right?

Alicia: Yes, I remember you Jill.

Jill: That's right. Where's Robbie?

Alicia: He was just here. He had to go and get a new battery for his camera. One thing I don't understand.

Jill: Understand what?

Alicia: Why my Robbie is friends with a psychotic bitch like you?

Jill is shocked about what Alicia just said.

Jill: Excuse me?

Alicia: You heard me. See all Robbie talks about is you. He was so worried about you for the last month he paid no attention to me.

Jill actually feels bad about this.

Jill: Listen I understand that your angry with me. I think your right but I am sorry about what happened.

Alicia: I'm sorry but I cannot be around you. I know you and Robbie have been friends for a long time and I respect that. But when your around I don't want to be. You just give me the creeps. I'll see you around. By the way whenever I'm around don't talk to me. It really is kind fo sad how you have all these people wrapped around your finger.

Jill: (sad) If that's how you want it to be I respect that.

Alicia gets up and walks away. She then turns around.

Alicia: (angry) Tell Robbie I wasn't feeling well. The truth is you make me sick. I'll see you at the party tomorrow.

Cut to

INT. Angelos Pizzeria.

The entire crew is sitting at the table talking. Jill goes over what Alicia said over and over again.

Olivia: Jill? Jill? You okay?

Jill: (back to reality) Yes I was just thinking about something.

Nick Oulette a 17 year old muscular baseball player come to get their order. Nick a senior does not like the younger classmen.

Nick: What will it be fags?

Steve: (insulted) Three large pizzas. Two plain and one pepperoni.

Nick: To drink?

Steve: Water.

Jill: Sprite.

Charlie: Coke.

Robbie: Coke.

Jessica: Water.

Olivia: Water.

Brian: Root beer.

Kirby: (trying to make Nick mad) I will have a coke. No a sprite. No a water. No

Clearly Nick is getting angry.

Kirby: I will settle for a sprite.

Nick walks away with a sarcastic smile.

Jessica: What an asshole.

Olivia: He's just mad that he got run off the football team and now has to play baseball.

Robbie: This reminds me of….

Jill gives Robbie an evil look.

Robbie: (realizing) I don't remember what this reminds me of.

Olivia: Everybody be quiet so Jill could take the floor. So girl tell us how it was with Sidney.

Jill: It was actually pretty fun. I mean you have no idea we would go shopping and people would recognize her.

Charlie: That does not surprise me. That's what happens when you survive psychotic murder situations.

Jill: Also there were no parents around. Sidney did not really care so much about what I did as long as I was staying out of trouble.

Brian: That must have been pretty cool. My mother always tries to tell me what to do.

Jill: However, she was pretty protective of me. She kept a very close eye on me.

Jill looks down with a bit of sadness.

Jill: I guess that is my fault though because of what I did. One more thing. I met a guy.

They all look at her with wide eyes.

Kirby: You met a guy?

Jill: Yes, his name is Greg. Greg Solimene.

Kirby: What about Brad? He has a major crush on you.

Jill: We are Just friends.

Steve: You and Brad? Or, you and Greg?

Jill hesitates for a second but reluctantly answers.

Jill: Both.

Jill lets out a sigh of relief.

Jill: So what is everybody going to Steve's party dressed up as.

Steve: I will be going as Michael Myers.

Kirby: An astronaut.

Jessica: Bat Girl.

Robbie: Freddy Kreuger.

Brian: Frankenstein.

Olivia: Snow White.

Charlie: A zombie.

Kirby: What about you Jill?

Jill: I am going as ghost face.

Everyone seems surprised but accept it none the less.

Jill: Guys I have to come to accept what has happened in my family.

Steve: You going to try and find a date?

Jill: I am going to think about it.

Cut to

EXT- Woods

Dewey and Hicks are looking at another body. Clearly the Machete Strangeler has hit again.

Dewey: I tell you Hicks we need to catch this bastard. We have done a good job keeping it quiet but that cannot go on forever.

Hicks: Sir if I may.

Dewey: Yes Hicks?

Hicks: Maybe we are looking at this all wrong.

Dewey: (confused) What do you mean?

Hicks: Maybe they are not random. My gut tells me that the victims are connected in some way.

Dewey: Still watching NCIS are you Hicks?

Hicks: That is besides the point. It's just that. Look at these people. I mean Mr. Radley is about 400 pounds. He is not exactly the type of person I would imagine to be going on a nature walk.

Dewey: I guess your right. Okay. Hicks I want you to take the lead on this.

Hicks: (surprised) Okay. Thanks. Sheriff.

Cut to

INT- Angelos Pizzeria.

They are sitting at the table finishing dinner. Steve looks at his celll phone and realizes he's got somewhere to be.

Steve:I'll see you guys later. My cousin Dawn is coming into town today.

Brian: (remembering) Dawn. Oh my god I love Dawn. She is so HOT…

Steve gives him a nasty look.

Steve: Your going to keep your hands off my cousin.

Kirby: Yes you are.

Steve leaves and the talk continues.

Jill: Okay so how much are we giving Steve for his birthday?

Olivia: 25 dollars. I am sure Jessica is going to give him a little more.

Jessica: He is my boyfriend you know.

Jill: Okay 25 dollars.

Robbie: Tomorrow is Friday. How about after Steve's party everybody comes back to my house for a movie and sleep over.

Jill: I don't know. I think my parents are a little shaky about me being out of their site for over 24 hours.

Kirby: I will let you know tomorrow.

Cut to

EXT. Morris and Roberts Residence.

Jill, Charlie and Olivia are walking down the street heading towards the home.

Jill: I think that is sweet that you two are going to the party together.

Olivia: Thanks. I am so glad that he finally asked me.

Charlie: I am glad too. I would have looked like an idiot without a date.

Jill: Going single isn't so bad. You can dance with just about everybody without having to make anybody jealous.

Olivia: That is true. I am going to dance with Steve and Robbie atleast once.

Charlie: You are?

Jill: Charlie. You Can't have Olivia all to yourself. Believe me dancing with the same person over and over becomes boring after a while.

They finally notice that they are in front of their houses respectfully.

Jill: Well here we are.

Olivia: We are going in to watch a movie want to come?

Jill: No, I have to go in and make some tough decisions.

Charlie: Jill it seems pretty easy if you ask me. It's either you do want a date or don't want a date. To me that is pretty simple.

Olivia: Leave her alone. Tomorrow you Charlie and I will walk to Steve's party. Together. If you bring a date he could walk with us. If you don't want to bring a date that is fine too.

Jill: Thanks guys. Goodnight. See you guys tomorrow.

Charlie: Goodnight. Love you.

Jill heads inside her house while Olivia and Charlie head into Olivia's house, unaware that they were being watched the entire time.


	9. episode 6 What a Birthday Party

Cut to

INT- Roberts household

Kate and Dave are sitting at the table eating breakfast. Jill comes down and takes a seat at the table.

Kate: (happy) I am so thrilled that my baby is home. How did you sleep.

Jill: Like a baby in a nice comfortable bed.

Dave: You ready for Steve's big party tonight?

Jill: About that. Robbie was having a sleepover for the guys and Jessica was having a sleep over for the girls would it be okay if I went?

Dave and Kate look at each other.

Dave: (smiles) That would be great sweetheart.

Jill: I figured as much. Wait? Did you just say it was okay?

Dave: (surprised) Yes.

Jill: Wow. Thanks. Thanks a lot.

Kirby, Olivia and Jessica walk in.

Jill: Hey girls.

Jessica: (whispering to Jill) Did you ask them?

Jill: Yes and they said they're okay with it.

Olivia: Guess who called me last night?

Kirby: Who?

Olivia: Brad. He wanted to know if Jill has a date for Steve's party.

Dave Roberts overhears this.

Dave: A date? Nobody told me about any dates.

Jill: Dad it's just Brad. How bad could he be?

Dave: How bad could he be. I was 15 once. Ask your mother how bad I was. Believe me guys now a days are perverts.

The entire group laughs.

Kate: I think you two will have a great time tonight. All of you will. Do you kids want some breakfast?

Jessica: No thanks. We have to get to school.

Cut to

INT- Woodsboro high

Jill is sitting in math class next to Kirby. Brad comes up in and gives Jill a big smile. Kirby notices they want some alone time.

Kirby: Here Brad. You can have my seat for today.

Brad: Thanks Kirby.

Kirby walks away and gives Jill a thumbs up.

Brad: So Jill I am really glad you're back.

Jill: It's great to be back. Very good to be back.

Brad: So I was talking to all of your friends and I heard you didn't have a date for Steve's party.

Jill: Not yet. Hopefully soon. Very soon.

Brad: I know we never actually officially hung out before. However, how would you like to go to Steve's party with me.

Jill: (smiles) Bradley. Are you asking me out?

Brad: (nervous) I totally understand If you don't want to. I mean I am a pretty bad dancer. Also people usually make fun of my Halloween costumes. Last year, I was Bozo the Clown.

Jill: I'd love too. However, do not be a clown.

Brad: (excited) Really? This is great. Okay. I will pick you up at 6:30. Is that okay?

Jill: I promised Olivia and Charlie I would go with them. Can they come with us?

Brad: Absolutely.

Jill: So what are you going as?

Brad: Bugs bunny.

Jill: Bugs bunny?

Brad: Told you I have some weird Halloween costumes.

Jill: You are going to win the award for most embarrassing costume.

Brad: I'll tae that award if it guarantees me a night with you.

Mr. Schwartz walks in.

Mr. Schwartz: Okay everybody take your seats.

CUT TO

INT. Woodsboro High.

Steve and Jessica are walking down the hallway. Jessica is trying to talk to Steve but Steve seems preoccupied.

Jessica: So what time are you picking me up?

Steve: Picking you up?

Jessica: You are picking me up right?

Steve: Actually Babe. I wasn't going home. I was going straight there after school.

Jessica: But you always pick me up.

Steve: Honey, I have a lot to do tonight. I'm sure Robbie, Brian, Kirby, and Alicia do not mind if you go with them.

Jessica: But I'm the first lady. I am suppsoe to show up with you.

Steve: I have to go we'll talk abot this later.

Jessica: But…

Steve walks away. Jenny Randall comes up the opposite way. She looks at Steve and gives him a big smile.

Jenny: Pretty soon Steve is going to be all mine.

Jessica: Not even in your dreams.

Jenny: Very funny. Tonight I am going to show Steve who he should really be dating.

Jessica: Hey Jenny. Kirby's coming.

Jenny looks behind her and then walks away.

Cut to

EXT- Woodsboro High.

Robbie,Charlie,Alicia and Olivia are eating lunch at the fountain.

Robbie: Why did we agree to help Steve set up for his party again?

Charlie: Because he would do the same for any of us.

Olivia: Come on Robbie. Girls like big Strong men.

Alicia lets out a little chuckle.

Alicia: So does Steve always have a big birthday party?

Robbie: Not usually this big. Usually it's just the eight of us.

Charlie: Plus Dawn.

Robbie: Plus Dawn.

Charlie and Robbie exchange smiles. The girls give them the evil eye.

Olivia: So Alicia how do you like it here so far?

Alicia: I like it. So far there's only one person I don't like.

Olivia: Don't feel bad. We all hate Jenny Randall. She has been mean to Kirby,Jill,and I forever. She hates Jessica because she's dating Steve.

Alicia: Talk about somebody filled with hate.

Olivia: Marnie Cooper told me that Jenny has her room filled with pictures of Steve.

Robbie: What is she a stalker.

Charlie: You have to admit though Robbie. It is something we would do with girls.

Olivia: Okay. I have to go. Charlie. Make sure your not late. You two I will see you at the party.

Olivia gets up and heads inside.

Alicia: Guys I have a confession.

Robbie: What is it babe?

Alicia: Jenny's not the person I hate. It's Jill.

Charlie: Jill?

Robbie: Jill? Why do you hate Jill?

Alicia: You guys worship the ground she walks on. She could get you to do anything. I think what she put you guys through when she tried to kill herself was wrong.

Charlie: She made a mistake. You haven't known her too long but you will get to like her.

Alicia: Not going to happen. I promise.

Robbie: Whatever. Tonight's Steve's birthday so please do not ruin it by hating Steve.

Cut to

INT- Party Place.

Steve, Brian, Charlie, and Robbie are getting ready for the party. Steve is giving orders while the others do the actual work.

Robbie: (confused) You gave everybody assigned seats? What are we two years old?

Steve: There's certain things I did not want to happen. I did not want Jill and Jenny near each other and I wanted to make sure I got to sit next to you guys. Also some kids do not have a lot of friends. I didn't want anybody being left out. Remmeber my cousin does not know anybody besides you guys.

Brian walks in carrying a whole bunch of chairs.

Brian: So exactly how many chairs do we need?

Steve: 80 total.

Charlie: Great. How about you stop what your doing and come help us.

Steve: Sorry guys. The D.J. is here. Besides I am paying you guys good money.

Robbie: Your not paying us at all.

Steve: But I did invite you to my party.

Charlie: Your lucky we like you..

Steve: Okay fine. Thanks a lot guys. After you put the chairs up you can go home and get your costumes.

They all let out a sigh of relief.

Robbie: Thank you skipper.

Brian: By the way so who is sitting at our table?

Steve: You. Me. Robbie. Charlie. Jill. Jessica. Olivia. Kirby. Robbie's girlfriend Alicia. Jill's date Brad. I have to go help the D.J. I will see you guys later.

Cut to

INT. Roberts Residence

Jill, Olivia, and Charlie are waiting for Brad to show up. They are all in their costumes. There is a knock at the door and Dave answers it. Brad enters dressed as bugs bunny.

Charlie starts laughing hysterically. Brad does not mind obviously use to it.

Jill: Brad. You know Charlie and Olivia. That is my father…

Dave: (cutting her off) Dave. So Brad tell me about yourself.

Brad: Well I like sports. I like to read. I like looking at your daughter.

All except Dave let out a little chuckle.

Jill: (realizing whats going on) Okay. Bye daddy. We have to go.

Jill walks over and gives her dad a kiss on the cheek. Dave does not take his eyes off Brad as they leave.

Jill: (as they are leaving) Sorry. He's a little over protective of me.

Brad: (smiles) I can tell.

Cut to

EXT. Pierce Residence.

Brian,Kirby,Robbie,and Alicia are waiting outside Jessica's house. They keep knocking on the door. Finally Jessica answers the door.

Jessica: I'm not going!

Jessica slams the door shut in her face.

Alicia: What is her problem?

Kirby: I have no idea.

Brian: Babe you better go in and talk to her. Sounds like she has a girl problem.

Kirby walks through the door. She looks around and then heads up the stairs. She get's to Jessica's room. Kirby knocks on the door then enters and sees Jessica sitting on the bed.

Jessica: I was expecting you 5 seconds ago.

Kirby: I didn't know if you were downstairs. So want to tell me what's going on?

Jessica: I'm not going. He should be here. He should have came to pick me up.

Kirby: Is that what this is about?

Jessica: Kirby he completely ignored me today. I was trying to talk to him and it's like I didn't exist.

Kirby: He was probably just busy. There are a lot of people going to this party.

Jessica: Good then it will be good that I won't be there.

Kirby: Everybody will be upset if your not there. Steve will leave his own party to come look for you. But if you don't want to go, I'm not going to go either.

Jessica: Your good at that you know that.

Kirby: Good at what?

Jessica: Making other people feel guilty.

Kirby: It's helped me out many times. Unfortunately it does not work on moms.

They both laugh.

Kirby: Now come on. Let's get you into costume and go wish you boyfriend a very happy 16th birthday.

Jessica: Fine.

Cut to

INT. Party Place.

Brad, Jill, Charlie and Olivia have just walked into the Party Place. They meet up with Brian, Kirby,Robbie,Jessica and Alicia.

Jill: This is pretty sweet.

Kirby: This is cool. Steve always has good ideas for his party.

Olivia: Where are we sitting?

Brian: We are sitting at the main table. Everybody has assigned seats.

They all walk over to the table. Everybody's seat has a name on it except for Steve and Jessica who have crowns on their seats. Steve comes up and surprises all of them.

Steve: Hey guys.

Jill: What's up.

Steve: You guys know where everything is right?

Charlie: Yes we do.

Steve: Okay. Olivia would you like to dance?

Everybody looks at Steve speechless.

Olivia: (confused) Sure. I would love to dance with you Steve.

Olivia goes and grabs Steve's hands and they go to the dance floor.

Jessica takes a seat in her chair nearly in tears. Kirby goes to comfort her.

Kirby: Are you okay? That was kind of surprising I admit.

Brian: You ready go dance babe?

Kirby: You going to be okay?

Jessica: Yes.

Kirby goes and dances with Brian. Jill goes and dances with Brad while Alicia dances with Robbie. Charlie goes and takes a seat next to Jessica/

Jessica: Charlie why did he do that?

Charlie: Probably because he

Before he could finish answering Jessica runs over to get some punch

Charlie: (continuing not realizing Jessica walked away) doesn't want to dance with you right away until he says that speech about you. He didn't want you two to dance until you guys had the floor to yourself.

Charlie: (realizing she walked away) Jessica? Jessica?

Cut to

INT- Party Place.

Jessica is dancing with Brad. She keeps turning her head to notice Jill dancing with Steve. They are having a great time.

Steve: You're a reall good dancer Jill.

Jill: Thanks. Brad stinks at dancing.

The two of them look over to Brad who is obviously struggling.

Steve: So what do you think?

Jill: He's really sweet. I like him.

Steve: Does he like you back?

Jill: It seems like does.

Jill notices Jessica having a terrible time.

Jill: I think you should do the thing with Jessica sooner than later.

Steve: You think so why?

Jill: She's very upset. Kirby asked me to go talk to her and she is very upset that you aren't dancing with her.

Steve: But I want our dance to be special. I want it to be just us on the floor. It was going to be a surprise.

Jill: Okay. But if you don't do it soon you'll be the one in for a surprise.

Cut to

INT- Party Place.

About fifty people are dancing at Steve's birthday party all wearing different kinds of costumes. Steve walks on stage.

Steve: Is everybody having a good time?

Crowd: YEA!

Steve: By the way any guys who got dressed up as girls still need to use the guys bathroom.

Half the Crowd: BOO!

Steve: Okay everybody take your seats because the waiters will be coming out to get your order. There are assigned seats and you can find your name of which table your at in each corner of the room.

Steve gets off the stage and takes his seat. He is between Jessica and Brian. Everybody notices that Brad and Jill's seats are empty.

Steve: Has anybody seen Jill and Brad?

Kirby: They said they would be right back.

Jessica: Steve. When are we going to dance. You have danced with Jill. Kirby. Olivia. Dawn. Alicia. You have not danced with me once.

Steve: Don't worry. We will have our time alone.

Cut to

EXT. Party Place.

Jill and Brad are sitting on some chairs talking.

Brad: Sorry about that. I told you I was a bad dancer.

Jill: It's okay. To be honest I didn't come here to dance. I came here to spend time with my friends.

Brad: I'm here to spend time with you. I am also here for Steve's birthday.

Jill: Are you going to Robbie's later for the sleepover?

Brad: I don't know. I mean your friends don't exactly like me. Steve and Kirby like me but the rest of them, cannot stand me.

Jill: They just need to warm up to you. They probably think your going to steal me from them.

Brad: (looks at her with serious eyes) Am I?

Cut to

INT- Party place

Steve is going around introducing his cousin Dawn to everybody. Everybody is dumbfounded as to how pretty his cousin is. Holding Dawn's hand he stops at a couple of his football teammates.

Steve: Dawn this is my center and my two guards. Spencer Willams. Rob Miscia. And Brian Letts.

Dawn extends her hands and shakes all three.

Dawn: It's very nice to meet all of you. Make sure you protect my big cousin.

Rob: The pleasure is ours. For both. To protect your cousin and to meet you.

Spencer: Definitely.

Brian cannot stop looking at Dawn.

Steve: Okay come on there's a couple of other people I want you to meet.

Before they could say their goodbyes. He drags his cousin to where his close friends are. Jessica, Alicia, Robbie, Olivia and Charlie are sitting at the table.

Steve: Dawn. You remember Jessica Robbie Olivia and Charlie right?

Dawn: Of course how could I forget them.

Dawn points to Alicia.

Dawn: Whose she?

Robbie: This is my girlfriend Alicia. She just moved here a little over a month ago.

Alicia and Dawn shake hands.

Robbie: Hey Dawn you should come over for the after party and the sleepover later?

They all nod in agreement except for Jessica who just sits there.

Jessica whispers to Steve.

Jessica: Can we talk for a minute outside?

Steve: Sure. We will be right back

They walk outside.

Steve: What's up babe.

Jessica: I thought tonight was going to be a little more about us.

Steve: (shocked) Us?

Jessica: Well yes. I mean. I am you girlfriend and you barely spent any time with me. It seems like you danced with everybody except for me.

Steve: Sweetie. I am saving something special for us. The reason I haven't been….

Brian and Kirby walk out obviously wanting Steve.

Kirby: Steve they are ready to announce the winners.

Steve: I have to go. Can we finish this later.

Jessica: (sad) Sure.

Steve goes back inside with Brian and Kirby.

Jessica starts crying and turns towards the other direction and starts walking the other way.

Cut to

INT- Party Place.

Steve is getson stage and begins giving out awards.

Steve: Okay everybody we will now start giving out awards for that you guys voted on. The first award. Prettiest costume.

Steve: The award for prettiest costume goes to my cousin Dawn. For her stripper outfit.

Crowd: YEA!11

Dawn gets up on stage and gives her cousin a hug.

Steve: Now the award for best couple.

Steve grabs the envelope and opens it.

Steve: The award for best couple goes to Brian and Kirby.

Brian and Kirby get on stage and collect their awards.

Kirby: I would like to thank all fo you for voting for us. And I would like to wish a happy birthday to Steve.

Steve: Okay so now we have the award for goofiest costume. I do not think I even have to open the envelope but to make sure I will.

Steve opens up the envelope.

Steve: Too not my surprise. The winner for goofiest costume goes to Brad Smith as bugs bunny. Brad come up here and collect your award.

Brad doesn't come up and is no where to be seen.

Steve: That's okay I am sure he'll get it later.

Cut to

EXT- Party Place.

Jill and brad are still talking on the bench.

Brad: So that is why you did it.

Jill: Yes whole the truth.

Brad: We have been out here for over two hours maybe we should head back inside.

Jill: Before we go. I am glad I told you. I was surprised you didn't come to the hospital.

Brad: To be honest I was hanging out with Jenny Randall.

Jill: (clearly upset) That's okay. Let's head back inisde.

They get up and head back towards the building.

They notice Jessica running away from the building.

Jill: Jess? Jessica? Is everything okay.

Jessica keeps running.

Jill: I better go see what's wrong. Her and Steve probably got into a fight again.

Brad: Okay I will wait for you inside.

Cut to

INT- Party Place.

Steve is almost done giving out awards except for one.

Steve: The award for best costume goes to…. Jill Roberts as The Ghosface killer from our very own town of Woodsboro. Jill come up and collect your award.

Jill does not show up.

Steve: (smiles) I hope none of you left your backseats unlocked.

Steve: Now for this last award. It is not something that you guys voted on. This is on me.

This last award goes to somebody very special. A loving and caring person. An honest and passionate person. Someone who loves her friends. Who would do just about anything for them….

Kirby walks up and gives Steve some flowers.

Steve: A girl who has a very special place in my heart. My beautiful girlfriend. JESSICA The QUEEN PIERCE! Come up and get your award baby.

Jessica does not come up.

Steve: Jessica? Has anybody seen Jessica?

Steve gets out his cell phone to call her.

Cut to

EXT- Babcock road.

Jessica is running down the street. She notices her phone is ringing . She stops to answer it.

Jessica: (crying)Hello?

Steve O.S.: Jessica? Where are you.

Jessica: (crying)I am sorry Steve. I couldn't stay.

A dark figure comes up from behind Jessica. She does not see him.

Steve: Jessica let's talk.

Jessica: I don't want….

As she is talking to Steve the figure attacks her.

Steve O.S.: Jessica?

The figure starts punching her and kicking her.

Jessica: No please.

Steve O.S.: Jessica?

Jessica: (as the figure keeps hitting her) Steve. Help me.

Cut to

INT. Party Place

Steve: Oh my god. I'm coming Jessica!

Steve runs off the stage and runs out the door. Kirby too runs off stage.

Brian: Kirby what just happened?

Kirby: Jessica has been attacked.

They whole crews runs out the door and bump into Brad.

Brad: What is going on? I just saw Steve run away.

Kirby: Have you seen Jess?

Brad: (remembering) She was running away crying and Jill ran after her? Why what is going.

Charlie: Come on. We will explain on the way.

Cut to

EXT- Babcock road.

The figure has beaten Jessica pretty badly. She is unconscious but alive.

Jill: Jessica! Where are you?

The figure turns and sees Jill coming this way. He runs a different direction.

Jill: Jessica! Where could she be?

'

She sees Jessica hunched over by the curb. She runs after her friend.

Jessica: Jill?

Jill: Jessica. Who? Who did this.

Jessica: I don't know.

Jessica falls out of consciousness.

Jill gets out her phone and calls 911/

Jill looks down at Jessica one more time before fading to black.


	10. Episode 7 Who did this

Fade in

INT. Zagarskis- front room -day

Steve, Robbie, and Charlie walk in are looking around. Steve looks very upset and tired obviously having a long day. He is wearing a black trench coat trying to look intimidating. Robbie is holding a video camera while Charlie does not look like he wants to be there.

Charlie: Did we have to come here?

Steve: You can wait outside if you want. But, I have to try and get some information. This place is right across the street from where Jessica got attacked. I am hoping somebody saw or heard something.

Steve notices the Bartender and they go up and take a seat at the bar.

Bartender: What can I get for you guys?

Steve: I want two things. Information and a glass of milk. My friends here will take a couple of sodas.

The bartender looks at them confused but goes and gets some drinks anyway. Steve takes his milk and chugs it while Robbie and Charlie slowly drink their sodas.

Robbie: (whispering to Charlie) This place gives me the creeps.

Charlie: Tell me about it. It's a good thing that we have the camera. If they never find our bodies maybe they will at least find the video of these guys killing us.

Charlie turns to Steve.

Charlie: Can you ask the guy already so we can get out of here.

The bartender over hears him and walks over.

Bartender: (angry) I don't have any information your looking for.

Charlie: Did you hear that Steve? He doesn't know a thing.

Charlie turns to the bartender.

Charlie: Sorry for wasting your time we will scoot on out of here.

Charlie tries pulling Steve but he doesn't budge.

Steve: I didn't even ask you the question yet.

Bartender: You're here about that girl. I already told the cops, I didn't see anything.

Steve: Did you hear anything?

Bartender: Nope.

Steve looks him in the eyes and can tell something is off about this guy.

Steve: (smiling) I know what goes on here. I know what you and your boys are up to.

Robbie and Charlie look at each other concerned.

Steve: In fact, I am going to go straight to the sheriff when I leave here.

Bartender: (surprised) Is that a threat?

Robbie and Charlie are clearly scared and are freaking out. Robbie comes and grabs Steve and starts leading him the other way. While he's walking away Robbie turns and looks back at the bartender.

Robbie: (trying to play it off as a joke) He was only kidding. We're just a bunch of stupid high school kids. We'll leave now and never come back.

The bartender looks at them. Right when they are about to exit he comes clean.

Bartender: WAIT!

Steve walks back to the counter.

Bartender: Okay. Last night a couple of minutes before the girl was attacked there was a very drunk guy who left. He usually comes in with a bunch of friends. However, he was alone last night. When I asked him where his friends were he told me they were at a party. He said he didn't go because he hates the girlfriend of the guy who was hosting the party. He seemed very upset about it.

Steve: Does this guy have a name?

Bartender: I don't know his name but I have seen him at the video store. I think he works there.

Steve: Thanks. Thanks a lot.

Bartender: So I hope we can keep that little secret between us.

Steve: We'll see.

Steve walks out the door to meet back up with Robbie and Charlie: They are leaning on somebody's car as Steve walks out.

Robbie: Where to next?

Steve: I want to rent some videos.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro Hospital- Jessica's room-day

Jessica is sitting in bed still unconscious. Jill sits beside her holding her hand. Jessica is starting to come back. Jessica looks up to see Jill.

Jessica: Jill?

Jill: (quietly) Hey.

Jessica: What happened?

Jill hesitates for a moment and grabs her hand again.

Jill: Honey you were attacked. You left Steve's party and you got separated and this mad man attacked you.

Jessica starts to cry. Jill continues to try and comfort her friend.

Jessica: Did he…. Rape me?

Jill: No. I got there before he could do that. I think I scared him away. Does anything hurt you?

Jessica: My sides do.

Jill: You have a broken rib.

Jessica: Oh my god.

Jill: Don't worry everything's going to be okay.

Jessica calms down and looks around and notices nobody else is around.

Jessica: Where's Kirby and Olivia?

Jill: They just left. They went to get you some flowers.

Jessica: Where's Steve?

Jill: Steve was also here. He spent the night with you. When we got here this morning he was so mad. Sheriff Riley is investigating but Steve said he wants to do his own investigation. Robbie and Charlie are helping him because according to them they would know from the mvoies whether or not this person or that person attacked you.

Jessica actually starts to laugh.

Jill: Is there something you want to talk about while we are alone?

Jessica: I take it you want to know why I ran away.

Jill: That's up to you. I am here for you if you want to talk.

Jessica contemplates and realizes she should tell Jill.

Jessica: I am having second thoughts about if Steve still loves me.

Jill: What makes you think that?

Jessica: It's just it seems like he's paying more attention to everybody else lately. At his own birthday party he did not dance with me once. He went around and talked to everybody but barely spent any time with me.

Jill: (smiles) I can understand why your upset. But it was his party he had to go around and talk to everybody.

Jessica: I think maybe he has a crush on somebody else.

Jill is shocked by this. She looks at Jessica for a moment and then starts laughing hysterically. Jessica looks at her confused.

Jessica: What's so funny?

Jill: That you think Steve has a crush on somebody other then you.

Jessica: Why is that funny?

Jill: Because you do not realize how much Steve loves you. When ever I hang out with him he is always talking about you.

Jessica: (surprised) Really?

Jill: Steve and I are really good friends. The reason why you might feel that Steve likes other people is because he will help anybody. Steve loves me. He probably loves Olivia and Kirby too, possibly even Charlie and Robbie. I am certain he does not love us the way he loves you.

Jessica: So you don't think he does has feelings for somebody else?

Jill: Nope. I actually wish he had feelings for me. Does this have anything to do with how he was acting when I tried to…

Jessica: No.

Jill: (smiles) You want Steve all to yourself. You have nothing to worry about. He loves you and only you.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro video Store- front room -afternoon.

Brian and Max are putting away movies. Charlie, Robbie and Steve walk in. Robbie and Charlie take a look at the new releases while Steve goes to where Brian and Max are. Brian notices Steve and goes to meet him. Steve stops as Brian approaches him.

Brian: Hey. How's Jessica?

Steve: As well as could be expected.

Brian: I wasn't expecting to see you today. Is there something we need to talk about?

Steve: I'm not here to talk to you. I'm here to talk to him.

Steve points at Max and approaches him.

Max: Steve happy belated.

Steve does not respond with words but punches him in the face. Robbie and Charlie see it and they come and run over as does Brian. The three of them get between Max and Steve.

Steve: (angry) YOU HIT MY GIRLFRIEND! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN.

Max: (surprised) Steve I have no idea what your talking about.

Steve: LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW. YOU WERE ONE THAT BEAT JESSICA. THE GUY AT THE BAR TOLD ME. HE SAID YOU LEFT RIGHT AROUND THE TIME JESSICA GOT ATTACKED.

Brian looks at Max with a bit of surprise.

Brian: Max is this true?

Max: Maybe it is.

Steve flips out after hearing this and tries his best to get to Max with Brian , Robbie, and Charlie holding him back.

Charlie: (while struggling to hold Steve) Steve. He's not worth it. You got a good life and career ahead of you. Don't let this piece of shit stop you. Let the cops handle it.

Steve: (angry) I am not going to drop this. My girlfriend is sitting in a hospital with a broken rib and two black eyes. What does this piece of shit get? A month in prison?

Robbie: It's better then you getting a month in prison. Don't be what this son of a bitch is.

Steve: Fine, Robbie. Go outside and call Dewey. Tell him we found Jessica's attacker.

Robbie leaves and hurriedly heads outside.

Max: Honestly, Steve I did not attack her.

Charlie: Just give yourself up.

Max: Look. I didn't attack her but I did see her get attacked.

Once again Steve Brian and Charlie look at him dumfounded.

Brian: (shocked) You saw her get attacked?

Max: Yes. I was scared I didn't know what to do.

Steve is clearly angry. He is contemplating attacking Max.

Steve: Call the cops? You could have tried to stop him.

Max: I was drunk. Listen I am sorry about what happened to Jessica but it wasn't my fault. Maybe if she wasn't such a bitch.

Steve goes crazy and attacks Max. Brian and Charlie try to stop him but they quickly are over powered. Steve begins punching Max.

Steve: How do you like it? Are you enjoying it as much as Jessica did? What was that? No? Okay maybe this will help.

Steve begins kicking him even harder. On the outside Dewey is getting out of his car. He acknowledges Robbie and then looks inside. He runs in to find Steve beating Max and Charlie and Brian are standing over him. Dewey grabs Steve and pushes him against the wall.

Dewey: (screaming) What are you doing? You could have killed the kid.

Steve does not answer.

Dewey: I know your upset. If something happened to Gale I would want to do the same thing.

Steve: (angry) Then you know why I did it. That son of a bitch deserves to die. He's guilty Dewey I know it.

Dewey: It's my job to find that out. You have to remember something Steve. Your innocent until proven guilty. I could arrest you for assault right now.

Steve: (smiles) Good. You make sure you put us in the same cell.

Max gets up and walks over to Dewey. He puts his head down.

Max: I did it sir. I am so sorry. Jessica was a bitch. I did it and I would do it again too.

Robbie and Charlie look at each other both not bying it. Brian is standing there completely shocked. Steve puts a satisfying smile on his face. Dewey walks over and arrests Max.

Dewey: Max Maxwell. You are under arrest for the assault of Jessica Pierce.

Cut to

EXT. Violet's flower shop- show room- after noon.

Kirby and Olivia are picking out flowers for Jessica. We can see about two dozen flowers.

Kirby: Great idea Liv getting Jessica flowers.

Olivia: Thanks. I'm so happy that Jessica is alright.

They both share a sigh of relief.

Kirby: I wonder why she left the party.

Olivia: I talked to Jill about that. She said she left because she wasn't feeling well. She didn't want to bother Steve so she didn't tell him.

Kirby: You think they'll find who did this.

Olivia: Actually I just talked to Charlie. Max Maxwell just admitted to all of them that he did it.

Kirby: Max? I'm kind of surprised I thought Max was a real nice guy.

Olivia: You think you know somebody and boom.

They both take some time to laugh. Kirby notices Brad walking up and picking out flowers. The two girls spot him, wave to him and approach him.

Brad: Hi girls.

Kirby: What's up. How's it going.

Brad: It's going alright. How's Jessica?

Olivia: She's got a broken rib and a couple of black eyes. It seemed like you and Jill had a good time the other night.

Brad: (smiles) It was going good. I was having a great time at Steve's party. How is he doing?

Kirby: He was going crazy. He said he wasn't going to sleep until he found who did this. What are you doing in a flower shop?

Brad looks at them nervous.

Brad: I was going to buy Jill some flowers to let her know I had a great time last night.

Kirby: That's so sweet. I'll help you pick some out for her. I know what she likes and doesn't like.

Brad: Sounds good.

Olivia: In fact. Jill is waiting for us at the hospital. Why don't you come there with us. Jill isn't going to leave the hospital until we get back. If you come back with us Jill could have some alone time.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro hospital. Jessica's room- afternoon

Jessica is reading a magazine while Jill does Jessica's nails. There is a knock at the door. Steve walks in with the flowers from his party.

Steve: Jill please give us a minute.

Jill looks down at Jessica who gives her a nod. Jill walks out the door but close enough that she could hear the conversation. Ste goes and gives Jessica kiss on the cheek.

Steve: How you doing babe?

Jessica: Good considering.

Steve: I am so sorry that this happened. I'm going to make it up to you. I don't know how. But I will.

Jessica: Steve we need to talk. Jill come in here please.

Jill hears Jessica call her name and enters thru the door.

Jessica: I want Jill here for this. I already talked to her about it and she already knows.

Steve: Fine. What's up?

Jessica: Don't you want to know the reason I left your party?

Steve:If you want to tell me.

Jessica: You spent like no time with me. I'm not just talking about the party but ever since school started you have been just to busy.

Steve: Jessica I am sorry. It has not been a good year for me so far. I am under a lot of pressure. I understand you wanted to talk to me last night but there was something I had to do.

Jessica: Like what?

Steve: I was about to tell the world how much I love you. I was giving out awards for things. Why do you think I called you. You had won the award for being the best girlfriend and you weren't there. But your right. I do not care about anything right now then making sure your safe. The reason I didn't want to dance with you was because you and I were going to have our own dance while the floor was empty. I figured I'd dance with Kirby, Jill, Olivia, Dawn and Alicia earlier in the night. Then I would dance with you the rest of the night after our song.

Jessica: I didn't know that.

Jill: She does now.

Steve: But if you want me to pay more attention to you I will do that. I will do something that makes sure I have a lifetime to spend with you. By the way I found out who attacked you. It was Max. Maxwell. I beat the crap out of him and then he confessed. Dewey, came and arrested him. Now I have to go do something. I will give you a call later.

Steve walks out the door clearly frustrated. Jill runs after him.

Jill: Where are you going?

Steve: To take care of some business.

Jill: Steve I understand why you're upset. She's just scared.

Steve: No you don't understand why I'm upset. My girlfriend got attacked. She was asking me to help her and I couldn't do a damn thing.

Jill: Justice was served. You caught the person who hurt her.

Steve: Tell that to her.

Steve keeps walking while Jill turns around and goes back to Jessica's room.

Cut to

INT. Applebees - dining room- night.

Brad and Jill are eating dinner at applebees. They are dressed in regular clothing and it does not seem to be a date.

Jill: Thanks so much for taking me to Applebees I was so hungry.

Brad: (smiles) Your welcome. I figured you were with Jessica all day and didn't have time to eat.

Jill: Yes. I wanted to apologize about the other night.

Brad: No need to apologize I completely understand. Did you have a good time? Besides what happened? I had a blast. One of the best nights Iv'e had in a long time.

Jill: It was great. I was actually able to just talk to somebody. I mean sometimes it's hard to tell my close friends how I really feel about certain things. I have been back in Woodsboro for three days and things are all ready screwed up.

Brad smiles and grabs Jill's hand.

Brad: I was just wondering if you would want to go get some coffee some time.

Jill: Ew. I hate coffee. It is so gross.

Brad: (nervous) I meant a movie. What about roller skating. Do you like to roller skate?

Jill: That sounds like fun.

Brad: Good because I always wanted to roller skate but never wanted to go alone.

Jill: Brad. Are you trying to ask me out?

Brad: Yes.

Jill: I'd love too. Next Friday Robbie and Alicia and I were planning on going to see Saw 4. We have all been planning on seeing it but we have been so busy. You can escort me if you want.

Brad: (happy) That'd be GREAT!

Jill gives Brian a smile. Brian sits back embarrassed about how loud he said it. The waiter comes over and gives them their food.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro Police Station.- interrogation room-night

Max Maxwell is sitting at the table with his dad Mike Maxwell, talking to Dewey and Hicks. Telling them about how he attacked Jessica.

Dewey: Are you sure you do not want a lawyer present?

Mike: (angry) My son is going to tell you exactly what he did.

Dewey: Ok. Now tell us what you did.

Max: Okay. Last night I was drinking at Zagarskis. Usually I would be there with some friends but they were all at Steve's party.

Dewey: So you were all alone?

Max: Yes.

Dewey: Keep going.

Max: I came out and I saw Jessica. I was drunk and I was really angry. I loved Jessica for the longest time. She didn't love me back. One day I wanted to have sex with her but she refused. I was still angry about it. I went over to talk to her but instead I started punching and kicking her.

Hicks: Okay.

Dewey: We will keep you in holding until Monday until the judge can decide what to do with you.

Cut to

INT. Basement. Somewhere in Woodsboro-night

Somebody is walking over to a desk and puts a bag filled with stuff on the desk. We cannot see his face as he opens a drawer and takes out a notebook. He opens the notebook and scratches something off.

Close up of the notebook reveals he crossed off Jessica Pierce's name. He then looks at the rest of them to reveal Olivia Morris, Kirby Reed, and Jill Roberts in that order.

Cut to Black.

/pages/Scream-Fanfiction-Fanpage/189516767780943


	11. episode 8 To make up for things

Fade in

INT. Woodsboro High- Coach Wagner's office-day

Coach Wagner is sitting at his desk doing some paperwork. A knock at the door he opens it to reveal Steve. He let's Steve in and takes a seat at his desk.

Wagner: Steve Rivette. How's my soon to be All Proquarterback doing.

Steve: Not so well coach.

Wagner: Well, tell coach what's the matter. Maybe there's something I could do to help.

Steve: My girlfriend was attacked.

Wagner: I heard. I'm really happy she's okay.

Steve: Coach. I'm sorry to have to tell you this. I'm quitting the team.

Wagner looks at Steve shocked.

Wagner: Your quitting the team? Why?

Steve: I love Jessica and it seems like I'm losing her. I have to do something that shows that I love her. I'm quitting the team so that I could spend more time with you.

Wagner: Listen. We are already halfway through the season. We have not won a state championship since Billy….. We haven't won a state championship in a long time.

Steve: I know coach. I love football. I love my teammates. However, I love Jessica more. Besides, some of my friends don't think Max was the real attacker. If I am around nobody is going to attack Jessica and get away with it.

Wagner: Steve. You are making a life changing decision right now. Your a sophmore and you are the best quarterback in the state. With a little more work when you become a senior you might be the best quarterback in the entire country. You can get a scholarship to just about anywhere and get out of Woodsboro.

Steve: I understand that coach. However, football is a game. Jessica is a human being. I would much rather be a janitor and have Jessica than be a quarterback in the NFL and have anybody else.

Wagner looks at him clearly disappointed.

Wagner: While I do not agree with your decision young man. I do respect it. There's always a spot for you on the team if you want back on.

Steve: Thanks for everything coach.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Math Class- day

Jill is sitting next to Kirby in math class. Brad is also in there and can't take his eyes off Jill.

Jill: We are all going to see Saw 4 tonight. Would you like to join us?

Kirby: Nope. Jessica and I are having a girls night out. She is still upset over the whole attack thing. I told her I would take her into town so that she could take her mind off things.

Jill: Sounds good.

The bell rings. Kirby walks ahead while Jill stops and waits for Brad.

Brad: You ready for the big night tonight?

Jill: Yes. I cannot wait.

Brad: I have to be honest with you. I have never gone to see any of the saw movies in theatres.

Jill: Really. It's like tradition for me. You know Robbie and Charlie they always have to go see movies.

Brad: I could tell. What time should I pick you up?

Jill: Actually. We will all be meeting over at Robbie's for 6:45. I did this because I didn't want my father giving you any problems. He's very protective of his baby girl.

Brad: If you were my daughter I'd be over protective of you to. In fact, I would probably follow you everywhere you went.

Jill: He did that once. Unfortunately for him he got caught. He was in big trouble with mom for a few days.

Brad: A typical father daughter relationship. Have you talked to Steve today at all.

Jill: No. Why?

Brad: Just wanted to know if the rumor was true.

Jill: Rumor?

Brad: Rumor has it that Steve quit the football team.

Jill: What? He wouldn't do that.

Brad: I hope not. He's our only chance we have off winning.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- hallway- day.

Jessica and Olivia are walking down the hallway. Jessica's face still looks bad but she's wearing a lot of make up to try to hide it. Jessica sees Spencer Williams walking by.

Jessica: Hey Spence.

Spencer looks at her and keeps walking.

Jessica: Nice to see you to.

Olivia: Wonder what his problem is.

They keep walking and Rob Miscia goes by.

Jessica: Hi Rob. How are you today?

Rob walks right by her without even acknowledging her.

Jessica: Jerk.

Olivia: That's not like Rob. He usually says hi to everybody.

They continue walking and finally get to their lockers. Brian Letts walks by,

Jessica: Brian. Brian?

Brian stops and looks at her.

Jessica: Have you seen Steve?

Brian: Sorry Jess. I cannot bee seen talking to you.

Brian quickly walks away.

Olivia: Why is everybody being such an asshole today?

Steve quickly walks up. He surprises Jessica and gives her a nice strong kiss on the cheek.

Steve: Hey Babe. What's going on Olivia?

Jessica: (confused) What's going with your teammates today?

Olivia: They are being assholes.

Steve: They are upset. One of the better players on the team quit.

Jessica: Why are they taking it out on me?

Steve: I was the one who quit. I told coach I cannot play anymore because I need to spend more time with you.

Olivia and Jessica look at him shocked.

Steve: Don't worry. This was my decision. Your attack had nothing to do with it.

Jessica: You love football. You could probably go pro someday.

Steve: I don't want to be a professional football player. I would much stay here in Woodsboro and be with you. I have to go. I will catch you guys later.

Steve walks away. They could clearly tell he was lying about not wanting to go pro.

Jessica and Olivia stare at each other in shock.

Jessica: We have to do something Steve loves football.

Olivia: He obviously loves you more.

Jenny Randall walks down the aisle.

Jenny: Good job Jessica. Thanks to you we will not be able to win a state championship this year.

Olivia: Go away Jenny.

Jenny: Morris. How could this girl be your friend? First she ruined Steve's party. Then she got the wrong guy locked up. Now she has made us gone from one of the best football team's to the worst.

Olivia: Beat it Jenny.

Jenny walks away with a pout.

Jessica: She is right. For once Jenny is right.

Olivia: Don't worry. We will think of something.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High.- Library- afternoon.

Steve is alone sitting at a table studying. Everybody looks at him while he's studying. Steve finally notices this.

Steve: You got something to say?

Everybody gets back to what they were doing scared shitless. The sound of a chair being moved.

Steve: Listen. My mind is made up. You cannot

Steve looks up to notice his best friend Brian taking a seat next to him.

Brian: (smiling) I figured you needed a friend.

Steve: Thanks a lot.

Brian: I was surprised about your decision. I don't know what to think. Are you trying to send a message?

Steve: This is the right thing to do. Now Jessica will be safe.

Brian: You know what? You don't have to be with her 24 hours a day.

Steve: I know that. However, atleast I have more time to spend with her.

Brian: Do you think she wanted you to quit football?

Steve: I wanted to quit.

Brian : I don't mind you lying to me. However, do not lie to yourself.

Brian gets up and walks away.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High- Fountain-afternoon.

Olivia, Alicia, Charlie and Robbie are sitting at the fountain eating lunch. Charlie is thinking about asking Olivia to go to saw 4 with her.

Charlie: So Olivia. Are you a fan of the Saw series?

Olivia: I only saw the first two. I never had the privledge of seeing the third one. I had a fever last year so I was not aloud to go.

Robbie: I remember that. You looked so sick.

Charlie: (thought of an idea) We are actually showing Saw 3 in cinema club today.

Robbie: We are?

Charlie elbows him in the stomach.

Charlie: How would you like to come watch it and them come see saw 4 later.

Olivia: Sounds like fun.

Alicia: You have to come Olivia. I do not want to be the only girl there,

Robbie: About that Alicia.

Alicia: Robbie. What did you do?

Robbie: I told Jill and Brad they could come see it with us.

Olivia: I'll definitely go if Jill's going.

Alicia: (sarcastic) Fabulous.

Robbie: Everybody could come straight to my house after cinema club. Jill and Brad are coming at 6 :45.

Charlie: Did you guys here about Steve? Can't believe he quit the football team.

Robbie: Me neither.

Alicia: Jill probably told him to do it.

They all give her a nasty look.

Robbie: You need to give Jill a chance. She's great once you get to know her.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- library-afternoon.

Kirby and Jessica are sitting at the table. They are studying but they spot Jill in the distance. Just as Jill makes her way to the table they put their stuff away.

Jill: I'm here guys. What's up?

Kirby: Steve quit the football team.

Jill: So I've heard.

Jessica: That's why we asked to come here for lunch instead of at the fountain. What do you think we should do?

Jill: (to Jessica) I think this is something you and Steve should work out.

Kirby: She tried that. Steve is just to freaked out about her getting hurt.

Jill: Why? He caught who did it. Your safe now.

Jessica: He thinks that he needs to be around me every second to protect me.

Jill: That's just ridiculous.

Jessica: By doing this he might screw up his entire life.

Jill: Football is just a game. He doesn't have to play football for you two to stay together. He could do much better things.

Kirby: Come on Jill. Steve is sweet but he's not really book smart. You should know that better then all of us. You have known him longer then any of us.

Jill: Okay what do you want me to do?

Kirby: Maybe you should try talking to Steve. I tried. Jessica tried. Brian tried. He didn't listen to any of us.

Jill: He's not going to listen to me.

Jessica: (sad)Listen. If it wasn't for Steve you may not be here right now. We all owe it to him. Please Jill. I know he'll listen to you.

Jill: I'll try.

Jessica gets up and gives Jill a hug who hugs back. They both take seats and want to change the subject.

Jill: You guys coming to cinema club? They're showing saw 3 today.

Kirby: How exciting. How could I miss a chance to see that.

Jessica: Sounds like fun I'll be there.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Cinema Club- afternoon.

Jill is anxiously waiting outside the cinema club room. She looks into the room to see Brian, Jessica,Kirby,Alicia,Olivia and Brad all sitting in seats. While Robbie and Charlie are up at the front getting ready to address everybody. Steve walks up to her.

Steve: Hey.

Jill: Hey. Something we need talk about?

Steve: No.

Steve goes to head into the room but Jill blocks him.

Jill: It wasn't suppose to be a question.

Steve looks at her but agrees.

Steve: What's up?

Jill: Why did you quit the football team?

Steve: I wanted to.

Jill: You didn't want to. Steve I've known you forever I can tell when your lying.

Steve: Jessica wanted me to. I wasn't paying enough attention to her.

Jill: Well now your paying too much attention to her.

Steve: ATLEAST SHE'LL BE SAFE!

Jill looks at him while tears start coming down his eyes.

Jill: Steve it wasn't your fault what happened. If you ever new she was in danger you would be with her every second. Let's go for a walk.

Steve looks at her but nods in agreement. Jill walks inside the classroom.

Jill: Start the movie. We will be back in 20 mins.

Charlie: Okay. So today…..

Jill gives Kirby and Jessica a thumbs up and then heads back outside. She grabs Steve's hand and starts leading him away.

Steve: Where we going?

Jill: you'll see.

Cut to

EXT-Woodsboro High- football field-afternoon.

Jill has taken Steve up to the football field. It is very clear the offense is struggling very much without Steve. Steve does not seem very pleased that Jill brought him here.

Steve: (annoyed) Why did you bring me here?

Jill: I wanted you to feel how much you wanted to be here.

Steve: You know I don't want to be here.

Jill: You don't want to be here for the wrong reasons not for the right ones.

Steve: Jill if you have something to say please say it.

Jill: I know your scared about what happened to Jessica. I was very sacred too. I was never so scared in my entire life.

Steve: At least you were there. Where was I? I was up on stage presenting awards.

Jill: Where you belonged. I know where you would have been had you known. Steve we can not see you like this. This isn't just about football. You're the member of the crew who always keeps a straight head even in the baddest of situations. We all need you. I need you. Jessica needs you. Kirby needs you. Brian needs you.

Steve: You guys would be fine without me.

Jill: Come on Steve. You think if Kirby ever got attacked you think Brian would ever go hunt down her attacker like you did? You think anybody else could ever throw 5 touchdowns against the Hawks?

Hearing this makes Steve smile.

Steve: That was pretty impressive wasn't it.

Jill: The best.

Steve: Jill your right. I don't want to quit football. I just want to give Jessica what she deserves.

Jill: Well. Most of us are going to a movie tonight. Jessica's not going. Talk to Kirby and you could something really special for her.

Steve: Thanks Jill. You're a real friend who I could always talk to. Now let's head back inside.

Jill: I'm going to head back inside. I think there somewhere more important you need to be.

Steve looks at her confused. Jill smiles and points to the field. Steve smiles at her back and walks onto the field. His teammates greet him very quickly. Jill smiles and walks back inside. She gets to the classroom and the movie's about to start.

Jill: Steve's not coming. He's got somewhere more important to be.

Jill goes and takes a seat next to Jessica.

Jessica: How did it go?

Jill: State championship here we come.

Cut to

INT. Reed Residence- Kirby's room - night.

Jessica and Meghan Reed are looking down at Kirby who looks very sick. She is laying bed with a thermometer in her mouth.

Kirby: (trying to talk) mhmmmmhmh,

Meghan: Baby. Wait until the thermometer beeps. Then you can talk all you want.

Jessica: My poor baby. You look terrible.

After about 15 seconds the thermometer beeps. Meghan removes the thermometer reads it and feels Kirby's forehead.

Meghan: Sweetie it seems you have quite a fever.

Kirby: (sad) This can't be happening. Jessica and I are suppose to go shopping.

Jessica: It's okay. We can go tomorrow or something.

Meghan: I'll go make you some soup.

Meghan leaves the room and can be heard walking down the stairs.

Jessica: Want me to stay and keep you company?

Kirby: No thanks. I'm probably just going to sleep anyway.

Jessica: Take care hope you feel better.

Kirby: Thanks.

Instead of hugging her Jessica blows her a kiss. Jessica then exit's the room and heads out the door. As she gets up to the street Kirby hops out of bed and heads downstairs.

Kirby: How'd I do?

Meghan: To well. Like you have practiced.

Kirby: (nervous) Don't worry mom. I have never ever faked sick before in my entire life.

Meghan: That's my girl.

The view to the back of Kirby shows that she had her fingers crossed.

Cut to

INT. Mercer Residence- living room -night.

Jill,Robbie,Alicia,Olivia and Charlie are all waiting anxiously waiting for Brad to show up. Jill is trying to say something to get Alicia to like her.

Jill: So Alicia. I heard we have a couple things in common. I heard you like to watch movies. Go shopping. Plus your boyfriend is a really good friend of mine.

Alicia just looks at Jill and does not want to have anything to do with her.

Alicia: Sounds like fun. But I have to be honest I do not want to have anything to do with you.

Robbie: Alicia.

Jill: No Robbie it's okay. Do not try to force her to who she should and should not be friends with.

Alicia: That is one order he better listen to.

Jill: Is that what this is about? You think I boss Robbie around?

Alicia: I think you use Robbie. I also think you use all your other friends.

Charlie stands there confused as does Olivia.

Jill: You think I have a magical spell on my friends? I could get them to do whatever I want?

Alicia: I don't think that. I know that. If you were a real friend you wouldn't have tried to kill yourself.

Robbie cannot take it any longer.

Robbie: BOTH OF YOU SHUT YOUR TRAPS! I do not want to come between the two of you. Can't we go out and have fun? I mean we are going to watch saw 4. If anything, we should be discuissing what the twist is going to be.

Brad walks in holding flowers.

Brad: Sorry I'm late I stopped to buy the tickets. I also stopped to buy flowers for Jill.

Brad walks over to and hands her the flowers. Jill takes them from Brad's hands and is clearly still angry with Alicia.

Jill: Thanks.

Brad: What did you guys discuss waiting for me?

Cut to

EXT. Pierce Residence- night.

Jessica is walking home from Kirby's. She is about to walk into her house when she notices a note addressed to her on her stairs. The note says your chariot awakes. At that moment Brian, Letts, Rob Miscia, and Spencer come around carrying a bed with a stick attached. Each of the four boys is carrying a leg. Jessica looks at them in shock.

Jessica: What are you guys doing here?

Brian: My best friend wanted me to do this. We were all involved. Even Kirby.

Jessica: Even Kirby?

Kirby comes around from the house.

Kirby: Even me. I think it's important that you and Steve has this night.

Jessica: So your not really sick?

Kirby: I was just faking. Now get on.

Jessica does as she's told.

Kirby: All right boys take her away.

Kirby snaps her fingers and the boys take her away.

Cut to

INT. Party Place- Dance floor-night.

Jessica has been carried into the Party Place by Brian and Steve's teammates. The place is empty compared to Steve's birthday party. All that remains is a table with two chairs. Once again they have the queen and king crowns on it.

Jessica: So how did Steve get you to carry me here?

Rob: You did get him back on the football field.

Jessica: But that was

Brian: (interrupting her) You. We know. No need to brag anymore Jessica.

They drop the bed on the floor and move away so Jessica could get out.

Spencer: You may get off now your higness.

Jessica: Okay thanks a lot. What am I suppose to do now?

Steve: We are suppose to dance. Just like we were suppose to at my birthday party.

Jessica: Steve. What's going on.

Steve: I am here to make up for everything that happened these last couple of weeks. Nobody else is here. Now you and I can dance like we were suppose to.

Jessica: You did all this for me?

Steve: Well, yes actually.

Jessica: How did you convince Kirby?

Steve: Kirby's our friend she new how important it was for me to make you happy.

Jessica doesn't respond but goes and kisses him on the lips. Steve kisses back and they keep going.

Cut to

INT-Applebees- Dining Room-night

Brad, Olivia, Jill, Robbie, Charlie and Alicia are sitting eating dinner. By their faces most of them were disappointed with Saw 4.

Charlie: What a waste. Cannot believe Hoffman is the new apprentice.

Robbie: I'm even more surprised that Saw 4 happened at the same time as 3.

Alicia: They completely destroyed the Saw 3 ending by killing off Jeff.

Robbie: When I saw Saw 3 I thought he was going to be the new Jigsaw killer.

Brad looks at them surprised.

Brad: I actually liked the movie. I thought it was good. What did you think Jill?

Jill: I thought it was good. Not the best sequel out there but definitely not the worse.

Jill: Olivia?

Olivia: To be honest I didn't watch the movie a lot. That torture shit creeps me out. It's terrible how badly that shit hurts.

Jill: Guys I'm tired I think I'm going to head home. (turning to Brad) Can you walk me home?

Brad: (excited) ABOSLUTELY!

Cut to

INT. Party Place- dance floor- night.

Jessica and Steve are dancing on the dance floor. Both of them are doing a very good job. After the song is over they stop and take a breather.

Steve: You want to order some dinner?

Jessica: Sure I'm starving.

Steve: (yelling) WAITRESS!

After 15 seconds The waitress comes out carrying menus. The waitress turns out to be KIRBY who is wearing a very pretty dress. Steve and Jessica take a seat at the table.'

Kirby: I am Kirbiline and I will be your waitress for today. What can I get you guys to Drink?

Jessica: I will have an iced tea.

Steve: Me too.

Kirby goes and gets their drinks and returns with them.

Kirby: Are you two ready to order?

Jessica: I believe so. I will have the steak. Medium rare, with mash potatoes and gravy. I would also like a salad with Italian dressing.

Steve: I will have the same thing.

Kirby leaves and Jessica gives Steve a smirk.

Jessica: You were going to order what I ordered no matter what.

Steve: You kidding me? I was in the mood for the steak.

Jessica: I cannot believe you did all this for me.

Steve: It was a gift. For everything that happened.

Jessica: You caught who attacked me that was enough.

Steve: We both needed this. You deserved much better then the way I was treating you. I did not dance with you once that entire night. Now I can dance with you the whole night.

Jessica: So who is cooking our dinner?

Steve: My defensive lineman.

Cut to

Ext. Street-night

Brad is walking Jill home from Applebees. Jill is cold so she's using Brad to keep warm.

Brad: Why doesn't Alicia like you?

Jill: She think's I'm power hungry.

Brad: All girls are power hungry though.

Jill: Brad!

Brad: It is the truth.

Jill: I really appreciate you walking me home.

Brad: I'm happy to do it. I'm glad we are finally alone.

Jill: Uh oh. Your not going to rape me are you?

They both laugh.

Brad: Well the other night at Steve's party I had a really really good time.

Jill: As did I until you know.

Brad: Jill, I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me.

Jill looks at him shocked.

Jill: A date? As in just you and me?

Brad: (scared) Well yes.

Jill: Where would you take me?

Brad: Anywhere you want.

Jill: (doesn't know what to say) Brad. This is so sudden. I think you're a great guy and everything.

Brad: Let me show you how great of a guy I am.

Jill: You are a really good friend to me. I wouldn't want t lose that spark if something happened on a date. Besides would your folks really want you going out with a nutcase?

Brad: If they think your a nut case then they'd think we be perfect together. Please Jill. One date.

Jill: Fine. I can live with that, One date. Then we will see how things go from their.

Suddenly The bed carrying Jessica flings by. It now has both Steve and Jessica on it who are kissing. Jill looks at them stunned.

Steve: (excited) HI JILL!

Jill doesn't say anything but turns back to Brad.

Jill: You better come up with something good for me.

Brad: Oh I will.


	12. episode 9 A good or bad day

Fade in

EXT. Woods- right outside Woodsboro- day

Hicks and Digiacinto are looking down at another body. The Machete Strangeler has obviously hit again. Hicks and Digiacinto are obviously not very pleased.

Hicks: I cannot believe this bastard has hit again.

Digiacinto: Tell me about it.

Hicks: I am starting to think that these were random attacks.

Digiacinto: The guy is a doctor. Who would kill a doctor?

Hicks: Somebody who lost someone.

Digiacinto: Exactly.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High-math class- day

Jill and Kirby are sitting at their desks. They are talking about Brad.

Kirby: I didn't know you two were going on a date.

Jill: I told him that we could go on one date. That was two weeks ago and I have promised him. He's a good guy and I shouldn't keep giving him excuses.

Kirby: That's true. You could definitely do a lot worse then Brad. You could do better but definitely a lot worse.

Jill: So we are going tonight.

Kirby: Tonight?

Jill: Tonight.

Kirby: (smiling) I bet he's got something big planned.

Jill: He better.

Kirby: (nervous) By the way. Thanksgiving is next week. My mother is going out of town. I was thinking everybody could come to my house for thanksgiving.

Jill: (smiles) Sounds like fun.

Kirby: Go to Angelos after school. I want to talk to everybody about it.

Jill nods her head.

Jill: You going to invite Alicia?

Kirby: That's right. I forgot you two hate each other. What is this all about?

Jill: Talk to her. She won't give me a chance.

Kirby: She'll come around. You have nothing to worry about.

Jill: (not buying it) Whatever.

Kirby: Just be there for 4.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- English class- day

Olivia and Charlie are in English class. Charlie cannot pay attention because he is to busy looking at Olivia who is sitting in front of her. Charlie starts writing notes in his paper. The teacher Mr. Cox notices what Charlie is doing.

Mr. Cox: Walker! What are you doing?

Charlie: Writing down notes sir.

Mr.: Cox: If it's true it'd be a first. Bring your notebook up here son.

Charlie looks at him with scared eyes. After about 10 seconds Charlie gives his teacher the note book,

Mr. Cox: How about we tell the class what you have been writing.

Charlie: (scared) I really rather you not do that sir.

Mr. Cox: To late.

Mr. Cox looks down at the notebook and after reading it starts laughing.

Mr. Cox: Olivia Morris you are the hottest sweetest girl I have ever met in my entire life.

Everybody looks at Olivia who is embarrassed. Charlie puts his head down so nobody can see his face.

Mr. Cox: I use to think the Stab movies were my favorite thing in the entire world but boy was I wrong. I had an amazing time at Steve's party with you and can never get you off my mind. At night when I am in my teddy bear pajamas I stick my hand in my pants and think about what you must look like…..

The entire class starts to laugh. Charlie gets very angry and walks out of the class. Olivia looks at everybody stunned. She angrily gets up and turns to class.

Olivia: (angry) YOU ARE ALL A BUNCH OF ASSHOLES. HE WROTE THAT NOTE EXPECTING NOBODY TO SEE IT.

Olivia leaves the classroom and goes after Charlie. The entire class is still laughing.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High- fountain-afternoon.

Steve,Kirby,Brad, Jessica and Jill are sitting at the fountain. Brad seems to have become a member of the crew.

Brad: Steve, what you did for Jessica the other day was very sweet.

Steve: Thanks. I did get some help from Kirby.

Jessica: Speaking of dates. I hear you and Jill are going out tonight.

Brad turns to Jill.

Brad: Yes. Yes we are. I am taking her somewhere really special.

Kirby: She's going to love it.

Steve: Yes she is.

Jill: You guys know where he is taking me for my date?

Steve: I gave him an idea. You are a very hard person to please Jill.

Kirby: Steve and Jessica. I want you to be at Angelos at 5 okay?

Jessica: Why?

Steve: Everything okay Kirby?

Kirby: Everything's fine just be there. You too Brad.

Brad: I can come too? I am actually starting to feel like a member of the crew.

Jill: (smiles) If I like the date it could be official.

Olivia comes running over clearly she is out of breath.

Jill: Olivia I never seen you out of breath. Did you see a murder take place?

Olivia: (scared)Guys, Charlie's gone I can't find him anywhere.

Steve: (confused) What happened?

Olivia: Long story short. In English people laughed at him and eh stormed off angry.

Kirby takes out his phone and tries to call him.

Kirby: No answer.

Jill: Olivia. How long has he been gone?

Olivia: Two hours.

Brad : let's go look for him.

Olivia: He's not on campus. I have been looking for him everywhere.

Kirby: (unsure) If we leave campus we'll be in big trouble. I'd be grounded for the rest of my life.

Olivia: (freaking out)Please. Please. We have to find him. I need to talk to him.

Jill: I'm going. I OWE it to Charlie.

Everybody gets up and follows Jill.

Jill: Everybody split up.

Cut to

INT. Angelos Pizzeria- afternoon

Charlie is sitting at a table drinking a coke. He is clearly upset about what happened. Detective Digiacinto walks in and notices Charlie. He take's a seat across from Charlie.

Digiacinto: Charlie? Shouldn't you be at school?

Charlie: Bad Day. I ran away. I couldn't be there anymore.

Digiacinto grabs his walkie talkie and starts speaking into it.

Digiacinto: Hoss. Perkins. You can stop the search of the missing school boy. I found him.

Digiacinto puts his walky talky back and turns toward Charlie.

Digiacinto: You look hungry. Want some Pizza?

Charlie hesitates but nods.

Digiacinto: Get us 6 slices over here please. Cheese. Also, two more cokes.

Charlie: They treat you well. Whenever I ask for anything they treat me like shit.

Digiacinto: Why did you runaway?

Charlie: My teacher embarrassed me. Not only did he embarrass me he did it front of this girl.

Digiacinto: Understandable. I think you should call your friends. They left the school to look for you.

Charlie: That's ridiculous I haven't received a call all day.

Charlie looks at his phone and sees he has ten new voicemails.

Charlie: Oops. I must have left it on grabs his phone and dials a number.

Charlie: Hey Olivia. Sorry I ran away like that. I just had to clear my mind. I am at Angelos if you want to stop by.

Charlie: I heard you guys are having trouble locating the Strangeler.

Digiacinto" Tell me about it. That is why you should never travel alone son.

Charlie: Your right. I should know better from movies.

Digiacinto: What do you mean?

Charlie: Horror movie rules. You have to follow the rules.

Digiacinto: This isn't a movie this real life.

Charlie: Still you'd be surprised they still go by a set of rules.

Digiacinto: What are you saying about the Machete Strangeler?

Charlie: I am saying he is killing specific people in a specific order.

Digiacinto: What makes you say that?

Charlie: The time line. The fact that there is no timeline. However, he may skip somebody in that line and save them for the end.

Digiacinto: Interesting. Let's eat our lunch and get you back to school.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High.- Science Class- afternoon

Brian and Robbie are during their science lab. From what it looks like it has something to do with the periodic table.

Brian: Did you hear about Charlie?

Robbie: The SOB tried running away.

Brian: I probably would have done the same thing. Kirby wants you to go to Angelos after school. She said it's very important.

Robbie: Can't. Cinema Club.

Brian looks at Robbie confused.

Brian: There's no cinema club today.

Robbie: Fine. Truth is it makes me feel weird. Eventually I'm going to have to choose between Alicia and Jill.

Brian: They are still not getting along?

Robbie: They hate each other.

Brian: Bros before hoes my friend. Alicia wouldn't even give Jill a chance.

Robbie: I'm guessing it has to do with the fact she tried to off herself.

Brian: That does not effect Alicia in anyway. Go there after school and bring Alicia.

Robbie: Fine.

Cut to

INT. Angelos Pizzeria- dining room -afternoon.

Brian, Alicia, Robbie, Charlie, Olivia, Brad, Jessica and Steve are sitting at a table in Angelos. Nick Oulette coldly comes over and brings them their drinks.

Olivia: Charlie I cannot believe what you tried to do.

Charlie: I didn't want anybody to know. I was so embarrassed.

Steve: Why not just tell Olivia how you really feel.

Olivia: Yes. You never know how Olivia might feel back.

Olivia looks at and winces at Charlie.

Kirby walks in with Jill right behind her. They both take a seat at the table.

Kirby: Guys I want to thank you for meeting me here today. You gave mea half hour out of your lives and I really appreciate it.

Robbie: Okay. So what's up?

Kirby: My mother is going away for thanksgiving.

Jessica: (sad) Oh you poor thing. You can spend thanksgiving with my family and I.

Kirby: (smiling) Thanks. But that's not what I meant. I want everybody to come to my house for thanksgiving.

Everybody laughs at this except for Jill who new what was coming.

Kirby: What's so funny?

Alicia: No offense Kirby. But do you know how to cook?

Kirby: I'm a great cook. I'm going to make the turkey for thanksgiving. Momma said it'd be okay if everybody came over because she has to go out of town.

Robbie: Well even if you could make the turkey. What about everything else?

Kirby: I was kind of hoping that you guys would take care of that stuff.

Robbie: Come again?

Kirby: Jill could be in charge of corn. Brian, mash potatoes. Steve, salad. Jessica bread. Olivia, cranberry sauce. Alicia you could be in charge of muffins. Robbie and Charlie beverages. Also when I say beverages not red bull Charlie. Brad you could be in charge of silverware.

Steve: I don't know Kirby. I mean….

Kirby: (interrupting him) You can watch the Cowboys game on my big screen tv.

Steve: I'm in.

Jill: Me too.

Everybody around the tables raise their hands.

Kirby: Thanks guys. Let's make this the best thanksgiving ever.

Cut to

INT. Roberts residence- Jill's bedroom-night

Kirby is sitting on Jill's bed doing Jill's nails. Jill seems to be very excited for her date with Brad. She is wearing a very nice blue dress.

Kirby: You look gorgeous.

Jill: Thank you. You sure your going be able to make that turkey?

Kirby: Yes. It's going to be the best turkey you've ever had.

Jill: We'll see. I thought you were going out with Brian today?

Kirby: We were suppose to. He said he had to do some studying.

Jill: Sorry to hear that. Want me to cancel so we could do something?

Kirby: (realizing what Jill's trying to do.) Nope. Your not getting off that easy. You are going on that date young lady.

Jill: (smiling) Fine. I have no problem with that.

A loud knock at the door.

Jill: (excited)Oh my god he's here.

Kirby: Bye girl. Have a good time.

The girls give each other a hug. Jill heads down the stairs. Mr. Roberts has already opened the front door and Brad is already in the living room.

Mr. Roberts: So where exactly are you taking my daughter tonight?

Brad: It's a surprise so I have to whisper to you.

Brad whispers something into Mr. Roberts ear who looks shocked.

Mr. Roberts: (smiling) She is going to love it.

Brad finally spots Jill.

Brad: You look beyond beautiful.

Jill: You look handsome yourself.

Brad: Let's go miss your chariot awaits.

Jill and Brad head out to where a limousine is waiting.

Jill: You rented a limousine?

Brad: Actually I have to confess it's my uncle's. He will be driving us.

Jill: Sounds good to me.

They get in the limousine.

Cut to

INT. Messmer residence- living room- night.

Brian is in the living room studying doing homework with Jenny Randall.

Jenny: Out of everybody to be paired with why did I have to be paired with you.

Brian: (sarcastic) Yes I am so psyched about it myself.

Jenny: I have to be honest, world history isn't exactly my best subject.

Brian: You have a best subject? Or just all worst subjects?

Jenny: Where is your beloved Kirby tonight?

Brian: We were suppose to go out. However I wanted to finish this project as soon as possible so I didn't have to be around you.

Jenny: How thoughtful of you.

Jenny notices that Brian has Dance Dance Revolution.

Jenny: (shocked)You have DDR? The ultra mix? That's like one of the hardest ones out.

Brian: Actually the hardest. You play?

Jenny: Do I play?

Cut to

INT. Smith Plaza.- Lobby- night

Jill and Brad are standing in line . We could now see that Brad took her to see the Wizard of Oz on ice. It is obviously a good choice because Jill seems to be very excited.

Jill: I can't believe you brought me here. How did you know I wanted to see this?

Brad: I had some help from a friend. I'm really glad you like it.

Ticket guy: How many tickets?

Brad: Two please.

Ticket Guy: 400 dollars.

Jill: 400 dollars? That's way too much money Brad.

Brad: I would pay ten times that for a date with you.

Brad takes out the money and hands it to the ticket guy.

Jill: That's so sweet. Let's go take our seats before the show starts.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High- football field- night

Steve is throwing footballs with Robbie and Charlie. Steve is picking out routes for them to run.

Charlie: Did you guys hear that they announced a release day for stab 6?

Robbie: Did they really? It's about time?

Steve: You guys are going to see it? I mean Stab 5 was about time travel? What terrible idea could they come up with for Stab 6?

Charlie: You know we are both going to see it. Besides the fourth sequel is always bad. The fifth sequel always turns out to be better.

Steve looks at them confused.

Steve: When is the release date again?

Charlie: February 16th.

Robbie: (bummed) That's like 4 months away.

Charlie: (smiles)Yes but at least it's not 5 months away.

Steve: He does make a good point. You guys should show some of the Stabs in cinema club.

Robbie: That would be pretty sweet. Maybe we could show them the week before the movie gets released.

Charlie: Too bad we can't show them the same day.

Robbie: That would be pretty sweet.

Steve: We could have a cut day. We could go to somebody's house and watch all the Stab movies.

Charlie: If we cut we will get suspended.

Steve: That is true. However what if so many people cut that they can't suspend us all.

Robbie: What are you saying?

Steve: I say we tell the entire to school to cut February 16th for Stabathon.

Charlie: Stabathon. I like it.

Robbie: But won't they have enough time to catch us?

Steve: That why two things. Number 1 we don't give out the location until the night before. Number 2 ask people if you heard about the Stabathon. If you say you heard it from somebody else it won't be traced back to you.

Charlie: This is actually pretty exciting. Is it February 16th yet?

Steve: Nope. But' I have a game tomorrow. I want you two to go out and catch passes. Hurry up. Go.

Both Robbie and Charlie run out and catch passes.

Cut to

INT. Smith Plaza- showroom-night

Jill and Brad are sitting in their seats watching Wizard of Oz on Ice. Jill is having a fantastic time. You could tell by her face. Brad grabs Jill's hand.

Brad: You having a good time?

Jill: The best.

Brad: Glad to hear it. Maybe we could go on another date after this?

Jill looks at Brad who looks hopeful.

Jill: I said one date remember?

Brad: I figured since you were having such a great time.

Jill: Brad, you're a good guy and all. I'm just not ready to have a boyfriend right now.

Brad: I understand. We could still be friends at least, right.

Jill: Absolutely. Your becoming more and more of a member of the crew each day.

Brad: (sarcastic) Great. Then I would really have to bow down to the queen.

They laugh and continue to watch the show.

Cut to

INT. Messmer residence- living room -night.

Jenny has just done supercalafraglistic on DDR. Brian is staring at her in shock.

Brian: I cannot believe you just scored a perfect score on supercalafragalistic.

Jenny: (smiling) It was nothing.

Brian: (amazed)Nothing? Are you kidding me it was great.

Jenny: Okay it was pretty impressive.

Brian: You should join a DDR team or something. With you on the team they would be unstoppable. Let me be your manager though. If they want you it's going to cost them.

Jenny: Brian slow down. I do it for fun. I do not want join a team. I actually want to be a doctor.

Brian: Your kidding me right?

Jenny: (smiling) Nope.

Brian: Why do treat us all like shit if you want to be a doctor?

Jenny: To be honest. I hate the girls because their stuck up bitches. You and Steve I like. The movie geeks are movie geeks.

Brian: That is my girlfriend your talking about.

Jenny: Sorry it's the truth.

Brian: It's not to late. Do you want to go out and get a burger?

Jenny: I am kind of hungry. Let's go.

Cut to

EXT. Roberts residence- night.

Jill and Brad have just gotten home from their date. They both look very exhausted.

Jill: Thanks. I had a great time tonight.

Brad: It was one of the best nights I have had in a long time.

Jill: Brad. I'm sorry that I will not go on another date with you right now.

Brad: It's okay. I'm sure you have your reasons.

Jill: It's not you it's me. It's to protect you. The entire school knows what I tried to do and I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation.

Brad: Jill I don't care what people think of me.

Jill: You say that now. Trust me when I tried to kill myself I never thought I would have survived.

Brad stays silent.

Jill: (sad) Now my friends are still very protective of me even more so then my parents. Have you ever noticed I am never alone? They don't want me to try and do it again. The last thing I would want to happen is hurt you in a relationship. I really really like you. I also really really care about you.

Brad: (sad) Okay I understand. Will I see you at the game tomorrow?

Jill: Absolutely.

Brad: Goodnight Jill.

Brad goes to kiss Jill on the cheek She stops him and kisses him on the lips.

They kiss for about 5 more seconds before finally letting go.

Jill: Good night Brad.

Brad: (happy) Good night Jill.

Jill goes inside her house. Brad walks back to the car crushed.

Cut to

EXT. Burger King- night

Jenny and Brian have just finished their burgers. They are talking and having a good time.

Jenny: (smiling) Thanks for taking me out.

Brian: Your very welcome.

Jenny: I have to go.

Brian: So I was just wondering when can we hang out again?

Jenny: I have no idea.

Brian: Jenny I have never seen this side of yours. It is actually pretty sweet.

Jenny: Thank you. Now isn't there something your forgetting before I leave?

Brian grabs her and brings her in for a kiss.

Marnie Cooper appears out of the bushes and snaps a picture of them. Jenny sees Marnie and gives her a thumbs up. Marnie goes back into the bushes and Jenny pushes Brian off of her.

Jenny: Boy will you be sorry.

Jenny walks away as Brian stands there stunned.


	13. episode 10 A very happy Thanksgiving Not

Fade in

INT. Woodsboro High- gymnausium- day

It is the day before Thanksgiving and there is a pep rally going on. Later that day there is a playoff football game. Jill and the Crew are sitting at the top of the bleachers except for Steve who is standing at the microphone.

Steve: You ready for the big game today?

Crowd: YEAAAAAA

Steve: Whose going to win?

Crowd: Woodsboro!

Steve: You got it. Can you believe the state does not believe we could win. They think it is a fluke that we cannot win. They said a Sophmore is too young to be quarterback. Do you believe that?

Crowd: Hell no!

Cut to

INT- Woodsboro High- cafeteria- day

Robbie and Alicia are sitting at the table eating lunch.

Robbie: What do you think we should show in cinema club today?

Alicia: I was actually interested in more of a comedy movie today.

Robbie: I could live with a comedy. What did you have in mind?

Alicia: (smiles) Anchorman Legend of Run Burgundy.

Robbie: Not on your life.

Alicia: National Lampoons family Vacation.

Robbie: That's better.

Steve walks in.

Steve: Sup Guys.

Alicia: Hey Steve.

Steve: So you guys coming to my game later?

Robbie: Cinema club today.

Steve: It's the playoffs.

Robbie: I know but we cannot let everybody down.

Steve: (disappointed) Oh I see. What about you Alicia?

Alicia: Sorry Steve. I hate football.

Steve: No problem I'll see you guys later.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- hallway- day

Steve is walking down the hallway he bumps into Olivia and Charlie.

Charlie: What's up my man. You ready to win the big game tonight.

Steve: Thank goodness I'm glad your going.

Charlie: Actually I can't.

Steve: Your not coming to my playoff game either?

Charlie: I just said I can't.

Steve: Olivia PLEASE tell me your coming?

Olivia: Sorry Steve I can't go either. I'm spending the day with Charlie.

Martin Sweeney 17 the school bully comes up and starts tormenting Charlie and then starts giving him a noogie.

Sweeney: How are those teddy bear pajamas treating you?

Charlie: How is that man that you call a girlfriend treating you?

Sweeney let's Charlie go and then slaps him across the face. Steve and Olivia were finishing their conversation and don't even notice what's going on.

Sweeney: What did you just say?

Charlie: (angry)YOU HEARD ME YOU BASTARD!

Steve and Olivia finally realize what's going on as do other people in the hallway.

Sweeney: I'm going to break your neck.

Charlie backs up for a minute and Steve gets in front of Charlie facing Sweeney. Sweeney stops his pursuit when Steve intervenes.

Steve: BACK OFF!

Sweeney hesitates but does as he told.

Charlie: Thanks Steve. I owe you one.

Steve: (smiling) Actually you owe me twelve. Peace.

Olivia: Bye.

Charlie gets back to his conversation with Olivia.

Charlie: So how did you break your mom's camera again?

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High-fountain- afternoon.

Brian and Kirby are sitting on the fountain talking when Steve comes up and sits next to them.

Steve: You guys are coming to the game tonight? Right?

Brian: (sad) Sorry dude since what happened to Max I had to go into work.

Kirby: Steve I'm sorry. I have to go home and start making the turkey. Can't have thanksgiving without any : I guess that's true. Jessica is the only one going so far and she's going to be cheerleading.

Kirby: Don't worry I'm sure Jill will go.

Brian: Yes I'm sure Jill will go. Kirby mind giving us a second.

Kirby: (confused) Okay.

Kirby gets up and walks inside.

Steve: What's wrong?

Brian: Why does something have to be wrong? Can't a guy talk to his best friend.

Steve: Something is wrong when that guy want's his girlfriend to leave.

Brian looks down not wanting to tell Steve what he did.

Brian: I did something really bad.

Steve: Did you screw up the potatoes?

Brian: I went out with another girl.

Steve: YOU WHAT?

Brian: It's a long story. I was having a good time and I went out with Jenny Randall.

Steve: Jenny? Of all people?

Brian: I lost it. I bought her a burger from burger king and I kissed her.

Steve: You kissed her?How could you do such a thing. With Jenny Randall of all people. That's okay nobody will believe jenny.

Brian: Yes they will. She had Marnie take a picture.

Steve: Shit. So what do you have to do? Be her slave? Do her homework? What?

Brian: Actually none of that at all. She said the only way she'd have Marnie delete the picture was if she went out on a date with you.

Steve looks at him up and down.

Steve: You do realize that if Jessica or anybody found out that I went out with Jenny I'd be dead right?

Brian: I would be dead if you didn't do it.

Steve: Bri what did you get yourself into. You have to tell Kirby.

Brian: I can't.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High -Library- afternoon.

Jill and Brad are sitting at the table studying. Brad is helping Jill with her math. Steve walks in and enters.

Steve: Please tell me you guys are coming to my game tonight.

Jill: You know I am.

Brad: If Jill's going I'm going.

Brad gives an evil smile. Steve looks at them.

Steve: You said that kind of creepy. But thanks guys. Nobody else could make it except for Jessica.

Brad: Well we will be their rooting for you.

Steve: Thanks guy thanks a lot.

Steve goes to leave the library but bumps into Jenny Randall.

Steve: Jenny?

Jenny: Hey Steve.

Steve: Jenny how could you do such a thing?

Jenny: I'm not doing it for me, I'm doing it for you.

Steve: By trying to get my best friend or me kicked out of the crew?

Jenny: Steve. You deserve a better girl then Jessica. Somebody who appreciates you.

Steve: Jessica does appreciate me. She loves me. I love her. Nothing is going to change that.

Jenny: But wouldn't you rather protect two of your best friends then one girlfriend.

Steve: How do I know that your not going to blackmail me after?

Jenny: Steve I would never do anything to hurt you. Just your close friends.

Steve looks down at his feet not knowing what to do.

Steve: Fine one date. Friday night. Okay?

Jenny: Yes. Your going to have such a great time.

Steve: (sarcastic) I'm sure I am.

Cut to

INT. Angelos pizzeria- dining room -night

Steve, Jessica, Jill and Brad are sitting down having pizza. Steve looks very happy so it is obvious they won the game.

Steve: I absolutely dominated this game.

Brad: That you did. You went 25 for 27 that's an amazing percentage.

Jill: Not to mention 6 touchdown passes.

Jessica: (smiling) You guys are forgetting the best part. He drove the ball 82 yards with 2 40 seconds left in the game when we were down by 6 points.

Steve: I did it for you!

He gives Jessica a kiss who gives him a kiss right back.

Steve: Are you guys ready for Kirby's tomorrow?

Jill: Yes my food is already made.

Steve: Good Good.

Hank Mccoy from Don Bosco Prep walks up to their table.

Hank: Good evening folks.

Brad: (confused) Hello. Can we help you with something?

Hank: Yes I was wondering if I could talk with Mr. Rivette?

Steve: Sure.

Hank: Can we talk in private?

Steve gets up and they take a seat over at the table.

Hank: My name is Hank Mccoy I am from Don Bosco Prep in New Jersey.

Steve: Wow Don Bosco? What are you doing all the way out here?

Hank: You. We have been watching you all year and we think we'd be lucky to have you. I am offering you a free scholarship right here right now.

Steve: I don't know if I could accept this. I have lived in Woodsboro my whole life.

Hank: You come with me you could be something bigger then life.

Steve: Unfortunately my parents died a long time ago. I cannot move to Jersey.

Hank: We have thought about that and we have set you up a place to stay.

Steve: I really need some time to think about this. I have to talk to my friends. I don't think they would be very happy if I left.

Hank: You have a week to let me know. Here' s my card.

Hank gives him a card and then walks out the door. Steve puts it in his pocket and then goes back to sit with the gang.

Jill: What was that all about?

Steve: He had the wrong guy.

Jessica: But he said your name.

Steve: Must be more then one Steve Rivette around here.

None of them by it but let it go anyway.

Steve: I'm tired I will see you guys tomorrow. Steve walks out wondering if she should take the scholarship.

Cut to

INT. Reed Residence- Kitchen -day

Kirby is in the kitchen talking on the phone and checking the oven.

Kirby: (speaking on the phone) Yes mom.

Meghan: Now make sure your on your best behavior.

Kirby: You know I will be mom.

Meghan: I'm sure. Call me if there is any problem and I could be home in a couple of hours.

Kirby: (annoyed) Yes mom.

Meghan: Are your friends coming over?

Kirby: Yes all of them. The crew is spending thanksgiving together.

Meghan: That's nice. Bye honey. I love you.

Kirby: Bye mommy.

Kirby hangs up the phone and Brian walks into the room carrying mash potatoes.

Brian: Hey Babe.

Kirby: Is there something you want to tell me?

Brian is scared that Kirby found out but he's going along with it.

Brian: Not that I could recall.

Kirby: (smiling)You were suppose to tell me how great of a job I did.

Brian: I was waiting until everybody got here. Speaking of which nobody is going to be here for a half hour which gives us…

Kirby: (Interrupting him) Which gives me just enough time to run and bye some ice cream.

Brian: (sad) That's exactly what I meant.

Cut to

INT. Reed Residence- living room- afternoon.

Brian, Robbie, Steve, Brad and Jill are in the living room watching football. Jill, Kirby, Alicia, Olivia and Jessica are in the kitchen getting stuff ready.

Alicia: You know you guys could be in here helping us you know.

Brian: You girls do half the work we'll do half the work.

Jill: What half are you guys going to do.

Steve: Don't you know the tradition. You girls cook. Us guys eat.

The guys give each other some high fives and pounds. Alicia walks over and grabs the remote and turns it off. The guys turn to her shocked.

Robbie: Alicia what the fuck?

Kirby: Don't worry dinner is done anyway. Steve would you like to cut the turkey.

Steve: Actually Brad is the oldest let him do it.

Brad: You sure?

Steve: Positive.

Olivia jumps up remembering something.

Olivia: I forgot the cranberry sauce?

Kirby: Damn. That's okay we can still eat without the cranberry sauce.

Olivia: Hell no I will go and get it.

Charlie: Want me to go with you?

Olivia: No that's okay.

Jill: You sure Liv? We can do without it.

Olivia: I have never cooked in my life until yesterday. I made something and I don't want that time to go to waste. I'll be back in a half hour.

Brad notices a Nintendo Wii on the floor.

Brad: Is that a Wii?

Kirby: Yes it is.

Brad: Is it hooked up?

Kirby: Yes.

Brad: Come on let's play some Nintendo Wii until Olivia gets back. In fact we could have a team tennis tournament.

Jill: Sounds like fun.

Steve: Oh please. You guys all suck besides me.

Alicia: Oh really? Let's raise the stakes.

Steve: Fine.

Alicia: The winning team chooses who has to do the dishes and clean up and everything.

Jill: That sounds fair. So we have Me, Alicia, Jessica, Steve, Brad, Robbie, Charlie and Brian.

Steve: Okay I will pick a name first.

Steve reaches into the hat and picks out a name.

Steve: Charlie.

Alicia: Now Charlie you reach into the hat and pick out a name. That's who your partner will be.

Charlie reaches in and grabs a name.

Charlie: Jessica.

Jessica goes and stands next to Charlie.

Brad: The next team will face Charlie and Jessica. I want to pick next.

Brad reaches in the hat. He smiles.

Brad: I grabbed myself.

Brad reaches in the hat again and smiles to see who his partner is.

Brad: I got Steve. You are all going down. I hope you guys like dirty plates.

Steve and brad give each other chest bumps. Jill looks at them and grimaces.

Jill: We'll see about that. My turn to choose.

Jill goes over and grabs a name out of the hat.

Jill: Alicia.

Alicia: It doesn't matter who my partner is. You boys are going down. Way down.

Alicia reaches into the hat and grabs a name. She hesitates but pulls herself together.

Jill: Me.

Steve: How do you know she didn't say it yet.

Alicia: Jill.

Brian: So that means me and Robbie.

Steve: Rules. You can never switch remotes. We will do best out of 3 sets.

Kirby: I'm going to enjoy watching this.

Kirby goes and takes a seat at the couch.

Steve: Me and Brad vs. Charlie and Jessica first match.

Cut to

EXT- Street- afternoon.

Olivia is walking down the street. As she is walking past an alley somebody comes and grabs her into the alley and drugs her. He begins kicking and punching her. Olivia looks beind her to see the figure wearing a mask.

Attacker: YOU LITTLE BITCH

Olivia: (begging) Please LET ME GO! HELP!

Attacker: You scream one more time and I will cut your throat. Understand?

Olivia is in tears but nods. The attacker punches Olivia and then kicks her a couple more times.

Attacker: I'm not going to hurt you as bad as the others.

Cut to

INT. Reed Residence- living room- afternoon.

Charlie is looking out the window. Kirby comes and stands next to him.

Kirby: What's wrong?

Charlie: I'm just worried. Liv has been gone for a while.

Kirby turns to see that Steve and Brad are vsing Jill and Alicia.

Kirby: Have you tried calling her?

Charlie: 10 Times. Straight to voicemail.

Kirby: You should take your mind off things. Come help me in the kitchen.

Charlie follows Kirby into the kitchen.

Cut to

EXT. alley way- afternoon

Olivia has been beaten bloody. She is not nearly as bad as Jessica. The attacker stands over and has stopped beating her.

Olivia: Why did you do this?

Attacker: Ask yourself that question. Your lucky I let you live. I may not do the same thing with Kirby.

Olivia looks at him with fear in her eyes.

Attacker: That's right. Your precious Kirby is next on my attack list.

Olivia: Please. Leave her out of whatever it is. She would never hurt you.

Attacker: Oh but she did. She really did.

The attacker takes Olivia's phone out of his pocket.

Attacker: You can call one friend. I will dial because I wouldn't want you to call the cops.

Olivia: Jill. Call Jill.

The Attacker goes thru Olivia's call list until he reaches Jill. He hits send.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- living room- afternoon

Jill and Alicia have just beaten Brad and Steve who look stunned.

Jill: Good job Girl. You're the best Wii tennis player iv'e ever seen.

Alicia: Your not so bad yourself. Maybe I was wrong about you.

Jill's phone rings and she answers it.

Jill: Hey Liv. You wouldn't believe…

Jill's face turns sour. Everybody looks at her with a what the hell look. Jill puts the phone on speaker all you could hear is Liv Crying and breathing heavily.

Jill: Liv what's wrong?

Olivia: I have been attacked.

Steve runs over and grabs the phone out of Jill's hand. He takes it off speaker.

Steve: Liv honey. It's Steve are you okay.

Olivia can barely keep herself together.

Olivia: No.

Steve: Liv where are you?

Olivia: In the alleyway. Right off of Halsey road.

Steve: I'm coming for you. Don't go anywhere.

Olivia: Please hurry.

Cut to

EXT. alleyway- afternoon

Olivia has just hung up the phone. The attacker grabs it out of her hand.

Attacker: Olivia. You behaved very nicely. A lot better then Jessica looks at the attacker shocked.

Attacker: I don't want you to call the cops so….

The attacker says nothing and smashes Olivia's phone.

Attacker: If you follow me I will kill you.

Olivia nods and the attacker leaves.

Cut to

INT. Reed Residence- living room-afternoon

Steve is getting ready to go get Olivia. Everybody stand their speechless.

Jill: Be careful. The attacker may still be on the street.

Steve: I know.

Brad: Do you want me to come with you?

Steve: No. Stay here and keep an eye on everybody. Lock the doors and do not open them for anybody.

Kirby: (sad) I hope she's okay.

Charlie comes out of the kitchen. He has just put his shoes on. He is holding a kitchen knife.

Jill: Where do you think your going?

Charlie: To get Olivia.

Steve: Charlie that won't be necessary. I'll bring her back. Maybe you should stay here with the others.

Charlie: I'm coming no if and or buts about it.

Kirby: Guys be careful.

Steve: Do not call the cops until we get back. We need to figure out how to handle this.

Steve and Charlie leave the house. Brad locks the door.

Cut to

EXT. Alleyway- afternoon.

Olivia is sitting next to the dumpster. She is sitting their shaking.

Olivia: Please be here soon. Please be here soon. Please be here soon.

After about 30 seconds Charlie and Steve reach the alleyway.

Charlie spots Olivia and runs up to her. Olivia breaks down in Charlie's arms.

Charlie: Everything's going to be okay. We're here now. That bastard can't hurt you anymore.

Olivia: He broke my cell phone. I couldn't call anybody. I was so sacred.

Steve takes off his coat and puts it around Olivia.

Steve: We'll find who did this. Let's get you back to Kirby's so we can figure out what to do.

The three of them walk back to Kirby's.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- living room- afternoon.

Olivia is laying down on the couch. Jill and Kirby are trying their best to clean her off. Jessica and Alicia stand their horrified. Steve makes a motion for the men to come into the kitchen. The 5 guys take a seat at the table.

Charlie: This is bad. This is very bad. Steve you know there has to be a connection.

Steve: I know Charlie. Guys we might all be in danger.

Brian: We need to call the police.

Robbie: We can't do that.

Charlie: Robbie's right. Have you ever seen the movies? We call the cops and we're all dead. The cops can't protect us. We have to protect ourselves.

Brad: This isn't a movie. This real fucking life.

Steve: Look the cops will never catch this bastard. If we call the cops nobody will ever be aloud to leave the house ever again. Everybody will be on parents control for the rest of their life.

Jill and Kirby walk in.

Jill: We got her to sleep.

Kirby: What now? Should we call the police?

Steve: No. It's not a good idea.

Kirby: You kidding me? Steve, Olivia got attacked.

Alicia: (walking into the room) Whose next?

Jill: What do you mean whose next?

Alicia: This guy got Jessica and Olivia. He is targeting specifically the crew.

Kirby: Oh my god. We need to call the police.

Brad: We can't.

Steve: Let's wait for Olivia to wake up. Then we will talk to her about it.

Cut to

INT. Reed Residence-living room- night.

The crew is sitting on the couch. Jill' gets off the couch and throws a blanket over

Olivia. She must have done to it hard because Olivia woke up.

Jill: Hey honey.

Olivia: Jill.

Olivia sits up and gives Jill a hug.

Olivia: I must look like hell.

Jill: (smiles) You look like a million bucks.

Steve walks over and gives Olivia a hug.

Steve: I'm glad your okay. Now we need to talk.

Olivia hesitates but nods.

Steve: Did the attacker say anything to you?

Olivia: He said that we did something to him

Steve: Did he say what that something was?

Olivia: No.

Steve: Do you know who it was that attacked you?

Olivia: No.

Steve: Did he say anything else?

Olivia: He told me ho was next.

Steve turns and faces the rest of the crew.

Steve: If you don't want to hear this I suggest you leave now.

They all stay right where they are. Steve goes back to Olivia.

Steve: Olivia? Whose next? Who did he say he was going to attack next?

Olivia doesn't say anything but looks at Kirby. Kirby drops to the floor. She is clearly terrified. Brian grabs her and comforts her.

Brian: I'm not going to let anybody hurt you.

Jill: Kirby it's up to you. It's your call. Do you want to call the cops?

Kirby: If my mom found out I'd never be aloud to leave the house.

Steve: They would definitely tell your mom.

Kirby is freaking out. She doesn't know what to do.

Steve: Look if you want we could protect you. I'm sure he won't attack if there's somebody with you.

Kirby: What if he does?

Jill: He won't. Kirby it's the only way that you would be able to have a life.

Steve: Kirby can everybody spend the night here?

Kirby: Yes. Please stay the night.

Steve: Okay. Everybody call your parents and tell them your sleeping at a friend's house. This will give us some time about what we can do.

The gang takes out their phones and begin to dial.

Kirby goes into the kitchen and Steve follows her.

Steve: Don't worry. He's not going to get to you.

Kirby: He will. The killer always does.

Steve: If I'm around he's not going to get to you.

Kirby: You're a black belt in Karate right?

Steve: Yes I am. I took karate for over 10 years.

Kirby: Can you teach me how to fight?

Steve: You really want to learn?

Kirby: Yes.

Steve: Fine. But even if you learn. I still do not want you going anywhere alone. It's for your own good.

Kirby: Agreed.


	14. episode 11 Stabathon

Fade in.

INT. Angelos Pizzeria- afternoon.

It has been three months since Olivia has been attacked. She seems to have separated herself from the crew. The crew minus Olivia is planning for the upcoming Stabathon. Robbie has the floor.

Robbie: Okay, so everybody is planning on skipping Friday. Right?

Steve: I got it all planned out.

Brad:(bummed) Wait. Jill, Kirby and I have a huge math test on Friday.

Kirby: He's right. We'll get zeros if we skip.

Alicia: That would suck.

Charlie: We could do something different.

Jill:(confused) What did you have in mind?

Charlie: Tomorrow is Thursday. Instead of skipping school and watch it Let's watch it during the middle of the night. Then we could skip school Friday. Those people who have the tests could still go.

Steve: I like that idea.

Kirby: Me too.

Brian: Agreed.

Robbie: Okay now that we have a time we need to think of a place.

Kirby: (smiling) How about my house?

Steve: No offense Kirby. I think your mom might hear 200 people in your living room.

Jessica: What about the place Steve had his birthday party?

Robbie: Great idea.

Charlie: Now we just need to get supplies.

Robbie: I will bring the dvds.

Steve: Whose going to get the kegs?

Brad: I'll take care of that.

Steve: Too make things easy. Tell everybody to bring a bag of chips.

Robbie: Yes. Very good idea Steve.

Charlie: This meeting is adjourned.

Cut to

INT- Morris residence- Olivia's room -night

Olivia is laying in her bed talking with Jill. Jill is trying to get her to come to Stabathon.

Jill: (smiling) Tomrrow night is the Stabathon. Your going to come right?

Olivia: I don't want to.

Jill: What? You love scary movies.

Olivia: I don't feel good.

Jill: Olivia. You cannot sit up in here all night. It's been 3 months.

Olivia: This has nothing to do with the attack. I just' don't feel like going.

Jill: I know your scared. Your much safer their with us then you are here alone.

Olivia: I'll think about it okay?

Jil: Fine. But just so you know. If your not going I'm going to come keep you company.

Olivia: (smiles) I'll let you know tomorrow morning.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- gymnasium-night

Steve is giving Kirby another karate lesson. Kirby seems to be doing very well. Steve is really enjoying himself as is Kirby. It seems that they have become very close even closer then they were before.

Steve: Roundhouse kick.

Kirby: (while doing round hosue kick) Ay ya.

Steve: Great. Absolutely great.

Kirby: I cannot believe how much you've taught me.

Steve smiles and Kirby gives him a big hug.

Steve: You have learned more in 3 months then I have learned in 10 years.

Kirby : Thanks. Steve can I ask you something?

Steve: Sure anything.

Kirby: Promise you'll answer?

Steve gives her a serious look but agrees.

Kirby: The night you had an amazing game of football. Jill told me somebody came to visit you at the Angelos. Who was that guy?

Steve:(smiles) He was from New Jersey. He offered me a chance to get out of Woodsboro and go to a private school on a football scholarship.

Kirby: Why did you turn him down?

Steve: (smiles)You guys.

Kirby: Did you ever tell anybody about the scholarship offer?

Steve: Yes.

Kirby: Who?

Steve: You. You are the only one who knows. I have really enjoyed these last three months.

Steve goes over thinking about kissing her. Kirby sees this and tries to leave.

Kirby: (awkward) I have to get home. I will see you at school tomorrow.

Kirby goes to leave.

Steve: Hold it! Wait for me.

Kirby: Steve. Is this really necessary?

Steve: it's for your own good.

Cut to

INT. Pierce residence- night.

Jessica is sitting on her bed talking to Jenny Randall of all people.

Jessica: Okay Jenny. I finally gave you a chance to talk to me. Now what is going on?

Jenny: There's something you should know.

Jessica: (sarcastic) I could only imagine what it is.

Jenny: I am sorry to have to tell you this. Steve cheated on you.

Jessica looks at her not buying it.

Jessica: (angry)Jenny. You could get the fuck out of my house now.

Jenny: Jessica. Wait a minute. I'm telling the truth.

Jessica: Okay. Who did he cheat on me with?

Jenny: ME!

Jenny looks at her with a smile on her face. Jessica doesn't know what to say.

Jessica: He cheated on me with you?

Jenny: Yes.

Jessica: Jenny you have got to be the biggest liar iv'e ever seen.

Jenny: Your right. I might lie. However, pictures tell the whole truth.

Jenny goes into her purse and takes out pictures of Steve and Jenny together at the movies. She hands them to Jessica who looks crushed.

Jessica: (sad) Thanks Jenny. I appreciate you telling me this. I can't believe for a second I thought he liked me.

Jenny: Seriously, Jessica you deserve better. You should be able to get a guy who is faithful and loving.

Jessica begins to cry hysterically.

Jessica: (crying) I REALLY THOUGHT HE LOVED ME!

Cut to

INT. Roberts residence- Jill's room- night.

Jill is sitting on her bed trying to comfort Jessica who is crying uncontrollably.

Jessica: (shocked and sad) I CAN'T BELIEVE HE CHEATED ON ME. I REALLY THOUGHT HE LOVED ME.

Jill grabs Jessica and hugs her tight.

Jill: It's okay. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this. Steve wouldn't do anything to intentinally hurt you.

Jessica: Jill! Did you hear what I said? He CHEATED on me. He did not cheat on me with just anybody. He cheated on me with Jenny Randall of all people.

Jill: Look I'm going to tell Steve to come here. You me and him are going to talk about this. No Kirby. No Brian. No Olivia. You. Me. Steve. Okay?

Jessica: Fine!

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro video store- floor- night

Robbie, Charlie Alicia, and Brad walk into the video store. Brian seems to be the only one working.

Brian: Sup guys.

Brad: Hey. We came to buy the movies.

Brian: I thought Robbie and Charlie had them.

Robbie: I do. However something is wrong with my copy of stab 2.

Brian: Then why don't you just buy stab 2 instead of all of them.

Charlie: Brian. We're not really here for stab 2. We need to get a warm up movie.

Brian: A warm up movie?

Robbie: Yes so that people will be excited to see Stab.

Brian looks at them weird.

Alicia: It was their idea. Brad and I had nothing to do with it. Remember make sure you tell everybody at school tomorrow. It's at the place Steve had his brithday party.

Brian: Will do.

Cut to

INT. Roberts residence- Jill's room- night.

Steve has gotten to Jill's hosue. He walks into Jill's room confused. He notices Jessica has been crying a lot.

Steve: Baby. What's wrong?

Jessica: (angry)You know what's wrong! I can't believe you!

Steve: Jessica. What are you talking about?

Jill. (trying to be kind) Steve. I think you better take a seat. There is something the 3 of us need to talk about.

Steve: (confused)WILL ONE OF YOU TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!

Jessica: You act like you don't know. To think I really thought you liked me.

Jessica takes the photos out of her purse and throws them at Steve. Steve picks them up and sees he's been caught. He looks back at Jessica who was crying again.

Jill: Steve. You owe her explanation.

Steve: Jessica I'm sorry. You don't understand. I did it for all of us. The good of the group.

Jessica: YOU CHEATED ON ME FOR THE GOOD OF THE GROUP? HOW DOES THIS HELP THE GROUP?

Steve: Jessica. I'm sorry. You were never suppose to know. It was just one date.

Jill: Steve. With Jenny Randall of all people?

Steve: Jill if I was able to tell you. You would definitely understand. But I cannot tell you.

Jessica: It's not that he can't tell you Jill. It's that he won't tell you.

Steve tries to hug Jessica but Jessica backs off of him.

Jessica: get away from me. Stay away from me. We're through!

Steve: Jessica please. (to Jill) Please try talking to her.

Jill: Actually Steve. She's right. I am very surprised and disappointed with you. She's got every right to be upset.

Jessica heads into the bathroom.

Jill: You cheated on her with the biggest bitch in school.

Steve: Which is exactly why I had to cheat on her to begin with.

Jill: (confused) What did you just say?

Steve realizes he shouldn't have said that.

Steve: Nothing. It was nothing.

Jill: No. You just said you had to cheat on her.

Jill puts 2 and 2 together.

Jill: You didn't want to cheat on her did you?

Steve shakes his dead.

Steve: I was forced into doing this.

Jill: Jenny blackmailed you? How?

Steve: She's got nothing on me.

Jill: Steve. Tell me what happened. I'm sure I can help.

Steve: Okay. Brian cheated on Kirby with Jenny.

Jill looks at Steve stunned. Jill is unsure how to ract.

Steve: Brian and her were doing a school project and they both started playing DDR.

Jill: Well. Playing DDR isn't a crime.

Steve: Don't worry. It get's worse now let me finish. Brian had such a good time playing DDR he asked her if she was hungry. They went out and got some food and they kissed.

Jill: (confused) What does this have to do with you?

Steve: Jenny had Marnie Cooper take some pictures and she got the kiss. Jenny threatened to show the pictures to Kirby if I didn't go on a date with her.

Jill finally understands what happens. Then she goes and give's Steve a hug.

Jill: (smiling) I'm sorry. I should have known better.

Steve: That's okay.

Jill: So you did all this to protect Brian?

Steve: No Brian's an asshole. I still cannot believe he cheated on her. I did it to protect Kirby. I know she really loves Brian and it would crush her.

Jill gives him another hug.

Jill: Your such a good friend. Cat's out of the bag. Your life shouldn't be ruined to protect somebody else.

Steve: So, you going to tell Kirby?

Jill:(serious) No Brian is. He is going to tell her before Stabathon.

Jessica comes out of the bathroom. She has calmed down a bit. She looks at Jill. Jill looks at Steve.

Jill: Now you need to tell her the truth.

Cut to

INT. Messmer residence- Brian's bedroom- night.

Brian, Jessica, Steve and Jill have just walked into Brian's room. Brian is surprised to see them. He sees Jessica has been crying and notices Jill seems to be upset.

Steve: Brian. There is something we need tod iscuss.

Brian: Okay. What's up.

Steve: Jenny showed Jessica some pictures of my date. She told Jessica I was cheating on her. Will you please tell Jessica and Jill why I was on that date with Jenny Randall.

Brian: (to Jessica) This is all my fault. Your boyfriend had nothing to do with was just trying to be a good friend.

Jill looks at Brian very angry.

Jill: You cheated on Kirby?

Brian: It was an accident. I regret doing it.

Jessica: You need to tell her what you did.

Brian: That's crazy. It will crush her.

Jill: It will be even worse for her when she hears it from one of us.

Brian: (scared)You guys can't tell her. It would destroy her.

Jessica: Then you do it.

Steve: Be a man bro. Accept what you've done and take it like a man.

Jill: You have to tell her by tomorrow.

Brian: Tomorrow? But tomorrow is Stabathon?

Jill:(angry) Which is exactly why your going to tell her. You are going to tell her before Stabathon. You got it?

The way Jill said it actually scared Brian and Jessica. Steve was surprised.

Brian: Fine. I'll tell her tomorrow morning.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High- fountain- morning.

Robbie, Charlie, Brian, Kirby, Steve, Jill, Brad, Alicia, and Jessica are sitting by the fountain making sure everybody is ready for the First ever Stabathon. Robbie is telling everybody what to do.

Robbie: Okay I'm glad everybody is able to make it here today. Except for Olivia of course. Okay so here's the plan. After school all the guys will be heading over to the place to set everything up.

Brad: Got it.

Robbie: Brad. Did you get the beer?

Brad: Yes I did.

Robbie: Good. Steve did you make sure that we have enough chairs?

Steve: Check.

Robbie: Charlie we already talked about what you need to do by day's end.

Alicia: What about the girls?

Robbie: You girls have the most important job of all.

Jill: (smirk) We are not cleaning up after all you lazy pricks.

Robbie: You girls need to make sure everybody knows where it's being held.

Kirby: I can do that. We can do that. I already set up that face book page.

Jill looks at Brian who looks so guilty.

Jill: Brian you can have your private convo with Jill now. We're all leaving.

Jill gets up followed by the rest of the crew, leaving just Brian and Kirby.

Kirby: (confused) Private convo?

Brian: Yes.

Kirby: (scared) Are you mad at me?

Brian: No! Not at all.

Kirby: Are you breaking up with me?

Brian: Kirby there's something you should know.

Kirby looks at him not knowing what to expect.

Brian: (in tears) I'm sorry.

Kirby: For what?

Brian: I…. Cheated on you.

Kirby is shocked. She clearly does not know what to say.

Kirby: (sad) You cheated on me? With who?

Brian: Jenny. Randall.

Kirby is really angry.

Kirby: (angry)HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT! WITH JENNY RANDALL? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT BITCH.

Brian: Kirby. I made a mistake I'm sorry.

Kirby: Is she prettier than me?

Brian: No.

Kirby: I can't believe you we're through. I never want to see you again. Don't ever call me or talk to me ever again.

Brian: Kirby. Please don't go. I'm sorry.

Kirby walks away hysterical. Steve looks on wanting to run after Kirby but doesn't.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro high- nurses office- day

Kirby is lying in one of the nurses bed having her temperature taken by the nurse. Jill's sit next to her waiting for the beep. After about 30 seconds the thermometer beeps and the nurse removes it.

Nurse Kelly: No fever. 97.5. Your fine. You can BOTH go back to class after the end of the period. The nurse walks away.

Kirby: Told you I wasn't sick.

Jill: I know. I just figured we needed to talk.

Kirby: I can't believe it.

Steve: I can.

Steve walks in from another room.

Steve: Sorry Kirby.

Jill: We didn't want this to happen.

Kirby: How could he do this? I never would have cheated on him.

Steve: Brian's a good person who made a terrible decision.

Jill: I think you should give him a second chance.

Kirby: A second chance? He cheated on me. You guys should be upset too.

Jill: We were upset when we found out.

Kirby: How long did you guys know?

Jill: Last night.

Kirby turns to Steve who doesn't want to lie to his friend.

Steve: Iv'e known for months.

Kirby: (shocked) You've known that long. You protected him for that long?

Steve:(sad) I didn't do it to protect him Kirby. I did it to protect you. I almost lost everything myself by protecting you.

Kirby: (confused)What are you talking about?

Steve: I lost something to. I don't think my girlfriend trusts me anymore. I did that for you

Jill: Guys. Calm down. Let's take this one step at a time. Jenny is trying to put us against each other.

Kirby: It's working.

Jill: Look. Kirby. Atleast stay friends with Brian for all of our sakes.

Steve: That's right. He truly is sorry.

Kirby: Fine. But I don't him taking me to Stabathon.

Jill: Fine. I'll take you to Stabathon.

Kirby: Agreed.

Steve: Agreed.

Jill: Agreed.

Steve: (to Kirby serious) Do not go anywhere by yourself. If for some reason Jill cannot make it you call me understand?

Kirby: Fine.

The three friends hug and head towards their next classes.

Cut to

INT. Party Place- showroom -afternoon

Robbie, Charlie, Steve, Brian and Brad are preparing for Stabathon. Robbie is giving out orders while everybody else does the work. Clearly the guys want to go home and get ready.

Robbie: Alright are we ready?

Charlie: We were ready 20 minutes ago.

Robbie: Do we have enough charis?

Steve: Yes over 200 of them.

Robbie: Do we have the beer?

Brad: Yes. 3 Kegs. I went all out.

Robbie: Does everybody know the location?

Brian: Yes. We gave them the go ahead right before school ended.

Robbie: Now most importantly. Do we have the movies?

All of them stare at Robbie with blank faces.

Robbie: (smiling) Don't worry I got them.

Steve: Hey Brian. Kirby doesn't want you to take her to Stabathon.

Brian: What! Why Not?

Charlie: (annoyed)Maybe it had to do with the fact you cheated on her.

Brian: I made a mistake. You never have?

Charlie: I love Kirby. And she loves the asshole that cheats on her.

Brian: (mad) Fuck you Charlie. If you loved her so much you should have asked her out sooner.

Steve realizes what's happening and intervenes.

Steve: Guys. is Stabathon. Put your personal issues aside and worry about them some other day. But Brian. Do not try to talk to Kirby. She will get mad and storm out. Give her some time to cool off.

Cut to

INT. Angelos pizzeria- afternoon.

Jessica, Jill, and Kirby are sitting at the table eating pizza. They are discussing Stabathon and Olivia. Kirby seems to be feeling better.

Jessica: Is Olivia coming to Stabathon?

Jill: Nope. I wasn't able to convince her.

Kirby: Jill and I are walking their together. You want to walk with us?

Jessica: Nope. Steve and I are walking their with….. Charlie.

Kirby: Charlie, or Brian?

Jessica eyes her friend and doesn't want to hurt her so she lies.

Jessica: Charlie.

Jill: You know. Charlie's a great guy. He's had a crush on you for the longest time.

Kirby doesn't know what to say.

Kirby: To think I dropped him for the biggest asshole on this planet. I guess it's to late now I think he has feelings for Olivia.

Cut to

INT. Morris residence- Olivia's room- night

Olivia is upstairs with Charlie. Charlie is trying to get Olivia to go to Stabathon.

Charlie: Come on Olivia. It's going to be fun. All the moves in one night.

Olivia: Charlie. I don't want to go.

Charlie: Come on. You can hang out with me. Nobody will do anything to you if I'm around. Come on what will Stabathon be like without the entire crew there?

Olivia laughs.

Olivia: I guess that's true. I just don't want to get attacked again.

Charlie: I promise. Your not going to be attacked again. If anything you should come with me because you will be here all alone and you…..

Olivia: (interrupting him) Charlie your scaring me. Fine. I will go. But I do not want you to leave my side at all. Okay?

Charlie: You got it. Anything else?

Olivia: Sorry about the way I have been acting.

Charlie: That's okay. You haven't been catching on the crew gossip have you?

Olivia: No. What happened.

Charlie: I'll explain to you on the way. We have to get going.

Olivia hops off the bed and they head out the door.

Cut to

INT. Roberts residence- Jill's room- night.

Jill is getting ready to leave to pick up Kirby. She looks out the window of her room and sees Charlie and Olivia walking together toward where Stabathon is being held. She puts a smile on her face and heads out the door. She is going downstairs when she is met by her mother.

Jill: Bye mom. I'm off to Stabathon.

Kate: Wait a minute. Your going to a thing called Stabathon?

Jill: (surprised) Yes. We're going to watch all the stab movies tonight.

Kate: Jill I don't think I want you going to an event called Stabathon.

Jill looks at her mother shocked.

Jill: But I have to go. Everybody is going to be there.

Kate: Everybody does not have the family history we have Jill.

Jill: (upset)If dad were here and not on that business trip he'd let me go.

Kate: That is true. However, he,s not here and I'm in charge and I say your not going.

Jill: (angry) You can't do that. You don't have the right.

Kate: I'm your mother. I have every right. Now go to your room. Don't even think about trying to sneak out because I will be going up to check on you. If you are not there young lady you will be in big trouble.

Kate points to the upstairs and Jill pouts but obeys. When Jill is finally up to her room she takes out her cell hpone and dials a number.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- living room- ngiht

Kirby is sitting on the living room couch waiting for Jill. She hears her cell hpone ring and answers it.

Kirby: Hey, I'm waiting for you.

Jill: (sad) Well your going to be waiting forever.

Kirby: (confused) What do you mean?

Jill: My mom won't met me go. Why oh why do I have to be related to Sidney Prescott.

Kirby laughs.

Kirby: Jill it's fine. Want em to come over and keep you company?

Jill: No. You can go to Stabathon. I'll call Steve and tell him to come pick you up.

Kirby realizes she can use this opportunity to show Steve that she's safe and does not ened a baby sitter.

Kirby: (lying) That's okay. I'll call him.

Jill: Okay sorry. Have a good time.

Kirby locks the door and heads towards Stabathon unaware that she's being followed.

To be Continued.


	15. episode 12 Moving forward

Fade in

EXT. Street- night

Kirby is walking towards the Stabathon. She seems to be very nervous.

Kirby: (to herself) I should have called Steve. But Steve didn't want to come and get you. He wouldn't have minded as long as I was safe. It's not fair to the guys to have to protect you every second.

Kirby shakes her head and continues walking. As she is walking somebody grabs her from behind. The attacker drugs her and knocks her out. She is carried into an alleyway.

Cut to

INT. Party Place- showroom- night.

It seems Stabathon is about to start. People in the audience are dressed up as ghost face. Robbie and Charlie are up on stage and address the crowd.

Robbie(excited) Thank you everybody for coming tonight!

Charlie: Never in the history of history has something like this been done!

Robbie: We are going to be watching every single Stab film made to date.

Charlie: Does everybody know where the food is?

Crowd: (screaming) YES!

Robbie: Does everybody know where the beer and beverages are?

Crowd: YES!

Charlie and Robbie: Without further to do the original Stab! Steve now.

Steve flicks the light and then goes and takes a seat in the front row. Robbie sits next to Alica who is next to Brian who is on the far end. Charlie sits next to Robbie and Olivia. Steve sits right next to Jessica and looks to the left to notice Kirby and Jill's chairs empty. Steve calls out to Brad finally getting his attention.

Steve: (worried) Where are they?

Brad: Jill couldn't come. I guess Kirby stayed and hung out with her.

Steve seems uneasy about this like something's wrong.

Steve: (to Jessica) I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back.

Jessica: The movie's going to start.

Steve: I'll be right back.

Steve gets out of his seat and heads outside. He takes out his cell phone and heads down to Jill. He is about to dial her but decides not to and heads back inside.

Cut to

INT. Roberts residence- Jill's room- night.

Jill is sitting on her bed listening to music. Her mother comes into comfort her.

Kate: Hey honey.

Jill doesn't say anything. Still upset with her mother.

Kate: I know your upset honey. I'm sorry but I don't think that going to a movie series that is in a way based on us is a very smart thing.

Jill: (Mad) It's not based on us It's based on Sidney.

Kate: Sidney your's cousin. She cares deeply about you. About us.

Jill: Come on mom. You and I both know dad would have let me go.

Kate doesn't say anything but just looks at her daughter.

Kate:It's after 11. You have school tomorrow. Go to bed.

Jill doesn't move.

Kate: Now.

Jill hesitates but does as she's told. Once her mother leaves the room Jill hops out of bed. This was clearly part of her plan to sneak out.

Cut to

EXT- street- night

Kirby is laying in the street. Her hands are bound while she starts waking up. She is tied up against the wall. She finally comes thru to see somebody in a mask standing over her victorious.

Kirby: (scared) Let me go.

Attacker: I can't do that. It's time for you to pay.

Kirby: HELP!

The attacker quickly puts a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

Attacker: You scream. I'll cut your throat.

Kirby doesn't try to call for help anymore. Instead she tries to go along.

Kirby: What are you going to do with me?

Attacker: Hurt you. Nice and slowly. I have all night. They are probably starting Stab 2 right about now.

Kirby: My friends are going to come for me. My boyfriend is going to kick your ass.

The attacker laughs at the thought of this.

Attacker: With the exception of Rivette your friends are a bunch of pussies.

Kirby: (scared) Steve has a sixth sense. He can sense when something is wrong. He's going to come for me. If you are still here he's going to kick your ass.

Attacker: He's an idiot. Otherwise he would have accepted that scholarship. Regardless I'm going to go nice and slow with you BITCH. Once I'm done your going to wish you were dead.

The attacker begins begins tormenting her.

Cut to

INT. Party place- showroom- night

It is now Stab 2. Steve is sitting next to Jessica. Steve seems to be uneasy. He can feel something is wrong. Jessica notices he's not himself.

Jessica: You okay? You don't seem to be very excited.

Steve: I just have an uneasy feeling. I'm just so worried.

Jessica: I'm sure Kirby and Jill are fine.

Jill appears at the back. None of the crew is aware that she's there. Nor is she aware that Kirby is not there. Noticing no seats at the front she takes a seat at the back. We see Robbie and Alicia are having a good time holding hands. They seem to be in paradise. Olivia and Charlie are also having a good time. Olivia cuddles next to Charlie who has his arm around her. He gently kisses her head. Back to Steve who cannot even watch the movie. He gets up and walks around. Jill notices this and begins to follow him.

Steve heads outside and takes his cell phone. He is about to dial a number when Jill comes and surprises him making Steve nearly have a heart attack.

Steve: Jill. You scared me.

Jill: (smiling) Sorry. You should have seen your face.

Steve: I'm happy you guys made it. Yours and Kirby's seats are up front.

Jill: You mean just mine. Kirby's hear remember?

Steve: (confused) Huh?

Jill: Don't you remember you went and picked her up?

Steve: I did no such thing. She never called me.

Jill: Are you saying Kirby isn't here?

Steve:(realizing) Shit. That son of a bitch must have her.

Jill: Oh my god. What are we going to do?

Steve: We have to find her.

Jill: This town is huge. We'll never find her. She could be anywhere.

Steve looks around and spots the crowd.

Steve: 200 people might have better luck.

Steve goes over and turns the projector off.

Crowd: BOOOOOOOO!

Steve: (On stage) We have a problem. Kirby Reed has gone missing. Stabathon is canceled untilwe find her. If you find her call me or Jill.

After about 10 seconds of shocked faces people run out and look for Kirby. The crew stays behind and all get together on stage with Steve. Jill takes the floor.

Jill: Guys we need to find Kirby. I think he got her. Let's split up into pairs and let's find her.

Alicia: There's an odd amount somebody is going to have to go alone.

Steve: I'll go alone.

Alicia: I'll call my dad. We'll drive around and look for her.

Jill: Okay. Robbie and Jessica you two check around. Charlie and Olivia you guys search around. Brian and Brad you guys go together. Steve and I will take the route that she most likely took.

Steve: Everybody be careful. If the attacker is there he could be armed and dangerous. Unless your in immediate danger do not approach. Call me and I'll be there as soon as I can.

Cut to

EXT. Street- night

Kirby has just been raped by the attacker. Kirby looks severly traumatized about what happened. He ties her up again and rips part of her shirt off. He gags her and she begins crying heavily.

Attacker: You brought this on yourself. Now you are going to pay for what you done. See I could kill you Kirby but I'm not going too. I;m going to make you wish you were dead.

The attacker takes a whip out of his jacket and then goes and whispers to Kirby.

Attacker: Anything you have to say for yourself young lady?

The attacker removes her gag.

Kirby Fuck you!

Kirby spits in the mask and the attacker gags her again.

Cut to EXT. Street- night.

Jill and Steve are furiously looking around for Kirby.

Steve: She's close I could smell it.

Jill: Come on. She might not have much time.

Cu to

EXT. Street- night

The attacker has begun whipping Kirby. Kirby sits their throbbing in pain. The attacker stops when he hears something.

Steve: KIRBY!

Jill: KIRB! Where are you?

Attacker: Looks like your friend is here.

The attacker gets ready to hit her again. This time Kirby drops her head to where she was being whipped and ends up kncoking the gag out. Kirby screams for dear life

Kirby: HELP! HELP!

Jill and Steve hear the screams notice where they are coming from.

Jill: Come on.

Attacker: Your going to regret that.

Jill and Steve come to the alleway where Kirby was being held. The attacker was still there. Steve and the attacker meet eyes. You could tell a showdown was about to occur.

Attacker: I suggest you walk on out of here. This has nothing to do with you.

Steve: You leave her alone.

Kirby goes into uconsciousness.

The attacker is about to whip her again but Steve goes and tackles him before he could. Jill goes and begins untying Kirby while Steve continues to fight the attacker.

Steve: I'm going to take your ass to jail.

Attacker: I'm going to finish what I started.

Steve and the attacker exchange a few punches. Steve clearly has the upper hand. You could tell he his martial arts training was very worth it. Steve is about to give the Attacker a final blow but slips. The attacker takes his chance and gets away. Steve is about to chase after him.

Jill: Don't. We need you here.

Steve contemplates but decides to stay with his friends. He rushes over to Jill and Kirby.

Jill: (sad) She's been raped. I already called 911.

Steve: She's also been whipped. Severly whipped.

Cut to

INT. Hospital- waiting room- night.

Steve and Jill are waiting for news on Kirby in the waiting room. Dewey is also there as is Hicks. Meghan Reed Kirby's mother comes storming into the room. Clearly she is a nervous wreck.

Meghan: Where is she? Where's my daughter.

Jill goes over and try to comfort her.

Jill: She's safe. Steve and I got to her in time.

Meghan: Why would anybody want to hurt my baby?

Dewey: That's what I'm here to figure out.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro hospital- Kirby's room- night.

Kirby is laying in bed sleeping. She looks to be much better and does not seem to have long term damage. Jill, Steve, and Meghan Reed, Kirby's mother sit beside her. Kirby seems to be waking up.

Meghan: Kirby Honey.

Kirby: (weak) Mom? Where am I?

Meghan: Honey your in the hospital you were attacked.

Kirby sits up fully awake and sees Jill and Steve worried on their faces.

Meghan: Does anything hurt you?

Kirby: (weak) Just my back.

Steve: We're really glad your okay.

Steve goes over and hugs Kirby, as does Jill. Meghan comes over and kisses her daughter's forehead.

Kirby: What time is it?

Steve: It's 3 am.

Kirby: (realizing) What about Stabathon?

Jill: Everybody else is there. We wanted to come be with you.

Meghan: Honey. The sheriff wanted to talk to you. I'm going to go call him and tell him your awake. Unless you'd rather wait until morning.

Kirby: I'll wait until morning. Mom I'm hungry can you go get me something to eat?

Meghan hesitates but nods. She then turns to Steve and Jill.

Meghan: Do you kids want something?

Jill: No thanks.

Steve: I'm fine thank you.

Meghan exit's the room. It was obvious Kirby wanted to be alone with her friends.

Steve looks at Kirby kind on angry and concerned.

Steve: Okay Kirby. What is this all about?

Kirby: What do you mean?

Jill: You didn't call Steve to pick you up. Do you realize you could've been killed?

Kirby: The bastard let me go. He must've gotten scared or something.

Jill turns to Steve who and they realize they should have told her.

Jill: (concerned) Honey. The attacker was hurting you very badly. We got there in time to scare him off.

Kirby: You guys saved me?

Jill: Steve saved you. I untied you while Steve fought the guy. He got away.

Kirby: I'm sorry guys.

Steve: You have nothing to be sorry about. You should have called me. I would have came to got you. Or I would have emt you half way or something. The only reason I new something was wrong was because Jill showed up.

Kirby begins to cry. Realizing she put her friends in danger.

Kirby: (crying) I'm sorry! I'm so SORRY!

Jill goes and grabs Kirby holding her tight.

Jill: It's okay. Your safe. We're safe. You survived Kirby. You're a survivor.

Steve: Jill my gut tells me your next.

Jill: What?

Kirby: Why would he hurt Jill?

Steve: Probably the same reason he hurt you.

Jill: What should we do?

Steve: You're the boss it's your decision. Do you want to tell Dewey the truth. Or do you want to lie?

Kirby: We need to tell the cops.

Jill hesitates but shakes her head.

Jill: No. If I tell the cops I'm going to be under police protection. I will be running scared for the rest of my life.

Steve: Kirby. You have to lie to Dewey.

Kirby: (shocked) What?

Steve: It's the only way. I will find who did this I promise I will.

Kirby: You want me to lie to the cops? That's crazy!

Jill: Please Kirby for me.

Kirby hesitates but nods in agreement.

Kirby: I can't believe I'm doing this.

Steve: You do it because you love us.

Steve gives Kirby a kiss on the cheek.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro Police Station- sheriff's office- day

Dewey and Digiacinto are sitting in Dewey's office talking to Kirby and Kirby's mother about the attack.

Dewey: Okay Kirby. I just need to ask you a couple questions.

Kirby: Okay.

Dewey: Do you know who attacked you?

Kirby: No.

Dewey: Did the attacker say anything to you?

Kirby: No.

Dewey: Is there nay reason why he would want to attack you?

Meghan: Why would anybody want to harm a little girl?

Dewey: I know this is upsetting Mrs. Reed but we have to ask.

Kirby: None that I could think of.

Dewey: Do you think this attack is related to Jessica's attack.

Kirby: I don't think so because Max admitted to doing Jessica's

Dewey: Do you remember naything the guy was wearing or maybe a tattoo or a piece of jewelery?

Kirby: No. He was wearing mask.

Dewey: Okay. Thank you very much for coming by. If you could think of anything else call me.

Kirby and Meghan Reed go to exit.

Dewey: Mrs. Reed could I talk to Kirby alone for two minutes?

Meghan: Sure that'd be okay. I'll be at the car honey.

Meghan gives her daughter a kiss on the head before exiting. Dewey gives Digiacinto a nod who then exits himself.

Dewey: Kirby if you want me to find who did this I need your honesty.

Kirby: I was being honest.

Dewey looks at her unsure. Kirby is so scared on the inside but is doing a good job of hiding it.

Dewey: I have been in situations like this before. You know what the best thing to do is?

Kirby: What?

Dewey: Move on. Don't let yourself live in the past. We'll find who did this you should get back to being a kid. Okay?

Kirby: Okay.

Cut to

INT. Smith residence- Brad's room- afternoon.

Robbie, Charlie, Brian and Brad all slept at Brad's after Stabathon. The guys are all sleeping except for Charlie who is on the computer. He goes over and wakes up the guys.

Charlie: Guys. Kirby's home and awake. We should go visit her.

Brian: Good me and her really need to talk.

Brad: You sure that's a good idea? I mean she's been thru a lot already.

Brian: Fuck you. I made a mistake. I have to live with it for the rest of my life.

Charlie: Yea you are because your not going to get Kirby againf or the rest of your life.

Robbie: This is bad guys. You know what I'm thinking?

Brad And Brian: What?

Charlie knows what Robbie's going to say.

Robbie: Jill's the next one to be attacked?

Brad: (upset) What? Are yyou sure?

Charlie: He's right. Jessica got attacked first, then Olivia now Kirby.

Brad: What about Alicia? She's like a member of the crew isn't she?

Brian: But not before Jessica got attacked.

Charlie: Then after Jill it's probably us right?

Robbie: What way do you think we are going?

Charlie: My bet is that he is going to go for Steve last.

Brian: That leaves Robbie, Charlie and I.

Brad; (relieved) So I'm safe?

Robbie: For now.

Brian: I have a feeling it will be after Jill.

Brad: (eager) Let's catch this bastard first.

Cut to

INT. Roberts residence- Jill's room- night

Steve Brad and Jill are sitting on Jill's bed. They are trying to convince Jill to let them protect her. Jill is not having any of it though.

Steve: Jill this is for your own good.

Jill: Come on. We're not even sure if this bastard is after me.

Brad: Come on Jill. Be reasonable.

Jill: I am being reasonable. I am not going to run around scared all my life.

Steve: This isn't about making a statement this is about what's best for you.

Jill: Come on Steve. You've seen all the horror movies you of all people should know that whether or not I like it or not I will get attacked.

Steve stays silent not knowing what to say. Brad figures something out.

Brad: Fine. If this is what you want that's fine with us.

Steve: Jill the whole reason I didn't want to tell the cops was so that the crew could protect you so that you could still have a life.

Jill: But not at the cost of you guys not being allowed to live your own. Guys drop it. That's an order.

Steve looks at Brad and the two exit the room frustrated.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- Kirby's room- night.

Kirby is in her room talking to Alicia and Jessica.

Kirby: Thanks guys for coming to visit me.

Alicia: Anything for you Kirby.

Jessica: You know we love you.

Alicia: How are you feeling?

Kirby: Like I got hit by a train. Boy aren't you glad you moved here?

Alicia: Actually yes.

Jessica: Even with everything that is going on?

Alicia: Well yes. I mean you guys are the first real friends I have ever had.

Jessica: Really? You seem like such a nice girl other then fact how you feel about Jill.

Kirby: I was just wondering. Why do you hate Jill so much?

Alicia: it's kind of silly.

Kirby: Well we can use a laugh right now so tell us.

Alicia: I got kicked out of my old school. I got kicked out because I was taken in my cool click and they ended up embarrassing me.

Jessica: Judging by your hatred for Jill, it was the leader who did this to you.

Alicia: Exactly. The girl ran the school. She could get people to do whatever she wants.

Kirby: Alicia. Jill might be the leader of our crew but she doesn't pull our strings.

Jessica: She's right. Not to mention Jill was trying to give you a chance but not to be mean. Youw ere kind of being a bitch.

Alicia: I guess your right. You think there's a chance she'd be my friend?

Kirby: I think she would like that very much.

There is a knock at the door. Jessica goes to answer it and Brian steps in.

Jessica: (uncomfortable)Alicia and I are going to go.

Alicia: (lying) Oh yea we got that thing. Come on Jessica.

Jessica and Alicia exit leaving Kirby and Brian alone.

Brian; (sad) Hey.

Kirby: I'm sorry Kirby's not home at the moment.

Brian: Please talk to me.

Kirby: (tears) Why don't you go talk to Jenny Randall.

Brian doesn't say anything but takes a seat at the end of the bed.

Brian What do you want from me?

Kirby: I want you out of my room.

Brian: I'm not leaving until we talk.

Kirby: I'm calling Steve and you better be gone by the time he gets here or your going to be sorry.

Kirby goes to grab her phone off the ledge but Brian takes it from her.

Kirby: (angry) GIVE IT BACK!

Brian: After we talk.

Kirby: Fine. You have two minutes.

Brian: I'm sorry about what I did. What do I have to do make it up to you.

Kirby: Nothing. It's over Brian. I can forgive you in time as a friend but as far as us being together. It's not possible.

Brian: Because I went out with Jenny Randall?

Kirby: (crying) It's not about that. You should have told me what you did. You shouldn't have made Steve, and Jessica go thru what they went thru. You kept it a secret for so long. You really hurt me.

Brian: I said I was sorry.

Kirby: Brian. There's somebody else. I have feelings for somebody else. I'm sorry.

Brian is shocked by this.

Brian: Who is it?

Kirby: I am not having this conversation with you.

Brian looks at her. He is very angry with himself for what happened.

Brian: Okay. I understand.

Kirby: (surprised) You do?

Brian: I respect your wishes

Kirby: So you are going to leave me alone?

Brian: Yes.

Kirby: Why. You don't seem to be somebody who gives up very often.

Brian: Because I love you. I want you to be happy even if it's somebody other then me.

Kirby: Friends?

Brian: Forever.

The two embrace in a hug. Tears start falling from Brian's eyes.


	16. episode 13 The Contest

Fade in

EXT. Woodsboro High- fountain- day

Jill and Jessica are sitting at the fountain. It has been over two months since Kirby's attack and everybody has put it behind them.

Jill: So you got big plans for later?

Jessica: Just going to the mall. You?

Jill: I have nothing to do. I was actually going to see if Alicia wanted to hang out.

A smile forms on Jessica's face.

Jill: I think this whole thing is ridiculous.

Jessica: Your telling me. I think you two would get along great.

Jill: Really? Why?

Jessica: (smiles) Because your both very stubborn.

Jill gives Jessica a smirk.

Jessica: Why don't you talk to her. Invite her over to study. I mean you know Kirby has gone completely psycho with tracking down the attacker person. It'd be good to have somebody to talk to.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro high- library- day

Kirby is doing work at the computer in the library. Steve comes up from behind and surprises her.

Steve: Hey. Whatcha doin?

Kirby: Oh nothing.

Kirby tries to hide it but Steve stops her and reads it.

Steve: Sherlock Holmes? I didn't know you were into him.

Kirby: Let's just say I'm into the field.

Steve: What does that mean?

Kirby: It means I'm going to find who did this.

Steve: Kirby the best thing to do right now is move on.

Kirby: Whatever you say Mr. I'm not going to sleep until I find my girlfriend's attacker.

Steve: I have to go. I'll talk to you later.

Steve gives Kirby a kiss on the cheek and departs. Charlie comes from around the corner and meets back up with Kirby.

Charlie: Okay I got it.

Kirby: (confused) Got what?

Charlie: I figured out who the attacker was.

Kirby: Who?

Charlie: Jack the ripper.

Kirby: What?

Charlie: In one episode of Sherlock Holmes Sherlock is going after Jack the Ripper.

Kirby: Charlie. I wanted you to figure out who attacked me and Olivia.

Charlie looks at her with a that was stupid face.

Charlie: Well I could tell you who it wasn't. Jack the Ripper.

Kirby: (smiles) Charlie if I didn't love you I'd probably kill you.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- hallway- day

Alicia and Robbie are talking at their lockers.

Alicia: My god Mr. Smith is such a prick. I hate history. This whole Spartans and Athens Greece stuff drives me crazy.

Robbie: I would help you babe. However, history is not my best subject.

Alicia: Is anybody in our group good at history?

Robbie: Yes.

Alicia: Who?

Robbie: Jill.

Alicia: Anybody else?

Robbie: Nope. Babe. Please. Give Jill a chance. You have been here seven months. Talk to her.

Alicia: Fine. I will see if she wants to study after school.

Robbie gives her a hug.

Robbie: Thank you. I guarantee you two will get along really well.

Alicia: (sarcastic) How comforting.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- principal's office- noonish

Principal Clark has called Mr. Cox the English teacher to his office.

Clark: Bill thanks for coming down.

Cox: Your welcome Dave. Now, What can I do for you.

Clark: I just got a call from the superintendent of schools. It seems that the board of education wants to award success.

Cox: (smiling)Does this mean I get to retire early?

Clark: No.

Cox: Then what does this have to do with me?

Clark: They want to hold a contest and allow a lucky seven kids to miss school for 4 days 3 nights and camp out in Mando Mountain. It will be a 5 mile hike.

Cox: Like I said earlier. What does this have to do with me?

Clark: Two things. Number 1 the contest will be won by writing essays. You have to pick the best seven. The essays can be about anything or anyone. You have to pick seven.

Cox: Number 2?

Clark: You need to come with me on the camping trip.

Cox: (smiling) So your telling me I will be paid to camp out and babysit kids for 3 days?

Clark: Well. When you put it that way, yes.

Cox: It will be my honor sir.

Clark: Okay. Just so you know this is going out to the whole school so your going to have a busy week.

Cox: I am thrilled.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- hallway- afternoon

Jill is in the hallway talking to Olivia. Iit seems that Charlie has finally asked Olivia out on a date.

Jill: So your going out with Charlie?

Olivia: Yes. I cannot believe it.

Jill: (smiles) Me neither. You do realize that your giving geeky guys all around the world hope.

Olivia: What do you mean?

Jill: The geeky guy gets the school's hottest girl.

Olivia: Jill!

Jill: I'm just saying. I hope you two have fun tonight.

Olivia: (having second thoughts) Maybe your right.

Jill: I'm just kidding. I think you two are going to have a great time.

Alicia comes up and joins the girls.

Alicia: Hey Olivia. Hey Jill.

Olivia: Hi.

Jill: (confused) Hi?

Olivia: What's wrong Jill?

Jill: Nothing. Alicia now that your hear this is something I wanted to talk to you about.

Alicia: I was wondering if you wanted to study after school.

Jill is shocked and happy by the moment.

Jill: Sure. Want to meet at the fountain after school and then walk to Angelos?

Alicia: That sounds like fun.

Jill: Okay. See you later.

Alicia: leaves.

Olivia: (confused) I thought she hated you?

Jill: So did I.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High- fountain- afternoon

Brian and Charlie are sitting at the bench. It seems that they have made up over the Kirby thing.

Brian: So Olivia tonight. That's cool.

Charlie: Very cool. How's it going with you Kirby?

Brian: You know we are just friends. Speaking of Kirby do you still have feeling for her?

Charlie doesn't respond.

Brian: Don't make the same mistake I did Charlie. Choose one or the other.

Charlie: I love Kirby but Kirby doesn't have the same feelings for me.

Brian: She might now that I Am out of the picture.

Charlie: I'm going to see how things go with Olivia first. If things don't work out I could always fall in love with Kirby.

They are joined by Robbie who has heard about the essay contest.

Robbie: (happy) Did you guys hear?

Brian: Hear what?

Robbie: They are having an essay camping trip contest.

Charlie: What the hell is that?

Robbie: You have to write an essay atleast 5 pages long. It could be about anything or anyone. The top 7 kids miss out on school for four days.

Brian: 4 days?

Robbie: 4 days. You have a week to hand in the essay. You have to hand it into Mr. Cox.

Charlie realizes there is no chance of him going on this trip.

Charlie: I'm not even going to waste my time. Mr. Cox hates me with a passion. There is no way I am going to waste my time writing the essay.

Robbie: Suite yourself dude.

Cut to

INT. Angelos pizzeria- afternoon

Jill and Alicia. Jill just finished helping her with her history homework. The two seem to be getting along very well. Jill wants to try to get to know Alicia better.

Jill: (smiles) This is the first time we have ever hung out with one another before.

Alicia: I know. I really appreciate you helping me with my homework. If I didn't improve that grade I'd be grounded forever.

Jill: Well we wouldn't want that.

Alicia gives Jill a smile.

Jill: So do you miss your hometown?

Alicia: No not really.

Jill: Really. What about ally our friends.

Alicia hesititates but tells Jill.

Alicia: I really didn't have many friends.

Jill: (surprised) I mean you seem like such a nice girl.

Alicia: When I'm not treating you like shit.

Jill: Well yes.

Alicia: Jill. I'm sorry. You don't deserved to be treated the way I have treated you since I got here. You tried being nice to me and I never gave you a chance.

Jill: Apology accepted. You going to tell me?

Alicia: (confused) Tell you what?

Jill: Does you treating me bad have anything to do with the way you were treated in at your old school?

Alicia doesn't answer not knowing what to say. Tears begin to form on Alicia's face.

Jill: (nervous) I'm sorry Alicia. I shouldn't have asked that. I'm really

Alicia: No. Your right. The only way to put the past behind me is to talk about it right?

Jill: (smiles) It worked for me.

Alicia: Will you keep this a secret?

Jill: I promise.

Alicia: We didn't move here because my father got a new job. We moved here because of me. See in my old school I was part of the inner crowd as a freshman.

Jill: Okay. Keep going.

Alicia: There was this girl named Jennifer. She was the leader of the popular group. Sord of like you. She wasn't as pretty as you though.

Alicia looks at Jill and gives her a soft smile.

Alicia: She called me her friend. We went to a lot of parties together. One day her brother came home from school. We were having a good time. Then one day….

Alicia begins to cry. Jill begins to comfort her.

Jill: You can stop now if you want.

Alicia quickly shakes her head,

Alicia: I have to get this off my chest. One day it was Jennifer's sweet 16 birthday party. There was a lot of alcohol their. I didn't drink but her brother did. We went up to their parents room. It only started out that we were kissing.

Jill gives her s sad face.

Alicia: Then he tried getting taking my clothes off. I told him to stop but he kept doing it anyway. I slapped him as hard as I could. He was so mad that he slapped me across the face.

Alicia begins crying hysterically.

Alicia: (crying) Then he held me down and raped me.

Alicia begins crying hysterically and Jill tries to calm her down. Jill gives her hug and brings her close.

Jill: (soft)Alicia listen to me. It wasn't your fault.

Alicia looks at Jill.

Alicia: Tell that to Jennifer. She made my life hell. Told my friends that she would not be allowed to talk to anybody unless I told the cops I made up my story. People felt bad but were scared of Jennifer.

Jill: Which is why you hated me so much.

Alicia gives Jill a nod.

Alicia: I'm sorry. I know that sounds kind of stupid.

Jill: No. No it doesn't. Alicia the crew is a group of friends. There is no leader. We are all friends. We fight. We make up. The reason everybody calls me the leader is because I have known everybody the longest. I kind of got everybody to be friends. I promise you that I would never tell anybody whether it be Robbie, or Kirby, or Olivia or Steve or anybody that they could not talk to somebody because I do not like them.

Alicia: (smiles) I'm glad to hear. There is one other thing I have to tell you.

Jill: Okay. What is it?

They are interrupted by Brad who comes running into Angelos. He seems very eager to talk to Jill and Alicia.

Brad: Girls.

Jill and Alicia: (curious) What?

Brad: Did you hear?

Jill: Hear what.

Brad: Seven people get to miss out on school for 4 days?

Jill: 4 days?

Brad: 4 days.

Alicia: Seven people?

Brad: seven people.

Alicia: (confused) What did we miss?

Brad: They are having a contest. You have tow rite an essay. The top 7 essays by the student body and you get to miss out on school for four days.

Jill: Wow this is awesome. I know what I'm going to write about.

Alicia: Me too.

Brad: You have a week to hand in the essay.

Jill: A week? I'm going to go home and do it now.

Brad: I hope you have some big plans because it looks like more then half the school is going to try and win this contest.

Jill gets up and gets ready to leave. Alicia sees Jill and is kind of annoyd that Jill doesn't want to finish talking with her.

Jill: I'm going to head home. I will see you two later.

Brad and Jill get ready to exit. Jill remembers her conversation with Alicia. She goes back to see Alicia.

Jill: Was there something else you wanted to tell me?

Alicia: Don't worry about it.

Jill: Okay. I'll see you tomorrow.

Alicia: Bye.

Cut to

INT. Reed household.- Kirby's room- afternoon.

Kirby is sitting on her bed talking to Olivia and Jessica. They are talking about write the essay.

Kirby: So are you two going to write essays?

Jessica: I definitely am.

Olivia: I'm definitely not.

Kirby: Really?

Olivia: That nature shit isn't for me. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'd rather be in school.

Kirby: Me too. I'm not doing it either.

Jessica: Suite yourself. It gives me a better chance of winning. Id rather be in the fucking desert then be at school. So where you going tonight girl?

Olivia: (smiling) I'm going on a date with Charlie.

Kirby: (amused) Your going out with Charlie? That's so funny.

Jessica: Did you guys know Steve and I are taking a break?

Kirby: (shocked)WHAT?

Jessica: Yes. It's kind of funny.

Olivia: Did he rbeak up with you? Or did you break up with him?

Jessica: We broke up with each other. I'm sure we're going to get back together eventually we always do.

Olivia: That is true. I'm still confused though.

Jessica: Look. We both agreed that we need to go out with other people to find out whether or not the romance between us is still there.

Kirby: Cool. I guess.

Olivia: Are you sure Steve is taking this okay?

Jessica: He's taking it fine trust me.

Cut to

INT. Rivette household- Steve's room-night

Steve is looking at himself in the mirror. He is talking to himself and cannot stop thinking about Kirby.

Steve: (to himself) You know Kirby. I was just wondering if you wanted to.. Noo.

Steve rubs his face and gives himself a soft slap.

Steve: Kirby. I think your looking really petty today. Not that you don't look rpetty any other day…..

Steve is interrupted by a knock on the door. Steve opens the door and Brad walks in.

Steve: Sup.

Brad: Who were you talking to?

Steve: Myself.

Brad: Did you hear?

Steve: Hear what?

Brad: About the contest. The missing school contest.

Steve: Yes. I heard about it.

Brad; Your going to do it right?

Steve: Probably not.

Brad: (confused) Why not?

Steve: (ashamed) Because I'm too stupid to do it on my own. I would never be able to beat the entire school in an essay.

Brad: Don't say that man. You could do anything if you put your mind to it.

Steve: Dude have you ever seen my grammar? Or my spelling? Or my reading?

Brad doesn't know what to say.

Steve: Exactly.

Brad: Come on Steve. You never know what could happen.

Steve: (getting angry) Dude no. I know exactly what would happen.

Brad: Why don't you ask Kirby for help?

Steve turns around right when he hears Kirby's name.

Steve: Kirby?

Brad: Well yes. She is in honor's English. If anybody could help you write a good essay it's her.

Steve realizes this is his chance to try and get with Kirby.

Brad; Besides the only reason I'm trying to go is so I could spend alone time with Jill. If she doesn't go I'm not going.

Steve: (smiles) Sounds good. I'll talk to Kirby tomorrow.

Brad: I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow.

Cut to

INT. Movie theater.- Movie room- night.

Olivia and Charlie are at the movies on their date. They are at the movies watching 21. Olivia is interested in the movie Charlie is not.

Olivia: (happy) Thanks so much for taking me to see this.

Charlie(annoyed) Your welcome.

Olivia: Do you like the movie?

Charlie: Not really. I would have much rather saw a horror movie.

Olivia: You know I hate horror movies.

Charlie: I guess we don't have a lot in common.

Olivia: Well we could have atleast gone to see a comedy movie.

Charlie: You like comedy movies?

Olivia: I love them. Next year they are coming out with this movie called the hangover.

Charlie: It's suppose to be one of the funniest movies ever made. I heard about that.

Olivia: I appreciate you helping me get over what happened. The attack and all.

Charlie: I should have gone with you that night.

Olivia: It is what it is. Now let's keep watching the movie.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- library- day

Steve is sitting at the library table. He seems to be waiting for somebody when Kirby Reed takes a seat at the table.

Steve: Hey.

Kirby: Hi. Let me just say I am kind of surprised.

Steve: (confused) You are?

Kirby: Yes. I never thought you and Jessica would break up.

Steve gives her an awkward smile.

Steve: You never know what might happen between two people.

Kirby shrugs it off. Not wanting to think what Steve is implying

Kirby: Did you need my help with something?

Steve: Yes. How did you know?

Kirby: Brad told me.

Steve Oh.

Kirby: I'll be happy to help you.

Steve: Thanks.

Kirby: Hey sorry about all that stuff I said about you being stupid and everything.

Steve: It's okay. Your not the only person Kirby who makes fun of me about it.

Kirby feels bad about how she would always tease Steve.

Kirby(smiling) Did you pick out what your going to write about?

Steve: Yes. My friends.

Steve gives Kirby a smile who smiles back.

Kirby: Okay. Let's get started.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- math class- day

Kirby and Jill are talking about the essay contest. Jill is happy that Kirby is helping Steve with his essay.

Jill: That is so sweet that your helping Steve.

Kirby: It's kind of sweet that he asked me for help.

Jill: Did you hear him and Jessica broke up?

Kirby: Yes I'm shocked.

Jill: As am I.

Kirby: That means he's fair game now.

Kirby gives Jill a wink.

Jill: Haha very funny.

Brad comes in with a hand behind his back.

Brad: (smiling) Hey girls.

Jill: What's behind your back?

Brad reveals his other hand revealing flowers.

Jill: Brad? How many times do I have to remind you that we're not dating.

Kirby: It looks like at least one more.

Brad: I'm sorry. I'm giving them to you as a friend.

Jill: Listen. Brad you have been really bugging me lately. Can't you JUST LEAV ME ALONE?

Jill walks away angry. Kirby and Brad stand there confused.

Brad: What just happened?

Kirby: I have no idea.

Brad is about go go chase after her but Kirby stops him.

Kirby: Give her a couple days she'll apologize.

Brad hesitates but agrees.

Cut to

INT. Rivette residence- Steve's room- ngiht

Steve and Kirby are finishing up Steve's essay.

Steve: Thanks so much Kirby.

Kirby: Your welcome. I tell you what you said about your friends is really sweet.

Steve: I only said it because it's the truth. Speaking of the truth there is something I wanted to talk to you about.

Kirby: Oh?

Steve: I was kind of happy to break up with Jessica?

Kirby: (confused) Come again?

Steve: I kind of have the hots… for you… Kirby?

Kirby stands their stunned. Doesn't know what to say.

Steve: It started when I started training you in Karate.

Kirby: You love me?

Steve: Well yes. Is that so horrible?

Kirby: I have to go. I have to meet the girls in the morning.

Kirby goes to leave but Steve grabs her and starts kissing her. She starts kissing Steve back. They move towards the window. Down at the window it reveals Jill is at the bottom of the street looking at them. She is speechless and walks away.


	17. episode 14 The trip

Fade in

INT. Woodsboro High- Hallway- night

A mysterious figure breaks into Mr. Cox's office and starts looking through his desk. We cannot see his face. He pulls one of the desk drawers open and pulls out a giant folder. It seems that he pulls out the folder with the camping trip essays in them. The figure goes through them finally stopping at one. Looking at the essay reveals it belongs to Steve Rivette. The figure puts back all the other essays taking Steve's with him.

Three day later.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsoboro High- fountain- day

The entire crew is sitting at the fountain. Today is the day they announce the winners of the essay contest. Jill seems to be the most excited and most confident.

Jill: I have been waiting for this day the last two weeks.

Charlie: Am I the only one who didn't try for this stupid trip?

Kirby: Nope. I didn't try either. I still got a lot to do with the big case.

Olivia: I'm not going either. You know Charlie, we could have our own sleepover.

Olivia looks over at Charlie and blows him a kiss.

Steve: I think I will be going. Thanks to Kirby.

Jill: Cheater. You had help from Kirby.

Brad: Come on. What would a camping trip be without Steve?

Robbie: What would cinema club be like without Steve?

Steve: It's feels good to be wanted.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- math class- day

Kirby, Brad and Jill are in math class talking. Jenny Randall approaches them.

Jill: This trip is going to be awesome. I hope there is no trouble.

Kirby: Trouble what kind of trouble?

Brad: Speaking of trouble.

Jenny: You really think your going to go on this trip Roberts?

Jill: I know it. I cannot believe you are actually trying to go. You never seemed like the outdoor type.

Jenny: I am the type that wants to miss school. Not in the same sick way that you want to miss school.

Hearing this makes Jill mad and when Jenny turns around Jill pushes her on the ground.

Mr. Schwartz walks in and notices Jenny on the ground.

Mr. Schwartz looks at Jill, Kirby and Brad.

Schwartz: You three to the principal's office.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro high- principal's office-day

Mr. Cox is talking to Principal Clark. It seems they have picked out the seven kids.

Clark: So your sure these are the seven bet essays?

Cox: Positive. 5 girls 2 boys.

Clark: Well okay I will announce their names over the intercom in a few minutes.

Cox: 4 days. 3 nights. No grading papers. No giving detention. Just watching 7 little animals.

Cox heads out of the office and Clark's secretary walks in.

Secretary: You have a couple of kids who need to be disciplined.

Clark: (sighs) Okay send them in.

Jill, Kirby and Brad walk in. Clark sees them and he is clearly not surprised.

Clark: You three? Why am I not surprised. So what did you do?

Jill: (scared) Nothing. Jenny was being an evil bitch.

Clark: Oh Jenny Randall again.

Kirby: Principal Clark that girl is so mean to us. She can do anything to us and not get into trouble. When we do something to her we look like we're the bad ones.

Jill: I mean you should have heard what she said about me.

Clark: Okay. I'm in a really good mood for today. I am going to let you guys off with a warning.

Brad: Thanks so much.

Kirby: I always new you were some what cool.

Jill: Thanks Mr. Clark.

The three get up to leave.

Clark: Jill stay here for a minute.

Jill looks at Kirby and Brad and gives them a they can leave nod.

Clark: I was going to wait until later but since I have you here.

Jill: (scared)Whatever it was I didn't do it Mr. Clark you have to believe me.

Mr. Clark laughs.

Clark: Don't worry your not in trouble.

Jill: Oh thank god.

Clark: I just wanted to let you know that you were one of the ones chosen for the trip.

Jill is in shock but you could tell she is very happy.

Clark: In fact you and three of your close friends were also chosen.

Jill: That's awesome. Thanks so much Mr. Clark.

Jill goes to leave. Clark stops her.

Clark: Jill wait.

Jill: What?

Clark: Jenny and Marnie Cooper will also be there. Will that be a problem?

Jill: (hesititates) No.

Clark: Okay. Back to class.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- library- noon.

Steve is doing some studying and is approached by Kirby.

Steve: Hey.

Kirby: Hi.

Steve: Kirby. I wanted to say that I'm sorry about the kiss.

Kirby: No I'm sorry.

Steve: It just happened so fast.

Kirby: (hesitating) I liked it.

Steve: Me too.

Kirby: We can't tell anybody especially Jessica or Jill.

Steve: I know. I kind of feel like I cheated on Jessica.

Kirby laughs.

Kirby: Stay with Jessica. If she is ever smart enough to let you go. I'm sure I'd be stupd enough to pick you up.

Steve and Kirby lean in for another kiss when Clark starts speaking on the intercom.

Clark O.S.: Good afternoon students. As everybody knows tomorrow will be the first day of the camping trip. I would like to announce the results.

Steve and Kirby looks at each other getting ready to here the results.

Clark: Jill Roberts.

Steve and Kirby gives each other a smile.

Clark Jenny Randall. Marnie Cooper.

Steve and Kirby give each other frowns.

Clark: Brian Messmer. Alicia Digiacinto. Jessica Pierce and Nick Oulette.

Steve and Kirby give each other shocked looks.

Kirby: You didn't get picked?

Steve: (smiles) I guess not. No big deal. I'm happy that my friends are going.

Kirby: No big deal? I read your essay it was frigine amazing.

Steve: I guess not to Mr. Cox. That's okay. Let's go find the others and congradulate them.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High- fountain- afternoon

Jessica and Jill are talking about the tripo

Jessica: This is going to be awesome.

Jill: Other then the fact the biggest bitch on this planet is going along with her little sidekick.

Jessica: Did you know we are walking 5 miles?

Jill: I wonder if Jenny knows that.

They are joined by Alicia and Robbie.

Robbie: I still cannot believe you guys got picked but I didn't.

Jill: Our essays were really good. What exactly did you write about?

Robbie: Nothing that would interest you.

Alicia: I'm so excited. I haven't been camping since I was a little girl.

Robbie: Trust me this trip isn't going to be that much fun. Actually it's probably better that you guys don't go.

Jill: (confused) What do you mean?

Robbie: Remember there's a psycho after you.

Jessica. Robbie.

Robbie: It's true You think he's dead or something then he comes to get you when your not having fun.

Jill looks at Robbie uneasy.

Alicia: Robbie stop trying to scare her.

Jill: I have to go home and pack. I will see you guys tomorrow.

Jessica: I have to go too. We have to be here for 6 am tomorrow.

Cut to

INT. Angelos pizzeria- night

Steve is eating dinner with Charlie.

Steve: (bummed) Can't believe I didn't get chosen. I really thought I wrote a good essay.

Charlie: Did you write it or did Kirby?

Steve: (guilty) Well Kirby helped me a little bit. I did most of the work.

Charlie: Sure you did.

Steve: By the way I noticed you and Olivia are getting along really well.

Charlie: Yes I really like her. But I also love Kirby.

Steve: Charlie. You cannot love two girls.

Charlie looks at Steve and gives him a smirk.

Charlie: Look whose talking. I noticed how close you and Kirby got.

Steve: Yes we did. But keep this between us I have had feelings for Jill a while too.

Charlie: I new it!

Everybody looks at Charlie confused. Charlie is red with embarassment.

Steve: I love both of them. I actually love all three of them. However if I date any of them it could cause problems for everybody.

Charlie: Just do me a favor and don't start liking Olivia.

Steve: You got it.

Nick comes over with their food.

Nick: It's to bad you losers don't get to miss school.

Charlie: I didn't do a paper you jackass.

Steve: (sincere) Nick can you do me a favor on that trip. I know you are really strong. Can you keep an eye on Jill and the others?

Nick: (surprised) Sure. I could do that. Jill will not leave my site I promise.

Cut to

INT. Roberts residence- Jill's room -night

Jill is packing getting ready for the trip. Brad comes in and surpises her.

Jill: Hey.

Brad: Hey. I just wanted to apologize for the other day.

Jill: No it was my fault. I'm sorry.

Brad: You ready for this trip?

Jill: Still upset that you and Steve are not going.

Brad: That's okay we will hang out when you get back.

Jill: I have to be up early. I'll see you when I get back.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High - parking lot- morning.

Mr. Clark, Mr. Cox, Jenny, Marnie and Nick are all waiting in the parking lot. It is 6 am when Dave Digiacinto pulls up. Getting out of the care are Alicia, Jill, Brian and Jessica. They go and meet up with the rest of the group.

Mr. Clark: Okay now that everbody is here. We have to go over a little ground rules. Number 1 I'm in charge along with Mr. Cox. Number 2 No fighting…..

Mr. Clark looks at Jenny and Jill when he says this.

Mr. Clark: Rule number3 Girls sleep with the girls. Boys sleep with the boys.

Mr; Clark: Finally. No wandering off. The campsite is about 5 miles away. It should take about 2 hours to get there. When we get there we will have breakfast. Any questions?

Nobody says anything.

Mr. Cox: Alright let's get going.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- Kirby's room- morning

Kirby is getting ready for school. She is putting on a nice out fit.

Meghan O.S.: Kirby!

Kirby: What?

Meghan: You have a visitor.

Kirby goes downstairs to find Steve waiting for her.

Kirby: What are you doing here?

Steve: Charlie walked with Olivia and Robbie. So I figured I would come for you since Jessica and Olivia aren't around. And Jill of course.

Kirby: That is so sweet. I just need to eat some breakfast first.

Steve: Sure I could wait all day.

Cut to

Woodsboro Police department- squad room- day

Digiacinto is going through some papers. Hicks comes in holding some lemon squares.

Digiacinto: No thanks.

Hicks: What are you looking at?

Digiacinto: Going over the strangeler case again. I can't help but think we are missing something.

Hicks: That is one case that I don't think will ever be solved.

Digiacinto: I found a connection between some of the victims.

Hicks: What was the connection?

Digiacinto: Victims 2 worked at a bar. I know for a fact that victims number 3 and 6 go to that same bar. I have a feeling that victims 4 and 5 also went to the same bar.

Hicks: So you think he's targeting specific people?

Digiacinto: Yes. I have a really bad feeling about things.

Cut to

Woodsboro High- library- afternoon.

Robbie, Charlie, Brad and Steve are sitting at the table.

Steve: What do you think they are doing right now?

Brad: knowing Jill her and Jenny are probably fighting.

They all share a laugh.

Charlie: Jill has come very far since…

They all share a moment of silence.

Robbie: Did youys know they are on an island up there?

Steve: (confused) What do you mean?

Charlie: There's no phone service.

Brad: You mean like you can't call for help?

Robbie: Exactly.

Steve and Brad give each other worried looks.

Robbie: Don't worry. The attacker is not going to be able to get to Jill.

Steve: Unless he's already there.

Brad: You think somebody on that trip is the one doing the attacks?

Steve: Very well could be.

Brad: Oh god we need to call the cops.

Charlie: Let's look into it first.

Steve: He's right. We need to be absolutely certain we have to know for sure.

Robbie: Charlie and I will do what we can.

Steve: Okay. Don't tell the girls.

Brad: Agreed.

Charlie: Agreed.

Robbie: Agreed.

Cut to

EXT. Mondo mountain- day

The group is walking up the mountain. Principal Clark leads the way. Everybody seems to be struggling do to the giant bag she is carrying. Jill notices this and begins laughing.

Jill: Hey Jenny. Are we going camping for 4 days or 4 weeks? Why in god's name did you bring that giant bag.

Jenny: Roberts. Shut your pie hole. For your information everything I have in this bag is very important.

Alicia: (whipsering to Jill) Let's play a game with her. Jenny is actually right guys.

Jessica: She is?

Alicia: She brought the stuff to keep away the coyotes.

Jenny: (horrified) There's no coyotes up here is their? Nobody ever told me that.

Jill: Why do you think nobody knows. Nobody has ever survived to tell the truth.

Jenny: (to Marnie) They are such bad liars.

Brian and Nick are walking together being that they are the only two guys.

Nick: We have to ditch those two losers and have some fun.

Brian: I actually don't mind Marnie.

Nick smacks him over the back of his head.

Brian: What was that for?

Nick: I meant Clark and Cox you idiot.

Brian: O sorry. I actually want to spend some time with Jenny.

Nick: Good because I want to spend time with Jill.

Brian: I don't know if that's a good idea.

Nick: I told Steve I would keep an eye on her.

Brian: Make sure you don't tell Jill that..

They are about to conitue walking when Mr. Clark stops.

Clark: We're here. Now everybody set up camp. Guys in the tent to the right. Girls in the tent to the left.

Jenny and Jill look at each other and clearly do not want to room with one another.

Jenny: I have to room with Roberts?

Marnie: Come on Jenny. It will only be for sleeping anyway.

Jenny: Fine. Roberts you better not snore.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- library -day

Steve and Brad are trying to dig up some information.

Brad: So what exactly are we looking for?

Steve: I have no idea. I will let you know when we find it.

Brad looks at Steve who gives his friend a smile.

Brad: Do you really think that one of those people on that trip is a killer?

Steve: I have this gut feeling.

Brad: Well in that case I think we better keep digging.

Steve: You stay here There is something I need to do.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- fountain- noonish

Kirby is sitting at the fountain eating lunch. She is approached by this handsome young man.

Boy: Hello.

Kirby: Hi. Do I know you?

Boy: Nope. I just moved here. It's my first day. I noticed you sitting alone out here and thought you might want some company.

Kirby: Of course. My name's Kirby. Kirby Reed.

Boy: I'm Trevor. Trevor Sheldon.

Kirby puts out her hand and Trevor shakes it.

Trevor: So why are you sitting out here all by yourself?

Kirby: Usually I sit here with my friends but they are on a class trip.

Trevor: Oh.

Kirby: So tell me why did you move to Woodsboro.

Trevor: I moved here with my father.

Kirby: So you didn't come here to see what happened?

Trevor looks at her not knowing what she's talking about.

Kirby: You have never heard of Stab?

Trevor: Stab?

Kirby: Sidney Prescott?

Trevor: Is she the lady on the onion commercials. Kirby stares at him in shock.

Kirby: (smiles) Are you pulling my leg or are you being serious?

Trevor: I'm serious I have no idea who Sidney Prescott is.

Kirby: Wow. Boy do you and I have some catching up to do.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Library

Robbie and Charlie are sitting at the computers doing some research.

Charlie: So let me get this straight. We are looking up info on everybody whose on that trip with Jill because one of them may be a psychotic killer?

Robbie: Yes. That is exactly what is going on.

Charlie: You do realize Alicia's on that trip.

Robbie: Come on Alicia is no killer. There is probably a better chance of you being the killer then Alicia.

Charlie gives Robbie an awkard smile.

Charlie: I think it's that bastard Mr. Cox. He just has freaky written all over his face.

Robbie: Well then we know who it isn't.

Charlie: Your right. I never should have said

Robbie: There has to be a connection. What do these four girls have connection to other things the attacker. Why these 4 girls?

Charlie: Hey. I just thought of something. You, me, Steve, and Brian were not around the day of Jill's brother's death right.

Robbie: Nope none of us were. Just the girls.

Charlie: Shit.

Robbie: Are you saying that this could have something to do with Jill's brother's death.

Charlie: I don't know but I think I know somebody who could help.

Robbie: Who?

Charlie: Come on.

Cut to

EXT. Mando Mountain- river

Jill and Nick and Alicia are fishing over by the lake. They are soon joined by Jessica.

Jill: I love fishing.

Nick: Me too. My dad and I use to go all the time.

Alicia: The only place my dad takes me is to the dentist.

Jill looks at Alicia and gives her a smile.

Jill: I'll take you fishing any time.

Jessica: You guys should head back to camp. Jenny Randall is complaining about bug bites.

Jill: 700 kids in our school and she had to be one of seven that got chosen to go on this amazing trip.

Nick: She does not seem to be the camping type.

Alicia: Come on guys. Can't you just try and be nice to her. You do have to put up with her for 4 days.

Jessica: I doubt she is going to last 4 days. She is complaining like being bitten by bugs is the end of the world.

Jill: She's a giant cry baby.

They all begin to laugh.

Alicia: Anybody want to go for a dip?

Nick: In the river? I don't know if that's such a good idea?

Alicia: Come on it will be fun.

Nick: Alright I'm down.

Alicia: Jess? Jill?

Jessica: I love to swim.

Jill: Me too.

The 4 go over and jump in taking their shirts off first.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- afternoon- Cox's room

Steve is walking down the hallway and stops at Mr. Cox's room. He makes sure nobody is looking and goes in there. He starts looking through all of his stuff. It seems that he's probably looking for the essays.

Steve: Shit they must be in Clark's office.

Steve exits silently making sure nobody was watching.

Olivia: What were you doing in there?

Steve: I was just looking for something.

Olivia: Did you find it?

Steve: Nope. But I could really use your help.

Olivia: Really with what?

Cut to

EXT. Mondo mountain- pond- afternoon

Everybody including the two adults are swimming in the pond. Everybody seems to be having a great time.

Brian: Let's have a contest. Let's see who could swim here and back the quickest.

Jessica: I'm down.

Alicia: I'll start you guys off.

Jill, Jessica, Nick and Brian start at the end of the pond.

Alicia: Ready and go.

The four of them start going with Jill in the lead followed by Brian and Jessica with Nick in dead last. Jill reaches to the end turning back with Jessica Nick and Brian getting there right after. It keeps eyes on Jill. Jessica and Brian accidentally hit each other and you could hear a cracking sound. Jessica holds her arm in agonizing pain.

Jessica: (hurt) MY ARM! MY ARM!

Jessica is in a lot of pain and everybody turns around and goes to her.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- hallway- afternoon

Kirby and Trevor are talking and seem to be getting along real well.

Kirby: So were you Mr. Popular in your old school?

Trevor: I was kind of in the middle. I was very popular with the girls. If you know what I mean.

Kirby laughs.

Kirby: Do you have a girlfriend?

Trevor: Maybe. Do you have a boyfriend?

Kirby: (smiles) Maybe.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Principal's office

Olivia walks into the Principal's office. She is quickly met by the secretary.

Secretary: Can I help you with something?

Olivia: I was looking for Principal Clark.

Secretary: He's not here.

Olivia: Well I was promised my thing back today. I am here to get it.

Secretary: What thing?

Olivia: I cannot tell you. I need it. I need the thing.

Secretary: Miss. I'm sorry but your going to have to come back when Mr. Clark gets back.

Olivia: (annoyed) Fine.

Olivia suddenly begins holding her head.

Olivia: My eye.

The secretary flinches and runs over to Olivia. After doing this Steve quietly sneaks into Clark's office.

Secretary: What happened?

Olivia: Something got into my eye?

Secretary: I'll call the nurse.

Olivia: (pretending) No. Please. Don't lave me I'm in too much pain.

Steve looks thru the drawers and grabs the essays out of the folder. He quickly sneaks out of the office without the secretary seeing him. He gives Olivia a thumbs up.

Olivia: Good Job. You got it out.

Olivia gets up and walks away while the secretary stands there stunned.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro Police station- Sheriff's office- afternoon

Dewey is in his office talking to Hicks and Digiacinto.

Dewey: So do we have any leads or any suspects on the Machete strangeler?

Digiacinto: We think we have found a connection.

Dewey: What's the connection?

Digiacinto: Some of the victims drank over at the bar on Halsey road.

Dewey: Halsey road? That's where Jessica got attacked months back.

Digiacinto: Do you think there's a connection?

Dewey: I hope not. Let's find out just to make sure.

Cut to

EXT. Mondo Mountain- afternoon

Everybody is back at camp all are surrounded where Jessica is sitting.

Clark: Jessica. I think your arm is broken.

Jessica: This can't be happening.

Clark: Guys. I'm afraid we will have to cancel the trip.

Everybody looks devastated including Mr. Cox.

Cox: Well you know. There is two of us. Why don't you take Jessica back and come back in the morning. I could handle these squirts by myself.

Clark looks around everybody is hopeful he says yes.

Clark: Okay fine. I will be back early. Way early. Mr Cox is in charge while I'm gone. Same rules apply.

Clark: Jessica. Where's your stuff?

Jessica: In the tent. The black bag.

Clark walks over to the tent. Jill walks over to Jessica and gives her a hug.

Jill: You want me to come back with you?

Jessica quickly shakes her head no.

Jessica: I wouldn't want to ruin your trip.

Jill: Are you sure?

Jessica: Positive.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- hallway- afternoon

Kirby and Trevor are still talking.

Kirby: So your telling me you're an honors kid?

Trevor: Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?

Kirby: Because you are more of a jock.

Trevor: Jocks can't be smart?

Kirby: I don't understand it seems like you had everything going for you over in Florida. Why come all the way out here.

Trevor: My parents got divorced. Had they stayed together I would probably be going to an all boys school on a scholarship I got offered.

Kirby: That stinks. One way or another you were saying goodbye to your friends.

Trevor: I never told any of my friends about my scholarship.

Kirby goes silent.

Kirby: You never told anyone?

Trevor: Nope.

Kirby: Neither did Steve.

Trevor: Who?

Kirby: Oh my god. Oh my god. I have to find Steve.

Kirby walks away with saying goodbye. Trevor stands their totally lost.

Cut to

EXT. Mondo Mountain- afternoon

Everybody is sitting around the campsite.

Cox: Kids I have to go take a leak. You guys stay here and don't go anywhere.

They all stared at him as he gets up and walks away.

Jill: What a creep. I never thought I would say this but I wish Mr. Clark was back. This guy is going to use us for his own gain.

Cox walks around looking for somewhere to go. He walks up the giant hill and then looks down seeing the ground below. Somebody is sneaking up behind him. Mr. Cox does not notice this and keeps looking down. The figure takes out a knife and stabs him in the back. The figure holds Mr. Cox and then stabs him again. After the second stab the figure let's Mr. Cox Drop off the cliff. Mr. Cox is clearly dead.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- library- afternoon

Steve Olivia and Brad are at the table going through some stuff.

Steve: I guess I was wrong. I guess nobody on that trip is a killer. Thank god for that.

Brad: Speaking of which. Where is Robbie and Charlie?

Olivia: They went to talk to Alicia's dad.

Steve: They left like 2 hours ago though.

Olivia: They went looking for him and couldn't find him. So they were going to the polcie station.

Brad: Shouldn't they have checked there first?

They all start to laugh. Kirby comes in clearly out of breath.

Steve: Hey, you okay?

Kirby: (quickly)We need to go. We need to call the police. Jill. Jill.

None of them understood what she said.

Steve: Care to run that by me again?

Kirby: Jill is in dnager. We need to get up there.

Olivia: Kirby. Jill's fine.

Kirby: No the guy who is after her is on the trip.

Brad: Kirby we're not going anywhere. We checked them out they are all okay.

Olivia nods in agreement. Kirby turns to Steve him being her last chance.

Kirby: Steve. Please. I'm sure she's in danger. I am absolutely sure.

Steve: How are you so sure?

Kirby: Because I'm positive. Please. I'm going after her with or without you. But I could really use your help. Please. For me.

Olivia and Brad look at Steve waiting for him to answer.

Steve: Tell me who it is. Brad and I will go after Jill and you and Olivia go tell the police.

Kirby: No I'm coming with you.

Steve looks at her but agrees.

Brad: So who is the attacker?

Kirby: The attacker is…..


	18. episode 15 The Machete Strangeler

Narrator: Last time on the Scream TV series. Jill and the gang prepares for the triphosen for the trip.

Clark: In fact you and three of your close friends were also chosen.

Jill: That's awesome. Thanks so much Mr. Clark.

Narrator: Steve and the others do an investigation.

Brad: You think somebody on that trip is the one doing the attacks?

Steve: Very well could be.

Narrator: An accident turns into a tragedy.

Jessica: (hurt) MY ARM! MY ARM!

Cox walks around looking for somewhere to go. He walks up the giant hill and then looks down seeing the ground below. Somebody is sneaking up behind him. Mr. Cox does not notice this and keeps looking down. The figure takes out a knife and stabs him in the back. The figure holds Mr. Cox and then stabs him again. After the second stab the figure let's Mr. Cox Drop off the cliff. Mr. Cox is clearly dead.

Narrator: After talking with a guy. Kirby figures out who attacked her.

Trevor: I never told any of my friends about my scholarship.

Kirby goes silent.

Kirby: You never told anyone? Neither did Steve.

Narrator: Tune in for what happens next.

Fade in

Police Station- squad room- afternoon

Hicks and Digiacinto are doing some paperwork. In comes Charlie and Robbie.

Digiacinto: What are you two doing here?

Hicks: Who are these two?

Digiacinto: Robbie and Charlie. Robbie is my daughter's boy friend and Charlie is his partner in crime.

Robbie and Charlie:(smiling) That's us. We need to speak with you.

Digiacinto: Guys we are really busy can it wait?

Charlie: No. It's very important.

Robbie: We think whoever was trying to hurt Kirby was also the one who killed all those people.

Hicks: So your saying your friend was attacked by the Machete Strangeler?

Charlie: We think so.

Hicks: Can't be. The Machete Strangeler only kills people. He doesn't let them live.

Robbie: Not if he's trying to hide his tracks. '

Charlie: Kirby was not the only one of our friends he attacked.

Digiacinto and Hicks exchange worried looks.

Digiacinto: Which other of your friends was also attacked?

Robbie: Olivia and Jessica.

Hicks: Wait a minute. Max Maxwell confessed to attacking Jessica.

Digiacinto: We never heard anything about Olivia being attacked either.

Charlie: Don't you guys watch movies? I am telling you he is attacking our friends to throw you off the trail. Jill is next.

Digiacinto: (panicked) Jill? Jill Roberts?

Robbie and Charlie give him a nod.

Digiacinto: She's on that trip with my daughter.

Charlie: We think somebody on that trip is a killer.

Hicks: How do you know Jill is next? It could be you or you or that psycho kid.

Robbie: We were about to get to that. We think that this has something to do with Jill's brother mike.

Digiacinto: The kid that was killed in the car accident.

Charlie: Exactly. Jill was there that night along with Jessica Olivia and Kirby.

Digiacinto: We need to get up there.

Robbie: Unfortunately the only way to get up there is by running.

Cut to

EXT. Mondo Mountain

Steve, Brad, Olivia and Kirby are running up mondo mountain. They are going after Jill.

Steve: Now Kirby you are 100 percent positive about this right?

Kirby: Yes. It makes perfect sense.

Brad: What's the plan when we find them Steve?

Steve: We grab everybody and get the fuck out of there.

Olivia: I wish Charlie was here.

Kirby: Don't worry. We're not going to let anybody hurt you right.

Brad: Right.

Steve: Right.

Cut to

EXT- Mondo mountain- campsite- afternoon.

Jill: I can't believe Jessica is gone. Why Jessica why couldn't it be Jenny.

Jenny gives Jill the evil eye.

Jenny: (angry)Fuck you Roberts.

Jill: (angry)No. Fuck you bitch.

Brian and Nick come between the girls.

Brian: Girls come on.

Nick: Can't we all just get along. Don't you remember what Mr. Clark said. No fighting.

Alicia: By the way what happened to Mr. Cox.

Jill: Yes he has been gone for a while.

Jenny: I'm sure he's fine. He is a grown adult.

Brian: Let's go out and look for him.

Alicia: He will be very angry if we are gone when he comes back.

Jill: True. He also might be mad if he's lost and we're not out there looking for him.

Alicia: Never thought about that.

Brian: Okay we'll divide into two teams. Okay Jenny and Marnie could come with me.

Nick: Fine. I'll take Roberts and Alicia. We'll meet back here in two hours.

Cut to

INT. WoodsboroPolice station- squad room.

Hicks and Digiacinto have just called Dewey into their office.

Hicks: Sir we have solved the case.

Dewey: Which case?

Hicks: A bunch of cases.

Digiacinto: We have figured out who did the killings with help from Robbie Mercer and Charlie Walker.

Dewey: (annoyed)Okay. Get to the point.

Hicks: It was a high school kid. Named Nick Oulette.

Dewey: Your telling me a high school kid did this?

Digiacinto: Yes. The Motive was…

Dewey: Revenge.

Hicks: Exactly. How did you know?

Dewey: It always is. Let's go arrest him. Explain to me more on the way.

Digiacinto: Sir that's the problem.

Dewey: I don't understand.

Hicks: He's on a class trip with his next victim. On Mando mountain.

Dewey is in shock.

Hicks: Dewey. He's going after Jill.

Without saying anything Dewey runs out of the office.

Cut to

EXT. Mondo Mountian- path.

Steve, Brad, Kirby and Olivia are still making there way up the mountain. They bump into Jessica and Mr. Clark.

Jessica: Guys?

Steve: Jessica. What are you doing here?

Clark: Mr. Rivette I ought to ask you the same question.

Kirby: Uh… Mrs. Roberts asked us to bring Jill her medicine.

Jessica: Guys. That is so nice of you.

Clark: Poor Jessica broke her arm.

Brad: That's to bad. Sorry we really have to bring Jill her medicine.

Clark: Wait.

The 4 friends keep running up the hill.

Olivia: Guys stop. I need a breather.

Steve Brad and Kirby stop running. Steve looks at Kirby with a serious look on his face.

Steve: Now Kirby. Tell me everything. How did you know?

Kirby: He slipped. The killer slipped.

Steve: I know when.

Kirby: When he was attacking me. He brought up your scholarship.

Olivia: (confused) What scholarship?

Brad: Scholarship?

Steve: Yes.

Kirby: Exactly. You told me yourself. You didn't tell anybody not even Jill.

Olivia: You told Kirby?

Kirby: The only people who supposedly new about you not accepting the scholarship was Steve and I. Nick works at Angelos. He new what Jessica was going as because we discussed it there.

Olivia: I thought Max attacked Jessica?

Steve: (guilty) I guess I was wrong.

Kirby: Not only that. He new Olivia was going to be at my house for Thanksgiving and that Jill and I were walking to Stabathon from my house.

Steve: God I can't believe it. Good job Kirby.

Olivia: Very good job Kirby.

Brad: What I don't get is why is Nick targeting you guys to begin with. What did you do to him?

Kirby: That's the remaining mystery.

The catch their breath and start running again.

Cut to

EXT. Mondo Mountain- afternoon

Jill, nick and Alicia are still searching for Mr. Cox.

Alicia: Guys. I don't see him anywhere.

Jill: Maybe we should head back.

Nick: No. We have to keep looking.

Jill: Guys I have a really bad feeling about this.

Nick: (angry)Don't you ever have concern for another person Jill?

Alicia and Jill look at each other confused.

Jill: What is that suppose to Mean?

Nick: It seems like you only ever care about Jill. Jill. Jill.

Jill: I do care about other people. Not just assholes like you, and Mr. Cox and Jenny.

Alicia: Guys let's keep walking.

They walk up to the ledge where Cox got stabbed. Jill finds something on the ground. It is a watch belonging to Mr. Cox.

Alicia: I know that watch. That's Mr. Cox's watch.

Nick: Holy shit! Do you think he fell in?

Jill: I have no idea.

Alicia: The current is going left. That's follow it and hope we find nothing.

Cut to

EXT. Mondo Mountain.

Brian is walking with Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper.

Jenny: So why do you still hang with that bitch Roberts.

Brian: She's really good friends with Steve. Steve is my best friend.

Marnie: You could be friends with us.

Brian: I'm not entirely sure I want to do that either.

Jenny: What, why not

?Brian: Blackmailing people isn't exactly something I enjoy doing.

Jenny: Yes the blackmailing was real. However, do not tell me that the kiss was fake.

Brian: No the kiss was real. I payed severe consequences for it.

Marnie: Nope. You got rid of Kirby Reed. That girl is a frigine bitch.

Brian: (angry)That's my friend your talking about. I love Kirby. She broke up with me for the right reasons not the wrong ones. You two talk about why you hate Jill. Have you ever thought about why Jill and the crew hates you?

Jenny: Why?

Brian: You two are mean to them. You try getting them to fight one another. I mean Jenny. That was really bad how you tried to get Jessica and Steve to break up with you.

Marnie: You're the one who cheated on your girlfriend.

Brian: Your right about that but I atleast realize what I did was wrong. You two think you could hurt who ever you want and you don't even think twice about it. Jenny you say you like Steve right?

Jenny: Yes.

Brian: Well Steve broke up with Jessica. If you ever want tog et with him you'll have to be nice to Jill and everybody. If your mean to them he's not going to bother with you.

Steve: He's right.

Marnie, Brian and Jenny turn around confused. Standing there is Steve, Kirby, Brad and Olivia.

Brian: What are you guys doing here?

Kirby: We're ehre to kick some ass?

Brian: I'm confused?

Steve: You guys need to head down the mountain. It's not safe.

Jenny: (scared)WHAT!

Steve: (serious)Brian walk Jenny and Marnie down. Do not go back to camp go straight down. Understand?

Steve turns to Kirby and Olivia.

Steve: I want you two go down too.

Olivia: What?

Steve: It's not safe for you up here. Go back down with the others. Brad and I will find Jill.

Kirby: Steve. No. We're in this together.

Olivia: I'm not leaving either.

Steve: Girls. He's after you. He won't hesitate to kill you.

Kirby: Whose going to protect you? I owe it to you. You saved me once. I have to return the favor.

Olivia: You can't always be the hero.

Brad: Steve. There going to stay. Whether you tell them to leave or not.

Brian: We're going to head down.

Brian Marnie and Jenny run without looking back.

Steve: Okay. Everybody. Jill and Alicia are with nick. I am guessing they are still alive.

Brad: Let's split up.

Olivia: We should stick together.

Brad: We'll cover more ground if we separate.

Steve: Fine.

Olivia: Brad and I will go this way. You and Kirby go that way.

Steve: Fine. When you find them Scream. Scream as loud as you can. Okay?

Brad: Fine.

Kirby: Be careful.

Olivia: You too.

They all exchange hugs. Finally they go on there way.

Kirby and Steve start running towards the opposite way.

Jill, Nick and Alicia have reached the pond they were swimming in earlier.

Nick: It's hard to see anything.

Alicia:: The only way we'll know if he's in there is if we jump in. Whose going to do it.?

Nick: I'm not jumping in there.

Jill: Me neither.

Alicia: Fine. I'll do it.

Alicia takes off her shirt and pants revealing her bathing suit.

She jumps into the water. And starts swimming all around.

Alicia: They're crazy if they think's there anything in here.

As she stars swimming around. Something bumps into her. It is the body of Mr. Cox and she quickly notices the knife wound.

Alicia:(scared) AHHHHHHHHHH!

Alicia swims back to sure. Jill and Nick quickly help her off the land.

Nick: Did you find anything?

Alicia: Mr. Cox. He's dead.

Jill helps Alicia up and wraps her with her sweatshirt.

Alicia: Let's go.

Alicia starts walking away.

Cut to

Mondo Mountain.

Dewey is running up mondo moutain. He is followed by Deputy Hicks and Digiacinto.

Dewey: I hope we get there in time.

Digiacinto: We better be. My little girl is up there.

Hicks: There are a couple of kids on the trip.

Dewey: Charlie told me that Steve Rivette went up there before us. If it's true then the action will be over by the time we got there.

Cut to

Modno Mountain.

Alicia Nick and Jill have just made it back to camp. Jill grabs a towel and wraps it around Alicia. Alicia is still shivering.

Jill: Here honey. This should keep you warm.

Nick: She did just see a knife wound. That's probably what's giving her chills.

Alicia: How did you know about the knife wound. I never said anything.

Jill and Alicia look at each other and realize that Nick Killed Mr. Cox.

Jill: It was you. You killed Mr. Cox?

Nick: (smiles) Not just Mr. Cox. Who do you think attacked Kirby. Olivia. Jessica. Who do you think is the Machete Strangeler?

Jill and Alicia look at him in fear.

Jill: You attacked my friends? All those people?

Nick: My Father. You and your friends and all those people killed my father.

Jill: We did no such thing.

Nick: Don't you remember the night your brother was killed?

Jill: (shocked) Your father was the other driver?

Nick: Bingo.

Jill: I'm sorry about your dad. It was an accident.

Nick: Sorry? I'll show you sorry. You know Jill I saved you for last.

Jill: (to Alicia) Run!

Jill turns around to run as does Alicia. Nick is faster and grabs Alicia and puts a knife to her throat.

Nick: Jill stop. Unless you want her death on your conscious.

Jill hesitates but stops.

Jill: (scared) You got me. Now let her go.

Nick: Actually Jill unfortunately I have to kill you and her

Nick gets ready to stab Alicia but Brad comes out of nowhere and attacks him.

Brad: Guys run.

Olivia and Jill grab Alicia and start running away.

Olivia remembers her promise to Steve.

Olivia: HELP!

JILL: HELP!

Alicia: HELP!

Cut to

EXT- Mondo Mountain- afternoon

Steve and Kirby are still looking for Jill.

Steve: I don't see her anywhere.

Kirby: Me neither.

They hear a scream.

Olivia: HELP!

Jill: HELP!

Alicia: HELP!

Steve: That was them.

Kirby: I know.

Steve points the opposite way.

Steve: It came from that way.

Kirby: Let's go.

Steve: You sure you want to go through with this?

Kirby doesn't say anything but keeps running.

Cut to

EXT. -mondo mountain.

Jill, Alicia and Olivia were are running down the mountain. Jill stops.

Alicia: Jill come on.

Jill: He doesn't want you guys he wants me.

Olivia: Jill come on.

Jill: I'm going back to help Brad. He needs me. You guys keep going.

Jill turns around and Alicia and Olivia keep walking,

Brad and Nick are fighting. They are struggling over the knife.

Brad: Bastard. Your never going to hurt Jill.

Nick: Fuck you. I'm going to hurt you. Then kill her in front of you.

Nick and Brad are still struggling. Nick kicks Brad in the balls and begins tog et the upper hand. When Nick is about to stab him Jill comes out of nowhere and hits him. Nick doesn't budge and turns around and smacks Jill across the face. After seeing Nick hit Jill Brad goes crazy. He goes after Nick with anger.

Brad: (angry) YOU FUCKING COCK SUCKER.

Brad starts hitting him. Nick drops the knife. They both fall to the ground. Nick manages to slip away and grab the knife. Brad does not see him grab the knife and when he lunges at Nick he gets stabbed right in the stomach.

Brad: Ahhhhhh.

Nick: It didn't have to be this way. Had you stayed away you would have lived.

Witht hat Nick stabs him again. Jilla wakes just to see Brad Stabbed.

Jill: NOOO!

Brad: Jill. I'm sorry.

Nick stabs him two more times and then drops him. Brad is dead.

Jill: (crying)You son of a bitch! He was innocent! He never did anything to you!

Nick: But he was important to you.

Nick turns and starts walking towards Jill. Jill has hurt ankle and cannot get up but starts crawling away. Nick reaches Jill with ease and prepares to stab her.

Nick: Any last words?

Jill: One. Steve.

Nick:(confused) Huh?

With that Steve comes out of nowhere and kicks Nick to the ground. Nick drops the knife and Steve quickly picks it up. Kirby comes over and helps Jill up.

Kirby: Come on. Let's get you out of here.

Steve: Kirby. Take her home. I'll take care of him.

Steve throws the knife into the woods. So now both Steve and Nick both have no weapons. Nick gets to his feet. He gives Steve an evil smile.

Nick: Hand Jill over. Don't you see what I did to your friend?

Steve: I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to make you wish you were dead.

Kirby walks with Jill and they are quickly out of site.

Steve: Now we are all alone. You said you were angry with me. Here's your cahnce for revenge.

Nick runs after Steve. They both fall to the ground. Steve gets on top of Nick and starts punching him . Nick rolls Steve over and punches him.

Cut to

EXT. Mondo Mountain.

Jill and Kirby are walking down.

Jill: Kirby. I don't feel good.

Kirby: Don't worry before you know it you'll be home. Safe in your nice warm bed.

Jill: Not in that way. Steve is up there fighting for his life on something I caused.

Kirby: Let's go back and help him.

Cut to

EXT. Mondo Mountain- night

It is now fully dark out.

Nick has gotten the upper hand against Steve. Nick keeps punching him. Steve is really bloody and almost unconscious.

Nick: How do you like that huh. How do you like it.

A kick to the head knocks Nick off of steve. Nick turns around to reveal Kirby. Kirby tries to run away but Nick quickly grabs her. He gets on top of her.

Kirby: Nick.

Nick: What Bitch.

Kirby: Die.

From behind Nick Jill comes around and stabs him in the neck with the knife that Steve threw into the woods.

Nick: AHHHHHHHH!

Jill drops the knife and begins shaking. Kirby comes over and comforts her. They both go and check on Steve. Steve is alive but is nose is broken.

Kirby: Steve you feeling good?

Steve: Kirby. I owe you.

Kirby: No. We're even.

Jill: Guys. I'm so sorry. This was all my fault.

Steve: No. Jill. The important thing is your okay. We're all okay.

They hear a noice. They turn arounbd to see Dewey, Hicks and Digaicinto.

Dewey: Everybody okay?

Hicks: My god what happened.

Jill: Nick was the Machete Strangeler.

Digiacinto: Case closed.

Jill: He killed Mr. Cox.

Dewey: My god. Let's get you kids home.

Dewey and Digiacinto took there jackets off and put them around Jill and Kirby.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High.

Hundreds of people are waiting for the arrival of Dewey and the others. Among them are Charlie, Robbie, Jenny, Marnie, Olivia Alicia, Dave and Kate Roberts, and Meghan Reed.

Olivia: God I hope they are okay.

Charlie: I'm sure they are fine.

The group of six emerges.

Paramedics quickly rush over to Steve with a stretcher. Steve quickly hops on. Meghan Reed sees her daughter Kirby and Starts running towards her.

Kirby: (upon seeing her mother) Mom!

Kirby runs to her mother. The two give each other a big hug.

Meghan: (crying) Oh baby. I was so sacred. I'm so happy your okay.. I love you sooo much. I don't know what I would have done.

Kirby: I'm okay mom. I'm okay.

Dave and Kate go and hug jill.

Kate: Jill. Honey.

Jill is still in shock and still in fear. She doesn't say anything but just keeps hugging her parents and goes into tears.

Steve is being checked out of paramedics. He is surrounded by Charlie, Robbie, Alicia, Olivia and Dewey.

Steve: Dewey. Is this really necessary?

Dewey: You took quite a beating.

Steve: I took a worse beating in high school.

They all begin to laugh.

Jill and Kirby come over. Followed by Jessica and Brian.

Dewey: I guess you guys have some talking to do. I'll leave you guys alone.

Dewey leaves.

Steve: Jill. I'm sorry about Brad. I know how close you two had gotten.

Jill breaks out into tears. She is quickly comforted by Kirby.

Kirby: Everything is going to be okay.

Steve: Guys. These next couple of days. Let's pay respect toe dear friend we lost.

A few days later.

Cemetary. People are gathering in the cemetery. Everybody is dressed in black. Jill and the rest of the crew is present. Jill is standing next to Steve tears falling from her eyes. She looks over and sees Brad's mother being held by Brad's sister and his aunt. The pirest comes over.

Priest: A couple of days ago we lost a dear friend. Now forever we say good byye to Bradley Michael Smith…..

Brad;s Mom: (crying) Nooo! Not Bradley. Not my Baby!

Jill also breaks down into tears. Steve grabs hold of Jill putting his arm around her.

As Brad's coffin is put into the Grave. All the members of the crew hold hands. Alicia is all the way to the left. She holds Robbie's hand who holds Charlie's hand who in turn holds Olivia's hand who holds Brian's hand who holds Jessica's hand who hold's Kirby's ahdn who hold's Jill's left hand and finally who in turn holds Steve's hnd. As the coffin ie being lowered Steve gives the coffin a salute. After the funeral. Jill storms off angry. Kirby is about to run after her but Steve stops her telling her to give Jill time. The final shot shows Jill holding a pcitrue of her and Brad kissing.

Season 2 will return in October of 2011.


End file.
